Cronicas del rey fenix
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry Potter logra derrotar a Voldermot en el ministerio chocando ambos en el velo de la muerte y supuestamente debería de haber muerto pero termino despertando por una demonio con poderes de fenix y ¿y tenia que servirle? meh, no es tan malo, al menos ella es hermosa. Y asi iniciara la aventura de Harry potter que le convertirá en el poderoso rey fénix. Harry/Ravel/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas del rey fénix. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que Highschool DxD.**

**Harry x Ravel x harem. Este fic inicialmente seria un crossover con Fate Stay Night con Shirou tomando el papel de Harry en este fic pero decidí ser más original además que ya hice un crossover ya de esas dos series. En total este harem no será uno normal que se pueda encontrar en crossover DxD, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué quiso decir con esto? Es sencillo en casi todos los crossover o fics normales que he leído siempre son Rias, Akeno y Koneko como protagonistas femeninas principales y si bien todos las queremos un poco de variedad no hace daño a nadie ¿alguien ha hecho por ejemplo un crossover o un fic normal en donde el harem consiste de quizás Xenovia, Asia, Gabriel e Irina? Esto último serviría para un fic ambientado que dicho personaje protagonista esté relacionado con el cielo, es original y tal pero incluso con crossover en donde dicho personaje tiene relación con los ángeles así termina con Rias, es fastidioso la falta de originalidad y pues es por ello que actuare en este fic.**

**por ejemplo una de las cosas más vistas en los fics de Highschool DxD crossover o algunos normales es que el protagonista o los OCs de los losers de alguna manera termina acaparando a Rias y las demás miembros del harem de Issei mientras Issei queda olvidado. La perversidad de Issei me quiebre de los nervios a veces, lo admito, pero el tipo es súper cool con sus poderes y no ser un imbécil como otros personajes de series harem, como el de Infinite stratos, un poco el de Sekirei o el místico Keitaro que tiene harem pero no solo no nota el deseo de las chicas sino es el saco de boxeo de las chicas y para rematar según escuche es un imbécil. Issei puede ser un personaje peculiar pero el saber lo que es no rajarse: el dice sin titubear que quiere a una chica y tiene los cojones para gritar que quiere un harem, si bien es despistado es simplemente por el trauma de la traición de Raynare.**

**En total este harem es tanto como una forma para ser original, como también no rajársela a Issei con su harem aunque no totalmente, por ejemplo Ravel que será una heroína no estará interesada en Issei como también algunas otras chicas pero la diferencias que las innegables como Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina y alguna otra que este en la academia Kuoh. En total para aclarar de antemano comentare que debido que no seguiré plenamente el canon entonces tendré que crear sagas propias así que tendré que usar personajes de otras series para que así puedan funcionar las sagas. Las series utilizadas son la siguiente: Dangan Ronpa, Tsukihime y Fate Stay Night. Les repito y les aviso de antemano: solo se usara la apariencia, personalidad, historia más o menos alterada, poder y tal de los personajes, no las sagas de las series por lo que esto no sería un multi crossover, como por ejemplo con Dangan Ronpa, apenas y solo he visto unos videos y leído wiki así que si alguien no sabe quién es Nagito Komaeda está bien y no hay necesidad de averiguar sobre toda la serie, solo es como un OC pero no será creación mía sino una base de un personaje de otra serie ya hecha, porque así no creo accidentalmente Gary stu aburridos.**

* * *

_Ven a mí, ave fénix._

Cuando una persona está a punto de morir es normal que sienta miedo.

Es desconocido estar muerto, nadie sabe exactamente qué sucede cuando están muerto e incluso las almas que llegan al hades realmente no están muerto, solo sus armas están encerrados en ese lugar e incluso sucede igual cuando se llega al cielo pero ¿si los dioses mueren entonces donde van ellos? Eso significa que existe un lugar mas allá donde en verdad se llega cuando uno se está muerto. Y eso asusta porque lo desconocido nos asustas. La oscuridad nos asusta porque no podemos lo que hay en ella y esos nos asustan. Todos sentimos miedo en algún momento de nuestra existencia y en la muerte siempre se siente miedo por cualquier razón. Pero había algo que solos pocos pueden lograr en el borde de lo que sentimos o creemos es nuestra muerte, solos lo que son en verdad poderosos sienten miedo no por si mismo sino por cosas ajenas a ellos porque aquellos que no sienten miedo de su muerte es porque la aceptan y son capaces de ir a ella con un naturalidad que pocos tienen. Pero ellos tienen miedo por otros. Al morir quizás se tiene miedo por sus amigos, por los por familiares, por los errores que hizo, por lo que nunca podría hacer y por el dolor que iban a causar con su muerte. El miedo innegable que sabe que al morir causara un montón de cosas; dolor mayor que ella y se tenía miedo por ello. Algunas veces ese deseo de no tener ese miedo, de hacer algo contra ese miedo, es cuando milagros sucedes y solos los valerosos las merece pero la suerte es de un millón a una por lo que casi nadie logra lo que es sobrevivir en la muerte pero algunas veces sucedían. Solo lo que aceptaban la muerte tienen esa pequeña oportunidad.

Harry Potter no temía a la muerte; él la aceptaba.

Temía por sus amigos, aun había mortífagos en la cámara de la muerte y su muerte les causaría un dolor que querían que experimentara, podían ser vulnerable y no querían que murieran tan pronto en un ataque furtivo, temía por sus mejores amigos, sus otros amigos que le habían seguido a una muy notoria trampa y por los de la orden del fénix que habían venido en su auxilio. Temía por ellos pero él no dudaría de su decisión de nuevo porque **había ganado. **Aun sostenía a Voldemort que gritaba con todo lo que podía mientras navegaban en lo más profundo del velo de la muerte, el sentía un dolor intenso en su ser y más en concreto en su frente en donde estaba esa maldita cicatriza que mostraba el sacrificio que él tuvo que pagar para que este desgraciado perdiera hace ya quince años atrás y ahora sentía como si algo se liberaba de su cicatriz de rayos, como si dijera que finalmente se cumplió su destino. Detener a Voldemort. Y estaba tan feliz porque hoy salvo a muchas vidas y no le importaba haber dado su vida por ello, el nunca fue la persona más positiva y la mas amante de la vida, desde hace años, desde que era niño ya había aceptado la muerte y en una vida con sus tíos termino aceptando que quizás es en la muerte que encontrara la felicidad junto a sus padres. El no temía a la muerte. La aceptaba.

Y eso es poder.

El deseo era el movimiento, el movimiento era la voluntad, la voluntad era la fuerza, la fuerza era poder y el poder era todo. Cuando Voldemort había aparecido en el atrio del ministerio Harry en vez de sentir miedo por la presencia del asesino de sus padres el sintió una ira justiciera sin igual, el sabia que a comparación de Voldemort era muy débil, el apenas era un niño al final de todo, enfrentarse a Voldemort era un suicidio pero en ese momento Harry no estaba en sus cabales: perdió a Sirius frente a sus ojos, por protegerle, sus amigos estaban peleando contra mortífagos asesinos y su enemigo amas odiado estaba frente suyo alardeando como si nada mientras hablaba con Dumbledore mientras él estaba ahí como una cucaracha debilucha y sintió que el poder venia a él. Quería derrotar a Voldemort. Quería destruirlo. Quería ganarle. Quería justicia. Quería victoria y con la intención, con la fuerza de voluntad, con el deseo, con la acción viene el poder y Harry ataco con todo a su enemigo más odiado. El choque fue brutal, el ataque sorpresa y la energía mágica en cantidad de Harry golpeo a Voldemort que si bien no lo mato lo lanzo hacia donde estaba la entrada de la cámara de la muerte y Harry con una fuerza que solo aquellos que destruyen su cuerpo para obtener el máximo poder siguió adelante y choco con Voldemort enviándolos a ambos como una bola de cañón hacia el velo de la muerte entrando en ellos terminando el breve pero intenso combate.

Y Harry gano. A diferencia de Voldemort Harry tenía el poder de la justicia de los caídos y el amor por sus amigos. Moriría mil veces por ellos y eso Voldemort jamás podrá entender ni siquiera conocer, fue tal poder que Harry logro ganar contra al mago oscuro. El poder que este no conocía. Voldemort intento de todo para detener a Harry pero su derrota fue inminente, sus Horrocrux no servirían de nada ¿Por qué? Porque Harry y Voldemort entraron en el reino de la muerte pero no cualquier reino, este era el verdadero reino de la muerte fuera del espacio y tiempo porque al igual que el espacio y tiempo de la realidad misma en todos los universos alternativos, la muerte es absoluta, ahí terminaban las almas que en otros universos no podían contener, donde los que no debe de morir terminaba, donde en verdad la muerte es absoluta. El verdadero mundo de la muerte. Y la muerte, la parca y otros nombres, no estaba muy alegre con Tom Riddle y mas que este rompió su propia alma, un pecado tan grande, para la inmortalidad hizo enfurecer a la fuerza absoluta por lo que tomo el alma que habitaba en el cuerpo homúnculo que Voldemort usaba en ese momento y el que estaba encerrado en la cicatriz del niño y usándolos como cuerdas arranco las otras piezas que seguían en el plano mortal teniendo por fin la alma de Tom Riddle causándole finalmente la muerte.

La muerte misma iba a llevar al niño a….ella ni sabia donde porque cuando se acerco al niño detecto en él un trozo materializado de una de las muchas versiones menores de sí misma en el Multiverso y esto le daba una protección contra la muerte al muchacho ¿una capa? Cosa rara en verdad, pues el niño era diferente porque el aceptaba a la muerte como algo normal y lo abrazaba sin miedo alguna por sí mismo, algo raro en verdad pero que ha sucedido muchas veces antes, con el manto que llevaba y su aceptación a la muerte quizás le hubiera cumplido su deseo y lo hubiera enviando con sus padres y padrinos pero la cuestión seguía ahí. No sabía donde enviarlo. Porque el chico seguía vivo.

La capa le daba protección pero eso no dudaría para siempre, poco a poco el manto que le protegía se deshacía y eventualmente desaparecería, su aceptación a la muerte no afectaba a su alma y su psique y con el hecho que ella no lo tocaba el cuerpo del niño andaba por ahí como si nada y observaba interesaba como miles de fuerzas especiales se adherían a él, cuatros en especial se fundían en su alma, una permanentemente mientras los otros lo usaban como si fuera una caja fuerte antes que ellos salieran por sí mismos. La muerte frunció el ceño, esas fuerzas que ya murieron estaban de alguna manera conseguir el renacimiento, se esperaría que estaría enojada con eso pero el renacimiento es algo que ha sucedido millones de veces y que seguirá sucediendo por toda la continuación de la existencia además eventualmente terminan muriendo y regresando a su reino y como el tiempo aquí no es normal entonces en un parpadeo estarán aquí otra vez, no, lo que le molestaba es ¿Por qué las fuerzas y seres sobrenaturales de un universo especifico se aferraban a ese niño? Se acerco otra vez y toco al humano esta vez para averiguar que sucedía. La respuesta le intrigo un poco.

Contra fuerza.

Este niño estaba destinado para hacer grandes cosas.

Habia otra fuerza primordial a la par del dominio del tiempo y el espacio que respondía con el nombre de Alaya, la fuerza promotora y la fuerza de la voluntad de la raza humana que existía fuera del espacio/tiempo como la muerte usaba en cada uno de los universos un evento conocido como contra fuerza; la cual consistía en la alteración del evento en donde se escoge un campeón y este campeón se le dotaba de una oportunidad para convertirse en un héroe que terminara en un conflicto que en ese mundo o en muchos otros causarían la destrucción de la humanidad. Había muchos ejemplos de estos casos de la contra fuerza: los movimientos que dieron el nacimiento del rey supremo Gilgamesh que se convertiría en el primer héroe de la historia, la culminación del nacimiento del Jesucristo que traería serenidad a la oscuridad de la humanidad después de su muerte, el coronamiento como rey del legendario Arthur Pendragon que su invención de la mesa redonda seria la base de la democracia del futuro en donde cualquiera puede llegar a ser importante, la invención de Albert Einstein y Leo Szilárd junto a otros científicos de la bomba atómica que si bien es un horror completo es un arma simbólica que detendría que la humanidad vaya a la guerra mundial por más de quinientos años o la mayor de ello en los diferentes mundos en las realidades alternativas. Eso es la contra fuerza. Claro está que no es infalible ya que se puede fallar en ello, un ejemplo de tal fue Juana de arco que murió al final sin cumplir plenamente su misión de detener la guerra de los cien años.

El niño era uno de los muchísimos sujetos de la contra fuerza pero esta vez las cosas se tornaron de una manera que ni la consciencia de la humanidad pudo prever, el destino del niño era derrotar a Tom Riddle y lo hizo pero el tiempo y el hecho que iba a morir cuando no debería e incluso escapando de la jurisdicciones de su destino estaba muy equivocado. El niño será un héroe aunque este no lo desee pero el ya cumplió su papel ¿Qué queda?...oh, ya sabía que era esto. El niño ganaría el poder más deseado de todas las realidades; el libre albedrio. Una existencia como la de ella que lo único que ha podido lograr es obtener un género femenino lo único que hará hasta….no, ni tiene límite, toda su existencia es, será y siempre se tratara de la muerte, el manejo de las almas y el descanso en su reino pero a mas allá de ello jamás, jamás, jamás podrá hacer otra. Es una existencia sin libre albedrio.

El niño sin saberlo cumplió con su tarea y ahora era libre en hacer lo que quisiera, el destino no podría hacer nada con él, su existencia era ahora le pertenecía realmente, todos los seres existentes tienen sus tareas en el conjunto de todo, todos tienen un destino que cumplir pero este humano como muchos otros alcanzo el libre albedrio, el poder mas grande. Y viéndole moverse lentamente en su reino mientras fuerzas sobrenaturales lo rodeaban separándole de la muerte gracias al manto que tenia consigo mismo la muerte decidió simplemente sacarlo de su mundo y que el siguiera con su vida ya que al final pelear por ello no valía la pena, eventualmente el regresara y el tiempo no tenia tanto poder ahí, un segundo aquí podía pasar mil años en la tierra de los vivos. Así con un pensamiento se abrió una brecha a un universo que compartía con las existencias que se ocultaron con el niño, que tengan sus renacimientos, no le importaba, la muerte les llegaría naturalmente y la muerte es paciente pero innegable así que no se molesto. Ya sintiendo al niño salir de su reino comenzó a andar por su reino recibiendo a las nuevas almas y pensó por un segundo, solo un segundo, que estaba celoso de ese mortal. El poder del libre albedrio.

Como quisiera poder tener eso.

* * *

**En otra parte: tierra de los familiares.**

En un rio rodeado de arboles y una cascada hermosa que aumentaba la tranquilidad del lugar fue prontamente asaltado por una gran poderosa explosión de energía para que después fuera condesado en un especie de grieta en la realidad en donde salió un joven de quince años de cabello negro semidesnudo siendo cubierto por el vestigio de un pantalón y una capa morada que en parte era invisible la cual lentamente se deshizo antes de que se convirtió en nada. Entonces una explosión de energía surgió y en una ráfaga salieron disparados al aire una gran cantidad de esferas de energías de diferentes colores, algunas de ellas si se vieran con atención tenían cosas fueran de lo común, algunos eran guantes de batallas que expulsaban un aroma de dragon, espadas místicas que rezumbaba majestuosidad, otras armas o formaciones divinas que delataban poder increíble antes de salir del lugar perdiéndose en los diferentes mundos como el humano, el inframundo, el celestial y demás.

El chico que había caído al rio que por suerte termino flotando en el agua tenían cuatros esferas rodeándole la cuales tenían una pequeña figurita en su centro, una de ellas era un tigre blanco, el otro era una tortura verdosa, el otro era un pájaro rojo y el ultimo un dragon azul. Así con un parpadeo el de pájaro rojo entro en el cuerpo del chico y este brillo con fuerza por mientras en unos de los bolsillos aun estable del pantalón del joven una varita un poco desgatada brillo por un rato antes de que una figura similar a un fénix brillara antes de que estallara en fuego, aun bajo el agua, antes de entrar en el cuerpo del joven dejando por un segundo el tatuaje de un fénix en su espalda antes de que la marca desapareciera. Las otras tres esferas giraron en si por unos momentos antes de entrar en el cuerpo del niño solo que en vez de brillar el niño solo tembló. No había problema ya que esas tres figuras solo usaban al niño como una funda antes de que ellos encontraran a sus verdaderos y nuevos poseedores. Porque eran hermanos y un conjunto que jamás se separarían. Ahora que estaban vivos nuevamente una vez más dejarían una huella en el mundo. Aun cuando el poseedor del fuego estaba en coma después de haber pasado del reino de la muerte sentían que lo que vendrían sería algo glorioso. No se equivocaban en lo más mínimo. Esos se asegurarían las cuatros bestias sagradas. Así parcialmente a salvo el siguió su camino en el rio hasta que tomo una gran distancia y por pura suerte tomar un camino hasta perderse en la lejanía, evitando en como Ajuka Beelzebub apareciera junto a un grupo de demonio en un sello de teletransportacion después de que sus equipos detectara una anomalía de gran cantidad para después terminar encontrar nada. Frustrado el se iría junto a su equipo de investigadores pero sería tiempo antes de que supiera más o menos que sucedió en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde:**

**Un poco de kilómetros lejos de aquel punto.**

Ravel Phenex tenía sus gustos culpables, siendo una demonio de una de la prestigiosa casa de los 72 pilares le obligaba ser una señorita adecuada a cada momento pero todos en el fondo sabían que de una manera todos tenían sus formas de liberar las tensiones y tenían sus pasatiempos. Su hermano Ruval le encantaba estar con su esposa e hijo, su hermano Riser salir a alardear con su nobleza y Ravel tenía sus propios uso de ocio y eso era ir de visita a una zona especial en el bosque de los familiares, ese era un lugar privado de la casa Phenex, como una casa de verano, la cual su familia usaba de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo en familia o cuando algunos de ellos necesitaban tiempo para sí mismo, Ravel algunas veces al mes iba a pasar uno o dos días en aquella casa junto a todo un selecto de sirvientes y de vez en cuando con su madre o padre o Riser, ella le gustaba dar breve paseos por el bosque alrededor de la casa y ya que esa zona fue hecha especialmente por Zantoji para que los familiares no se acercaran a la zona Ravel disfrutaba su tiempo en nadar en el rio cerca de la casa Phenex en aquel lugar. Era un gusto culpable en verdad pero no era tan grave…no como su hermano, ella podía querer y admirar a Riser por su fuerza e inteligencia en su Ratings Game con solo tener 10 piezas en su nobleza y sin ofender la mayor parte de sus miembros no eran tan fuertes pero era la inteligencia de su hermano que se gano su respeto y admiración pero aun con todo ella tenía que admitir que las cosas que hacia su hermano mayor eran un poco idiotas. Madre aun no podía ver a la cara a Yubelluna después del incidente con el pato de goma.

Ugh, recordarlo le daba malos escalofríos.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es eso?-Se pregunto Ravel mientras sacaba sus pies del agua y se levanto de la gran piedra de la cual estaba descansando viendo el paisaje tomando nota la vista de algo…o alguien más en concreto si veía bien flotar en el rio moviéndose hacia su posición. Ella ladeo la cabeza y proyecto unas alas de fuegos para acercarse con cautela ya que quien sabe que cosas se ocultan en el bosque y observo que se trataba de un chico pelinegro de piel pálida y frunció el ceño un poco ¿Quién era ese niño? Ella voló siguiéndole el rastro antes de que la corriente le dejara en la arena del cual se toma el camino hacia su casa veraniega y Ravel tomo nota a su alrededor esperando que nada aparecería y un poco satisfecha con suma cautela aterrizo a lado del chico para después observarlo detenidamente. Pensó por un momento en que era guapo además esa cicatriz en su frente era un poco curiosidad pero ella se preguntaba quien por lo que poso su mano en el pecho del chico, ruborizándose un poco porque era la primera vez tocando a un chico sin ser un familiar, para descubrir para su shock que…-¿Es un humano…? ¿Qué…hace aquí un humano de toda la cosa?

-_Porque tu lo llamaste, pequeña polluelo….-_Entonces en ese momento Ravel ya no estaba en el borde del rio, ya no estaba con ese niño inconsciente y ya no estaba en el bosque de los familiares. Ella estaba en la oscuridad siendo vista desde las alturas por los ojos de un ser que asusto a montones a la joven demonio y se sintió tan pequeña e insignificante ante lo que vio. Ella creyó que ella era una verdadera fénix, que su noble y místico linaje le hacia uno de los clanes más poderosos, que eran invencibles como el místico y alabado fénix. Estaba equivocada. Tan equivocada. Porque lo que vio era en verdad un **fénix **y este le miraba con ojos rojos ardientes llenos de poder primal que se podía comparar a los reyes dragones sino mas y ella se mantuvo quieta y callada cuando el ser místico le miro fijamente con autoridad-…._Escúchame pequeña polluelo, tú te llevaras a mi portador, tu lo cuidaras y tu lo guiaras en este mundo. El es libre del destino pero él es un héroe, un guerrero y un revolucionario en su presencia más simple, problemas y batallas le seguirán a donde sea y solo tú, que tiene parte de mis poderes tiene el deber y la fortuna de guiar tal futuro guerrero en este nuevo mundo. Guíalo y te prometo que él jamás te dejara, tal es su espíritu y moral, guíalo y las recompensas serán gloriosas. Confió que cumplas en esta tarea pequeña polluelo, se que harás lo correcto ¿has escuchado?_

-….Si….si, lo hare….yo lo hare-Ante tal presencia llena de poder solo le quedaba aceptar pero había algo en ella, un sentimiento del deber, la ansia y la voluntad de desear cumplir esa petición paso por su ser y sus instintos le decía que aceptar tal tarea era el verdadero camino. El ser le miro por unos segundos antes de que asintiera y en un parpadeo ella regreso a su estado anterior tomando nota que aun seguía su mano en el pecho del joven pelinegro y ella parpadeo para después gruñir un poco para despajar el desorden en su mente pero después de unos minutos ella se calmo y observo al humano que había encontrado y uso un hechizo básico de reconocimiento para saber cuál era su estado actual-_….Rayos, no sé qué ha pasado y en que me he metido pero al menos debo de ver como se encuentra, padre siempre ha dicho que debo mostrarme cuan superior soy…y si preocuparme por un humano entonces eso ayuda… ¿no? De igual forma, aquí vamos…Mmmmm…_

Ella frunció el ceño, el chico estaba muy cansando, tanto que estaba en coma, es como si había dado un esfuerzo que estaba mucho mas allá de su limitaciones, el no despertaría en muchísimo tiempo, quizás unos meses podría despertar pero si…pero si se convertía en un demonio mediante una Evil Pieces entonces él podía despertar en unos días pero en su hogar los únicos que tenían Evil Pieces eran su madre y Riser, su hermano era muy exigente en tener solo miembros mujeres en su nobleza, el definitivamente no aceptaría a un hombre en su nobleza. Entonces la opción más lógica era su madre, ella tenía todo un set completo de Evil Pieces pero la verdad su madre solo tenía esas piezas para….para… ¿para qué tenía sus madre esas piezas? Su madre y su padre estaban muy mayores para estar interesados en los Rating Games y ellos estaban concentrando en los ingresos económicos de la casa Phenex, ella podía ir dejar a su madre que convierta a este chico en un demonio bajo su mando pero la verdad solo lo va a tenerlo como un sirviente personal y con ese **inmenso ser **que tenía en su interior era un verdadero desperdicio…..entonces una idea loca entro a su cabeza ¿y si ella lo convertía en su demonio? Ella era una demonio de sangre pura por lo que solicitar un conjunto de Evil Pieces era muy razonables, ella tenia catorce años, tendría quinces en dos meses, por lo que ella podía pedir sus piezas, la razón del porque no lo había hecho antes es que quería madurar como demonio o que no quería tener la presión de ser un rey además ella no era nada. Ella era la tercera hija de los Phenex, ella máximo terminaría casándose con otro demonio de sangre pura y ya ¿para qué molestarse si su destino estaba sellado...?

-…._ El es libre del destino pero él es un héroe, un guerrero y un revolucionario en su presencia más simple, problemas y batallas le seguirán a donde sea y solo tú, que tiene parte de mis poderes tiene el deber y la fortuna de guiar tal futuro guerrero en este nuevo mundo. Guíalo y te prometo que él jamás te dejara, tal es su espíritu y moral, guíalo y las recompensas serán gloriosas._

-…._ ¿Sera posible? ¿Sera posible que…este chico….sea el héroe que yo siempre quise…?_- Ella entonces recordó los momentos de su niñez en donde sus criados más cercanos le contaban de cuentos y hazañas de héroes que hacían lo posible y que conseguían el amor al final de todo. En como rescataban a sus princesas, a sus almas gemelas, a sus amadas y tendrían un vivieron felices para siempre. Este chico tiene un poder desconocido que le haría tan fuerte que un Phenex y más allá de ello. Y como digo el gran fénix, este chico…era un héroe y si las cosas iban bien, el jamás la abandonaría, no sabía que creer, su educación que dictaba que su destino era casarse con otro demonio sangre pura o un ser de gran poder antepasado de su linaje a la creencia de que tendrá grandes recompensas. Entonces Ravel en un breve momento de pensamientos y dudas decidió….creer. Ella decidió creer en lo que vendrá en el futuro, decidió darlo por todo en lo que recién recibió y dará lo que sea para que esto se cumpla. Con eso dicho ella uso un hechizo de teletransportacion y se movió a su casa junto al chico que le salvo y que sería en su futuro un miembro de su futura nobleza. Quizás una reina, el titulo era denigrante pero quería que él fuera su segundo al mando y más cercano, aun no lo conocía pero ya podía sentir un gran presentimiento que lo que sea que ocurrirá en el futuro con este chico será algo…glorioso.

Harry no sabría cual sería su futuro, incluso aun pensaba que estaba muerto pero eso cambiaria posteriormente. Ravel no sabría que cambios había hecho sino mucho tiempo después. Nadie esperaría los sucesos que darían pasos posteriormente y en ese día en el humano, en el inframundo y en otras zonas sobrenaturales estrellas y esferas de energías volaban antes de aterrizar en algunos lugares en específicos o escogiendo nuevos portadores o avatares, tales como el vaticano, una iglesia abandonada en Londres, en un campamento en estados unidos e incluso en la escuela Kuoh y todos esos sucesos poco a poco dará paso al cambio del mundo sobrenatural. Nadie esperara y quizás nadie sabrá con exactitud que sucedió en ese día pero de una cosa estamos seguro es que la vida de Harry Potter ha cambiado…

Para siempre….

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Entonces aquí esta, me emocione mucho en este, la idea original era que Emiya shirou, de Fate Stay Night, terminara con Ravel, la diferencia de esto con el fic actúale es que Shirou tiene la primera verdadera magia la cual le permite crear cualquier cosa, el decide usarlo para crear un Sacred Gear base con Unlimited Blade Works en su interior y después usando una copia de una pieza malvada y revivir a Sybaris, la Sky Blade dragon, dragon que existe o Drakona en realidad aunque Drakona es mas el titulo a una dragon hembra, en total Shirou tendría su mismo poder pero tendría un balance Breaker y tal. **

**En fin al comienzo pensé que Harry tuviera un Sacred Gear tipo dragon pero pensé que debía de ser original y entonces encontré….a las cuatros bestias sagradas, aparecieron en Digimon y están basados en figuras mitológicas verdaderas, en total en este fic por la inducción de Harry desde el reino de la muerte seres sobrenaturales que están muertos han revividos como Sacred Gears u otra forma, los siguientes son los Sacred Gears que aparecerán en este fic: **

**Eternal Firehell, Ultimate Drain, Glory Faker, Grand Fury, Pandora Hearts, Great Impact, Kavacha y Kundala, Betrayal Twins Draco, Nine Lives, Great Riastrad, Holy Slayer, Death Time Scythe, Creation Price, Diabolo Blood, Unlock Juggernaut, Heaven Bull, ****Fire Holy Blade, Gate of Babylon, Alucard reborn, y Enkidu Prime.**

**Algunos son Longinus, otros no pero son poderosos, ademas estaran los cuatros Sacred gear protagonistas de este fic. Oh si alguien se pregunta cómo Harry sobrevivió pasando por el reino de la muerte y terminar en otro universo pues fue por la capa de invisibilidad para quienes no entendieron. De igual forma el harem actual esta conformados por Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares, Bennia, Valerie Tepes, Kiyome Abe y Aika Kiriyuu. Aunque cuatro de estas aparecerán ya muchísimo después pero bueno. Si es posible se podía agregar a una chica de otra serie que aparecerá en el fic pero lo dudo. Aclaro enseguida que esto ocurre un año y unos cuantos meses antes de canon, por lo tanto se explica porque a Riser le falta cuatro piezas, entre ellos su hermana y la edad de Ravel y tal. De igual forma espero que este fic haya sido de su gusto, les deseo suerte a todos y dejen comentario, en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Harry sabiendo que ahora es un demonio, que está en el 2014 en otro universo, la madre de Ravel le pone a estudiar y en el mundo humano Kalawarner está en una batalla a muerte ¿Quién la salvara? Solo hay que averiguarlo.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónicas del rey fénix. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que Highschool DxD.**

**Harry x Ravel x harem. El harem está conformado por: Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares, Bennia, Valerie Tepes, Kiyome Abe, Kalawarner y Aika Kiriyuu. Aparecerán nuevos Sacred Gears, nuevos personajes, nuevas sagas y tal, por lo tanto en si este fic no entrara plenamente con el canon. En el cap anterior se me olvido agregar a Kalawarner al harem así que disculpen.**

**Las series utilizadas en este fic como bases para los OCs son la siguiente: Sekirei, Dangan Ronpa y Tsukihime/Fate Stay Night (Nasuverse). Les repito y les aviso de antemano: solo se usara la apariencia, personalidad, historia más o menos alterada, poder y tal de los personajes, no las sagas de las series por lo que esto no sería un multi crossover, como por ejemplo con Dangan Ronpa, apenas y solo he visto unos videos y leído wiki así que si alguien no sabe quién es Nagito Komaeda está bien y no hay necesidad de averiguar sobre toda la serie, solo es como un OC pero no será creación mía sino una base de un personaje de otra serie ya hecha, porque así no creo accidentalmente Gary stu aburridos. Además debo de aclarar que me entere que Ravel tenía otro hermano sin nombre así que para no meterme en lio ya que en capitulo anterior solo mencione a Riser y a Ruval, hare de cuenta que Ravel solo tiene a esos dos hermanos.**

* * *

_Harry Potter, ahora eres un demonio._

_En la oscuridad misma algo se movió._

_Un ser de fuego se movió._

_Un ave fénix se movió._

_Un ser de gran poder se movió._

_No fue el único que se movió._

_Un tigre blanco también se movió._

_Una tortuga verde también se movió._

_Un dragon azul también se movió._

_Inesperada algo extra se movió._

_Un dragon dorado también se movió._

_Y todos juntos susurraron;_

"_Nuestro despertar pronto ocurrirá y nadie nos detendrá"_

Cuando Harry despertó se sintió profundamente confundido ¿no que él había muerto?...oh lo estaba ¿no? Pero entonces ¿Por qué despertó en una habitación y estaba respirando? ¿No que los muertos no respiraban? ¿Qué estaba pasando?...al menos que ¿estaba vivo? ¿Pero cómo? El parpadeo rápidamente para así enfocarse exactamente que él en realidad estaba viendo. Viendo un techo en específico. El con esfuerzo miro a todos lados tomando nota que era una habitación simple pero un poco elegante con su pintura de color rojo que daba una brillantez al lugar y una cortinas de terciopelo o lo que creía que era terciopelo fino.

Aspirando un poco de aire Harry se irguió soltando un leve gemido de dolor pero finalmente estuvo sentando en la cama en que se encontraba y se levanto con pasos cautos a la ventana de la habitación en el que se encontraba, puede ser porque su ser podía decir que estuvo casi una pulgada de su muerte por lo que se explicaría porque no había saltado para salir de donde sea en el lugar que estaba o como no ha notado el pantalón de lana negra que usaba y las vendas que tenían en algunas parte de su cuerpo, no, el ignoro eso y en cambio se centro en el deseo que en su ser le hacía guiarse hacia la ventana tomando nota como un poco de shock que el cielo era purpura. Y que la tierra era diferente. Y que por ahí vio a algunas personas a los lejos volar con alas de murciélagos. Entonces repentinamente escucha un sonido fuera de la ventana, raro que no nota como es capaz de sentir eso, para girar y ver que era una chica castaña vistiendo un traje de sirviente francesa…y con alas de murciélagos.

-¡Señor Riser! ¡Parece que el chico que señorita Ravel trajo ha despertado!-Exclamo la joven en voz alta viendo a un joven de dieciochos años de cabello rubio y alas de fuegos que volaba en el aire junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura. Ok, eso era demasiado para Harry, al parecer termino el infierno ¿Por qué sucedió eso? ¿No basto su auto sacrificio para que el terminara en el infierno? Aunque de infierno ni cara tiene porque según su conocimiento no debería de haber chicas en traje de francesas por esos lados. Así con tanto shock Harry cayo desmayado al suelo sufriendo un ataque por tantas locuras que supo en un solo momento. Y en la entrada de la habitación Ravel Phenex miro tal suceso antes de poner sus manos en su rostro y gemir profundamente.

-Ya sé que esto va a ser muy difícil.

* * *

**Un par de horas después.**

-¡¿QUE SOY UN DEMONIO?! ¡NO ACEPTARE ESO! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ! ¡TERMINARE CON VIDA YA!

-¡CALMATE! ¡ESPERA, DETENTE!

* * *

**Media hora después.**

-¡MIS TIOS TENIAN RAZON! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡TERMINE EN EL INFIERNO! Y DESPUES DE QUE ME SACRIFIQUE PARA SALVAR EL CULO A TODO UN MALDITO PAIS DE MAGOS HIJOS D—

-¡CALMATE! ¡NO ES PARA TANTO ADEMAS NO ES TAN…!

-¡¿COMO QUE MALO?! ¡¿COMO QUE MALO?! ¡ES MALO JODER! ¡YO QUE DEBI DE IR AL CIELO PORQUE MORI COMO UN HEROE Y MIRA COMO TERMINE!

-¡MIRA! ¡ESCUCHAME CLARAMENTE Y….!

-Sniff….Sniff…

-¡WAAAAHHHH! ¡NO ME PUEDE PASAR ESTO WAAAAHHH!

-…tomate un descanso por un tiempo.

* * *

**Dos horas después.**

-¡¿COMO QUE SE ESCAPO?!

-¡Lo siento señorita Ravel! ¡No pude hacer nada sino uso una habilidad y salió corriendo! ¡Solo cogió uno de los autos personales de señor Riser y pues…!

¡RRRRROOOOMMM!

-….A mi hermano no le va a gustar esto.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

**-**¡OH AHORA SI QUE LO MATO! ¡TIENE LAS PELOTAS DE NO SOLO COGER MI FERRARI DE COLECCIÓN ROB—EH, MI FERRARI ROJO DE COLECCIÓN SINO ¿TE LAS INGENIA PARA DESTRUIRLO?! ¡SE ACABO! ¡HOY TE MUERES DIABLO DE CLASE BAJA!

-¡RISER! ¡CALMATE YA! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTA EN SHOCK?! ¡Y ESTA LLORANDO ESTANDO INCLUSO INSCONCIENTE! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! ¡YA LA TIENE MAL!

-¡BIEN! ¡LO DEJARE EN PAZ PERO QUE NUNCA SE LE OCURRA ACERCARSE A MIS QUERIDOS AUTOS! ¡O SINO LO MATO!

* * *

**Media hora después.**

-¡WAAAAHHH! ¡SNIFF, SNIFF, WAAAUUHH!

-…..Solo….solo échate una siesta y hablamos después de que te calmes.

* * *

**Tres días después.**

Para Ravel los días pasados fueron quizás los más difíciles que tuvo en su existencia. Debía de haber esperado eso, se debía de haber esperado eso y se suponía que se debía de haber esperado eso pero tanto ella como los otros demonios jóvenes parecían tener un pensamiento alegre cuando se trata sobre la inducción de alguien en su nobleza. Al final de todos los demonios son retratados únicamente como seres malignos en la biblia y en parte son pero al igual que la raza humana son capaces de hacer el bien y el mal, son seres con libre albedrio que podían decidir quiénes son y no quienes deben de ser. Pero aun así son demonios y la raza humana en su totalidad teme de los demonios. De verdad los diablos jóvenes son ingenuos esperando que por solo salvarles la vida quien reencarnaría aceptarían su nuevo estilo de vida con facilidad.

Qué suerte tuvieron Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Riser Phenex entre otros jóvenes demonios que quienes formaron parte de sus noblezas aceptaron rápidamente su situación. Pero no todo era color de rosa. Ravel pensó genuinamente que aparte de un poco de sorpresa su nueva reina de su nueva nobleza estaría agradecido con ella y así comenzarían a formarse una unión de camarería pero no fue así, su nuevo segundo al mando quizás mostro la reacción más alocada pero lógica cuando alguien se entera que se convirtió en un demonio. El entro en pánico y por casi sufría una crisis existencial tremenda. Asusto a Ravel.

Dio miedo.

Cuando sus padres y sus hermanos supieron que ella quería formar su propia nobleza y convertir al chico humano que rescato fue un poco de shock. Se pensaba originalmente que Ravel se convertiría en un obispo de Riser pero pensaron que era mejor así tanto por la terquedad de Ravel como también lo que descubrieron del chico que Ravel salvo, aunque tuvieron que hacer palanca con uno de los subordinados de Ajuka Beelzebub sobre Ravel en tener sus propias Evil Pieces ya que la excusa era que era muy joven para tener su propia nobleza, era mucha responsabilidad y un ligero peligro para el demonio en particular ya que se tenía que salir al mundo humano para restablecer a los miembros de su nobleza ya que obviamente se tendría que tener mucha suerte para encontrar posibles miembros en el mundo infernal que ya no fueron tomados por otros demonios pero entonces su padre Kahago Phenex peleo un poco sobre ello ya que nadie era tan estúpido como para no notar el favoritismo notable de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri ya que ellas tuvieron sus Evil Pieces desde que eran niñas y todo porque eran hermanas de dos de los Maou.

Claro está que Kahago menciono esas palabras en voz baja, Sirzches puede ser un hombre que gira al meñique de su esposa y Serafall tiene fetiche de chica mágica pero cuando son serios y más de verdad son capaces de convertirse en verdaderas bestias y aun mas si sus hermanas son las que termina afectada de cualquier clase de problemas y calumnias aunque con diferentes intenciones pueden producir un montón de problemas tanto para él como para su familia por lo que sus comentarios fueron dichos en voz baja y un poco de discusión logro resolver ese problema y Ravel tuvo sus propias Evil Pieces.

Ya con esas piezas y con el cuerpo de su futuro segundo al mando seguro en su casa, Ravel inicio el ritual para convertir al chico que rescato, Harry en este caso, en su reina ¿Por qué una reina se preguntaría? Convertir a un chico en una reina es puramente ofensivo si no es que el tipo en especifico no bate para el otro equipo pero en total un hombre o un adolescente o un macho en total se sentiría ofendido y humillado ser llamado la reina de alguien pero la verdad es que no había otra opción, para una explicación más sencilla cuando se reencarnan a alguien usando una Evil piece se clasifica a cuantos peones se gasta; por un ejemplo se tiene a alguien que está en el promedio y sin ninguna habilidad especial bueno pues esa persona vale una sola pieza peón, si es un mago notable entonces costaría quizás dos o tres piezas peón, en cambio con un Sacred Gear la cantidad de peones para revivirlo varia ya que un Sacred Gear normal podría valer tres o cuatro o cinco e incluso uno de tipo Longinus podría valer ocho piezas peones.

Entonces las otras piezas valen una cantidad en especifica de peones como que la torre vale cinco piezas peón entonces si alguien reencarnado que comúnmente tomaría cinco piezas de peón al renacer es mejor ser convertido en una torre y así al menos se tiene las otras cinco piezas peón para futuro uso. El caso de Harry era simple: el necesitaba más de ochos piezas de peón, su nivel era tan alto que era un poco anormal e incluso la pieza de mutación no funciono, solo quedo la reina en total demostrando que en cantidad de peones su nuevo y primer miembro de su nobleza valía nueve piezas. Ravel no se sorprendió, con lo que tenía en su interior y su linaje no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. Con un valor de nueve peones significaba que su nueva…nuevo…si, nuevo reina tenía el poder o el talento para ser muy fuerte.

Después que había usado el ritual y haber convertido al chico que salvo en su reina solo tenía que esperar unos días antes de que despertara de su coma y desde ahí tenía mucho que hacer. Claro está que no considero que las cosas tomaran un terrible camino. Su nueva reina no tomo su nueva vida como demonio bien, se puso histérico, tuvo un ataque de pánico y si no fuera porque aun seguía cansado de seguro había comenzado una pelea y pensó que solo estaba exagerando pero cuando en verdad intento suicidarse Ravel de verdad supo que el problema era en verdad grave.

Y después vino mas griterío, después de que intento escaparse usando uno de los autos de colección que Riser tenía guardado y finalmente negarse a hablar con ella que al final la única opción que le quedo para salvaguardar la situación era hacerlo dormir y dejarlo descansar, desde entonces su nuevo reina no había salido de su habitación sin hablar con nadie, ni comer, ni salir ni nada, solo encerrado en aquel cuarto. Su reina odiaba, temía y maldecía haber sido convertido en un diablo. De eso no había duda, era una respuesta que se debía de respetar de un humano normal al reaccionar tal situación pero como se dijo era pura suerte que no ha ocurrido antes, hasta ahora ya que Ravel tenía que calmar a su nuevo segundo al mando pero no sabía conque.

-….Es raro en verdad ¿no?-Ravel alzo la mirada desde el suelo para toparse con la de su madre, Hann Phenex antes de la casa Stolas la cual se especializaba en la astronomía, conocimiento en las plantas toxicas y piedras preciosas, era una casa no tan fuerte como las otras pero tenían sus talentos y tenían muy buena estabilidad económica, en total Hann era una mujer cariñosa, suave y un poco sabia ya que ella podía saber cosas de sus hijos que estos mismos desconocen. Por lo tanto sentándose junto a su hija en los asientos del balcón de la habitación de Ravel para ver la lejanía-…un nuevo demonio actuando de ese modo ¿verdad, hija?

-….Yo creí que…solo se sorprendería un poco y entonces…entonces quizás podríamos comenzar a hablar, a conocernos y así planificar que haríamos cuando fuéramos al mundo humano…que suerte tienen los Gremory y los Sitri, mi primer miembro de nobleza y tiene una crisis existencial depresiva enseguida, no es justo.

-Tiene que darle holgura un poco al chico, hija, el creyó que estaba en verdad muerto y al despertar ¿es sorpresivo verlo ponerse histérico cuando pensó que termino en el infierno…..? Espera, si estamos en el infierno sino no como un pecador sino como un demonio de libre sufrimiento….el niño debe de saber que es otro lugar donde terminan las almas pero bueno, el eventualmente aprenderá, Ravel tienes que darle espacio para que acepte su situación, en verdad esta es la primera vez que veo a un demonio recién reencarnado tener tal reacción. Es un poco preocupante.

-¿Qué termine como un demonio callejero?

-…..mi sentido común dicta que él podría escapar y convertirse en un fugitivo pero mis instintos me dicen lo contrario….además he leído cosas en las estrellas.

-¿Estrellas? Vale mama, se que eres buena en astronomía pero ¿Cómo vas a ver estrellas si no hay aquí?

-Con mi bola de cristal especial me permite ver mejor el firmamento en el mundo humano ¿Por qué crees que siempre cuidaba la esfera de vidrio en mi oficina?

-Oh, eso.

-La interpretación de las estrellas para un evento en especifico para un sujeto o sujetos en especifico no es fácil para cualquiera de aprender pero alguien como yo que fui una vez parte de clan Stolas es sumamente sencillo, vi en las estrellas señalamientos de diferentes constelaciones que delataban cosas en especificas, tales como "fortuna" "poder" "bestias" "menor" "batallas" "unidad" "decisivo" y "amor"….no sé con exactitud que pasara pero estas cosas, en especial la parte _menor_, se refieren a ti hija además _unidad_ representa como es lógico la unión. Este chico estará unido contigo, eso no lo dudo, _aunque lo de amor y decisivo me preocupa, lo de amor no es tan grave pero ¿amor para mi hija o amor para ese niño? Estoy confundida pero lo de decisivo es grave, representa que lo que sucederá será algo de gran importancia. Y mi hija estará en medio de ello. _

-….Solo espero que este bien-Susurro Ravel preocupada, no sabía porque estaba tan unida a ese chico que ni el nombre sabia pero quizás sea porque vio en él un poco de esperanza de salir de su futuro predeterminado en casarse con un demonio sangre pura y vagar en la vida sin poder hacer nada mas, quizás porque era su nuevo reina que quizás quería convertirlo en su aliado más cercano y su amigo, los Phenex eran quizás entre los diez clanes que trataban a sus subordinados como familia junto a los Sitri y Gremory, Riser puede ser un pervertido arrogante pero el hombre no se gano la lealtad y el amor de su nobleza solo con bravuconería sin sentido, su hermano cuando puede era un romántico sin igual lo que se gano el amor de su nobleza e incluso había hablado que había encontrado unas posibles nuevos miembros para su nobleza y que de seguro podía convencer para que se unieran, algo de respetar a opinión de Ravel. Ella quería respeto y lealtad de su nuevo reina pero quería un aliado cercano al final de todo. Un amigo si se le puede decir así.

Además ella no se le escapo de su atención las palabras de su nuevo reina, parecía que tuvo una infancia dura y que sus heridas o su estado fue el resultado de una batalla la cual él pensó que murió en autosacrificio para detener un gran mal. Parecía ser que ese gran ser tenía razón en una cosa: quizás su nueva reina era en verdad un héroe.

-madame Phenex, señorita Ravel….creo que alguien desea verla-Sonó una voz que llamo la atención de la madre e hija que voltearon a ver a una de las peones de Riser, llamada Marion, desde la mitad de la habitación de Ravel. Con ser miembro de la nobleza de Riser se le daba holgura mayor ya que en si tienen más status en la mansión Phenex que los sirvientes de bajo nivel por lo que podían hablar con familiaridad con lord Phenex y su esposa además se le perdonaba sus errores si no son graves, Hann aun no podía ver sin sentirse nerviosa a Yubelluna, el asunto con el pollo de hule no es fácil de olvidarse, en total se le permitía un poco de libertad a los demonios bajo el mando de la familia Phenex que en otro clanes ni pensarían hacer aunque sabían que debían de comportarse y mostrar el debido respeto. Con una sonrisa suave la demonio vestida de sirvienta francesa abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un joven de quince años de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda vistiendo una camisa de manga larga de color negro con pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos normales, el camino en la habitación totalmente incomodo y un poco en pánico hasta que se detuvo un par de metros en donde se encontraba Ravel y su madre Hann antes de que este tímidamente bajaba la mirada al suelo. Marion sonrió suavemente ante tal acto-…Perdónelo, madame Phenex pero parece que nuestro nuevo miembro es un poco…tímido.

-….Yo…lo siento por el alboroto que cause….solo me sorprendí un poco-Si, claro, eso es quedarse corto. Harry tuvo una crisis existencial tremenda, el siempre quiso ser normal y siempre había respetado su sentido del bien en sí mismo, con los Dursley decirle sin cesar por más de diez años sobre lo monstruo que era y como no iba a ser nada en el futuro le hizo tener el deseo de renegar sus palabras y ser mejor persona, ahora después de todo termino ahora como un demonio lo cual no le cayó bien a Harry. Lo peor era que ya había aceptado su muerte, había aceptado el fin de su camino y tenía la frente en alto en irse en paz para así estar con sus padres en el mas allá, el estaba en paz pero descubrió que en vez de eso despertaba como un demonio, cualquiera se asustaría pero gracias a las palabras sorpresiva de la mujer llamada Yubelluna y algunas de las otras chicas que le seguían en como compartieron sus experiencias como demonios lograron calmar a Harry de su profunda depresión.

Aun seguía ahí, jamás desaparecerá, el sentimiento que ya no era humano y que al final jamás será normal seguiría con el por un largo tiempo. Tenía que aceptarlo desde ya: el nunca y jamás será normal. Pero de algo que no podía olvidar es que esa chica de cabellos rubios le había salvado la vida y se tomo tanta molestia en cuidarle por lo que le debía y Harry Potter no era una persona deshonesta, por lo que se trago su dolor y molestia para así estar listo y conocer a la que le salvo. Así el dio unos pasos para ser visto por la demonio menor que le miro con una mirada indescifrable antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al joven Potter antes de pararle frente suyo y aunque era más pequeña que el pelinegro ella pudo verle directamente a los ojos, ojos verde esmeralda se reunieron con azul oscuro y ahí Harry noto como la joven rubia le miraba con atención y un poco de preocupación, Harry entonces sintió como sus instintos y algo más le decía que podía confiar en esta niña, algo grande le decía que todo estaría bien. Ravel por otro lado observo detenidamente a su nuevo reina tomando nota las hogueras bajo sus ojos y su piel pálida, quizás el no durmió bien pudo adivinar pero aparte de ello pudo verlo en calma, quizás acepto su nuevo estado como un demonio o al menos pudo recuperar un poco la compostura, de igual forma era tiempo para conocerlo. Ella extendió sus manos hacia el rostro del pelinegro tomándolo suave pero firme a la vez y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Ravel Phenex de la casa Phenex y soy tu rey desde ahora para siempre, desde ahora lucharas para mí y me servirás sin dudar, a cambio te aseguro que siempre te cuidare y siempre te respetare, esperare lo mismo de parte tuya, ahora di tu nombre mi reina.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, tu salvaste mi vida…yo te serviré y si confiamos juntos te aseguro que no te dejare jamás-Era una promesa que Harry sintió que tenía que decir, ver a esa chica más cerca y sentir sus manos en su rostro le traía recuerdo de una amiga que era reciente para el pero que fue una de las más cercana, Luna Lovegood, una chica que ocultaba tras una máscara unos que otros pesares que no tenia modo de compartir a alguien, esta chica llamada Ravel no había sufrido lo que Luna padeció pero también tuvo sus decepciones. Su instinto le decía que le ayudaría y decidió que así lo haría. Repentinamente algo llamo la atención-…Espera un momento ¿Cómo así que reina?

-_Fufufufu, oh esto será algo divertido…-_Pensó con diversión Hann Phenex observando a su hija mirar a otro lado como explicaba al reconocido ahora Harry Potter su nuevo status como reina de la nobleza de Ravel por mientras Marion sonreía divertida sin más al otro lado de la habitación.

Hann como demonio de sangre pura estaría preocupada a la unión tan repentina e inesperada de su hija y su siervo pero la verdad no le importaba, por un lado ella dejaría que su hija se casara con quien quisiera ya que ella misma no tuvo esa oportunidad además por el otro lado de una manera seria la casa Phenex ya estaba asegurada con Ruval y su descendencia además Hann no era estúpida, aparte deus matrimonio arreglado con Rias Gremory su hijo Riser va a terminar teniendo quien sabe cuántos niños con las mujeres de su nobleza, la casa Phenex estaba bien asegurada así que les permitirá holgura a su hija sobre quien escogerá para ser su esposo, claro está pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, ese chico debía demostrar su valía como pretendiente o ser convertiría en ceniza por la ira de los miembros masculinos de la familia Phenex si se atrevía a herir a Ravel. Por otro lado Harry Potter sintió un escalofrió. Y en lo más profundo de su ser, una bestia mística asintió complacido para sí mismo en como su usuario había accedido a las peticiones que había enviado confundidos por mensajes del instinto, de igual forma él se mantuvo en silencio esperando con paciencia cuando su usuario entre en contacto con él y sepa el alcance de su nuevo poder.

Esperaba con ansia y paciencia esa reunión.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry Potter, el nuevo reina de Ravel Phenex, había llegado a la mansión Phenex y las cosas han avanzando con algunos que otros sucesos. Por un lado Ruval había aceptado a la familia a Harry e incluso pensó en enseñarle algunas cosas cuando tuviera tiempo, Riser solo le amenazo en no molestar a su hermana y que se mantuviera alejado de su propia nobleza y su querida colección de autos roba-…eh, comprados, Riser aun no olvidaba del incidente con su Ferrari pero a mas allá de ello Riser no se dignaba a hablar con Harry, Kahago Phenex había hablado seriamente con Harry haciéndole saber que él era el dueño del lugar y que esperaba respeto que se merecía pero no tuvo que indagar mucho sobre el tema ya que Harry ya era respetuoso naturalmente y eso ligeramente halago a lord Phenex por lo que su relación eran sumamente estable.

Hann Phenex tomo como tarea educar a Harry en la mecánica del mundo infernal tanto como la…el reina de una descendiente de una de los 72 pilares, por un lado Harry era respetuoso y suave en comportarse por lo que si habría un estallido de su parte a un problema tenía que ser algo serio pero era muy tímido, retraído y por sobre toda la cosa odiaba con una pasión todo lo referente a lo que se refiere a la nobleza, enseñarle sobre política noble fue un problema para Hann ya que el joven pelinegro mostraba descontento ante lo referente a la nobleza y política pero Harry estaba dando el intento en aprender toda esas cosas además de otras clases que tenía que hacer como por ejemplo baile ceremonial, etiqueta y todas las cosas que los demonios deberían de saber ya que estaban metidos en el mundo de la nobleza. Hann no quería que su hija sufriera una humillación por un miembro inconsciente de su nobleza.

Harry odio profundamente eso pero se tuvo que tragar todo el coraje y metió sus esfuerzos en su estudio. Para rematar se descubrió que estaba en el 2013 lo que causo un poco de problema ya que nadie podía explicar cómo Harry termino en tal época del tiempo cuando él había estado en 1995, así que al final se tuvieron que programar clases especiales tanto para la adaptación de Harry al siglo 21 ya que el joven ni sabía que era un celular y peor era que Harry perdió la educación escolar desde que tenía once años así que en nivel educacional actual Harry había apenas terminado la primaria, eso no podía permitirse por lo que Hann había contratado tutores y busco algunos hechizos para ayudar a aumentar la habilidad de aprendizaje de Harry ya que con Ravel deseosa de buscar a su nobleza en un punto tendrá que ir al mundo humano y que su reina no haya cursado ni el primer curso del bachillerato traería vergüenza a Ravel como así a la cámara Phenex. Harry simplemente les dijo la verdad del porque no había empezado el bachillerato as que no era plenamente su culpa aunque Kahago y Hann pensaron que cual sea la escuela británica que estuvo el reina de su hija debió de ser una deplorable en no haber considerado los estudios mundanos que son muy importantes si se desea proseguir en el mundo actual.

Así de un mes después de, según Harry siendo tortura e impaciencia, estudios y tal, Ravel por fin era la primera oportunidad de probar los poderes de Harry y así comenzar un entrenamiento para que se volviera fuerte, según al parecer se escucho rumores sobre como los llamados cuatros demonios novatos habían obtenidos en su noblezas nuevos miembros notables como por ejemplo Gremory que se decía el rumor tenía varios usuarios de Sacred Gears, el numero era desconocido pero se inclinaba a uno o dos y ni se sumaba a la talentosa reina de la nobleza de la heredera Gremory, la nobleza de Sairaorg era simplemente llena de demonios rechazados y si bien eso no sería visto como un peligro considerando el afán loco de entrenar del heredero Bael entonces se podía pensar cuan fuerte tiene que ser esa nobleza, la nobleza de Sona Sitri era desconocido pero cualquier sorpresa podría tener y el más peligroso de todo era la nobleza de Seekvaira Agares ya que se dice que poseía en su nobleza un usuario de Sacred Gear del peor tipo: Longinus, aunque no se sabía cuál de todos los treces. Como Ravel deseaba construir una gran nobleza para ganar respeto en el mundo infernal ella deseaba tener un gran grupo y con su reina podía ver que iba por buen camino.

-….Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No tengo mi varita-Menciono Harry nervioso mientras Ravel parpadeo un poco confundida ante tal respuesta antes de verlo totalmente raro. Sabía que su segundo al mando era raro en si como el hecho que nunca escucho de los demonios aun siendo un mago o como nunca se escucho una escuela llamada Hogwarts o un tal Voldemort o cosas así, también como parecía sorprendido sobre unos hechos que comento del mundo sobrenatural o lo separado que era la tecnología, ella que fue criada en el inframundo y sabia como andar en el mundo humano actual si tenía que hacerlo pero su reina ni sabía que era un tren eléctrico. Entonces aquí su reina dice que no puede hacer nada sin su varita…cosa que muchos magos no usan ya que era una debilidad fragante. Así que se quedo mirando a su reina sin entenderlo completamente. Harry se dio cuenta-… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "que"? ¿Varita? ¿Para que necesitas una varita?

-¿Para hacer magia?

-….Oh lo dices en serio. Escúchame, Harry, no sé qué clase de escuela estuviste pero pensé que considerando tus niveles de magia tu estarías más o menos al nivel de un mago nivel medio-alta en habilidad y que sigas usando una varita es….raro y un poco estúpido.

-¡Hey! No soy estúpido pero me das mucho aire, no soy tan fuerte, solo soy del promedio—

-…. ¿en serio? Harry, por favor, no digas esas afirmaciones estúpidas, si tú fueras del promedio las organizaciones de magos en el mundo humano serian más peligrosas, cosa que no lo es, es ofensivo que digas eso.

-¿Q-que? ¿Qué dije?

-Uff, Harry cuando te traje a la mansión mi padre hizo un análisis en tu cuerpo, tienes un tremendo nivel de poder mágico, es tan alto que si quieres podrías destruir toda la mansión si tienes el conocimiento y el control correcto pero tiene una gran cantidad de poder en bruto, mi padre sabe de eso ya que se ha enfrentado en el pasado a muchos magos y sabe como diferencia los niveles de energías.

-Yo….yo, eso no es nada, no soy tan especial, tengo un poco mas de magia pero no es tan emociónate-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa suave mientras sacudía su mano restándole importancia al asunto. Ravel suspiro levemente ante esa acción, en el mes que llevaba conociendo a su nuevo reina reconoció que si, el era una buena persona y es un buen segundo al mando, sabia respetarla pero a la vez podía esperar que el actuaba con ella como si fuera alguien normal, ella era orgullosa de su linaje y tal pero ella fue criada para ser la mejor en la nobleza por lo que le daba respeto a quienes se lo ganaban. Había encontrados tendencias oscuras de su nuevo reina, podía apostar que no tuvo una vida fácil y su status como demonio aun le afectaba pero también era demasiado humilde, ahora mismo le estaba alabando y le estaba restándole importancia. No podía permitir ese comportamiento, era demostración de debilidad y había muchos aliados de la casa Phenex que despreciaban la debilidad y si Harry no demostraba orgullo para si mismo podía ser ridiculizado y eso dañaría la imagen de la casa Phenex. Es mejor cortar este asunto desde ahora.

-¡NO! Harry no desprecies tus habilidades, no es solo especial, eres especial y eso es definitivo. Si continuas negando tus habilidades serás visto como débil ¿quieres que a mí y a mi familia sean criticado porque mi reina es un tipo que desprecia sus propios dones? ¿Quieres eso? Tu negación a tus habilidades es una grave ofensa y no solo ofende a mi sino a todos de mi familia ¿de verdad quieres eso?

-…..No….lo siento, Ravel. Odio la política y todas esas cosas complicadas pero tranquila, no te avergonzare y no te causare problemas _¿Por qué me viene a la mente cuantos problemas le cause a la casa Gryffindor? Bueno, hice unos que otras metidas de pata pero sé que no hare una aquí, al menos ellos….no me trataran como los Dursleys….espero que no lo hagan si cometo errores. _

-Vale, pero que no se repita, desprecio a los inferiores, desprecio a los débiles incultos, son los alborotadores que no tienen el poder para respaldar sus palabras y son tan quejones que no hacen nada para respaldar sus palabras. Yo respeto quienes afirman sus creencias y no se retratan, aun más si tienen el poder para ello. Escúchame bien esto Harry, no odio a los que carecen de poderes sino a los que tienen oportunidad de tener un gran poder y aun así lo niegan por razones estúpidas. Tenemos el poder y para algo debemos de usarlo ¿vale?

-….. ¿Tú me odias? ¿Por ser débil?

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! Es porque te digo esto es para que sepas que yo te reconozco como alguien fuerte, confió mucho en ti Harry, eres mi segundo al mando, mi más cercano, si hay peligro sé que tu estarás ahí para luchar por mi pero ¿Cómo sucederá eso si no tienes confianzas en tus habilidades? Por ello recuerda esto Harry: tú eres fuerte, serás fuerte pero ten confianza y orgullo en ti mismo, eres la reina de mi nobleza perteneciente de la orgullosa casa Phenex, nosotros tenemos nuestro orgullo de que cuidar.

-….Vale, hare como tu desees Ravel, no es fácil…recibir elogios así no es algo que recibía muy de seguido. Pero te prometo que no seré débil, te lo aseguro, seré más fuerte.

_-El oculta algo, no es normal que no tenga orgulloso de su talento, algún día le preguntare. _Harry ¿sabes porque te hice una reina, cierto? Porque valías nueve piezas de peón, inicialmente pensé en convertirte en mi pieza de alfil o incluso mi pieza de peón mutante pero la verdad es que no era suficiente ¿sabes por qué? Porque tienes el mayor potencial de todo, tanto tu energía mágica como también tu ascendencia mestiza y ni hablo de tu Sacred Gear.

-Mmmmm vale aunque no me siga justando ser conocido como una reina. Es ofensivo.

-Tienes mucho talento así que no me culpes además no eres el único siendo una reina masculino, el ex gran rey dragon Tannin, el Meteor Blaze dragon es una reina y la reina de Seekvaira Agares es hombre así que no eres el único. Entonces regresando al asunto aun explícame ¿Por qué dices que no puede hacer magia sin tu varita ya que tienes tanto poder? Varitas no son muy usadas por magos y uno con tanto poder como tú, Harry, se me hace raro.

-Eh pero es solo con mi varita que puedo hacer magia.

-…

-…

-…..

-…. ¿Qué?

-Oh dios, de verdad crees en lo que estás diciendo ¡Harry la magia se puede utilizar con la imaginación! ¡Eres un demonio ahora así que solo usa la imaginación para así hacer lo que sea con el poder demoniaco y el uso de la magia no es diferente! ¡No se necesita una varita para hacer magia! ¡¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?!

-….Uhhhhh, pues… ¿mis profesores?

-…..oh, pues fueron… ¡unos tontos! ¡Una varita es un medio para…! ¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo así, eso ya está en el pasado y ahora estamos en el futuro así que podemos comenzar el entrenamiento. Solo piensa que ahora que eres un demonio puedes hacer magia con solo desearlo.

-No suena tan fácil.

-Obvio que no lo es, se tiene que visualizar y comprender lo que se desea hacer, dale por ejemplo a un demonio de la casa Sitri, ellos son poderosos usuarios de hechizos de hielo y agua pero eso no quiere decir que dominan de toda las características de esos dos tipos de hechizos, es solo mas que una afinidad a ese tipo de hechizos que les ayuda a mejorar en su arte familiar, pero en si un demonio de la casa Sitri puede dominar diferentes tipos de hechizos elementales contrarios a la afinidad que tienen como fuego, tierra y rayo pero le será mas difícil.

-Mmmm, ya voy entendiendo.

-Aun cuando la magia de los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y humanos permiten teóricamente hacer lo que sea de acuerdo a sus deseos es mas que se centran en una regla donde el límite solo lo tiene el usuario. Por ejemplo en la gran guerra el cabecilla de la familia Phenex de la época hizo evolucionar sus llamas para convertirlo en llamas del elemento quemar o en japonés **Shakuton**, llamas que incineran incluso al agua, lo que demuestra cuanto se puede avanzar una persona si tiene el deseo y en total si un usuario clasificado le pone empeño a un tipo de magia y hechizos no tendrá limites pero el camino es duro y se puede estancar pero es el deseo y la imaginación la clave de esto. Así que se que tu puedes, darle un intento.

-Ok, hehehe, no creo que me pueda negar con tal discurso….bueno, veamos, intentare con un hechizo ofensivo…. Aquí vamos **¡Expelliarmus!-**Exclamo Harry extendiendo su mano hacia adelante, la verdad no esperaba mucho ya que en Hogwarts se decía que magia sin varita era imposible ya que solo magos poderosos podían hacerlo y Harry siempre se vio como alguien encima del promedio además incluso si era capaz de hacer algo como un demonio igual esperaba quizás una pequeña chispa o algo así. Parecía que Harry no recordaba cómo fue que derroto a Voldemort porque no considero cuanto poder en bruto poseía. No esperaba lo que sucedió.

Una tremenda onda expansiva despedazo la tierra frente suyo levantando tierra a todas partes por mientras las ondas siguió hacia adelante y choco contra una pared antes de que la pared estallara y trozo de piedra volara en el aire, uno incluso fue tan lejos que viajo a la ventana de la mansión Phenex y choco contra la cabeza de Kahago Phenex pero el hombre ni se dio cuenta tanto por su regeneración como también porque su esposa le estaba dando un buen masaje en los hombros y que de seguro terminara en un lindo "final feliz" después de todo. Hann si se dio cuenta pero ella simplemente se escogió de hombros no detectando ningún peligro y siguió en su tarea de complacer a su esposo. Por el otro lado en el campo de entrenamiento Ravel y Harry veía el resultado de lo sucedido con miradas de shock antes de que Ravel mirara con petulancia a su reina que se cruzo de brazos mientras se sonrojaba.

-Eso no probaba nada.

-Oh sigue hablando, me encanta como de das la razón.

-Si, bien, soy bueno en hechizos mágicos ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues hay que trabajar mucho, tenemos que trabajar en tu estilo de hechizos y cuantos sabes además que cosas debes de aprender, quizás hechizos de fuegos y barreras pueda ser tu especialidad, después trabajaremos en trabajo físicos, como reina tienes facultades de torre, alfil y caballero así que tienes que ser fuerte en la resistencia, poder mágico y velocidad. Después tendremos que profundizarnos en tus habilidades latentes de tu mestizaje y tu Sacred Gear. De verdad, mi nuevo reina va a ser el más fuerte y yo seré la Phenex mas famosa hahahahahaha.

-_Ríe como villana de caricatura, es un poco lindo….un momento…._Espera ¿Qué quieres con mestizaje y que es eso de Sacred Gear?

Ravel dejo de reír repentinamente.

-…..Tu….tu eres serio ¿verdad? ¿no sabes de lo que hablo verdad?-Pregunto sorprendida y un poco seria Ravel, que se diga que ya podía decir que su reina no era de mentir, era honesto o era torpe pero igual sabía que no mentiría ya que si fuera lo contrario iba contra lo que era su reina: un chico humilde a la exasperación. Y como él no sabía cuánto poder mágico tenia podía esperar que no supiera de sus otras dotes. Así que soltó un suspiro al ver la mirada en blanco de Harry y decidió hablar-…Harry, despliegas tus alas. Creo que esto es culpa mía que no sepas, no te hemos permitido siquiera desplegar tus alas, despliega tus alas.

-¿Mis alas…? ¿De qué hablas…?

¡FLISS!

-Esas alas, Harry, esas son las que hablo…-Señalo Ravel a las mencionadas y entonces Harry al verlas pudo descubrir a que se refería su nueva ama/Rey. Nunca sería normal, incluso siendo un demonio, su destino era seguir siendo un anormal. Maldigo con fuerza. Sus alas no eran como las alas murciélagos que la nobleza de Riser tenían, sus alas no eran tampoco por casualidad de plumas de fuego del clan Phenex, su alas era como una fusión de las mismas, eran de murciélagos en su base siendo de color negro pero ya a la mitad de ellas cambiaban dejando de ser alas de murciélagos sino terminando hacia la puntas eran plumas gruesas, fuertes y puntiagudas de un pájaro de color rojo y negro que le llegaban hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto? _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser normal incluso aquí?! ¡¿Por qué?!_-Pensó Harry un poco angustiado sobre como la vida una vez más le hacía destacar. Odiaba eso, de verdad lo odiaba. Ravel viendo la angustia de su reina decidió acercarse a él y con cariño suave poso su mano en una de sus mejillas lo que atrajo la atención del demonio de clase baja que se sonrojo igual por la cercanía de una chica como también por el intimo contacto y tenía que admitir que Ravel era hermosa aun siendo un año menor que él pero el recompuso la compostura al ver como la joven rubia estaba preocupada por él. Harry se calmo un poco y hablo en ese momento a Ravel-…. ¿porque mis alas son así, Ravel?

-Es por tu sangre mestiza, Harry. Algunas veces ocurre esto, la sangre del sujeto es tan fuerte que parte de su ser como demonio reencarnado muestra su antiguo linaje, suele ocurrir con los ángeles caídos, furias, Karasu Tengu y dragones en donde sus alas muestran su antiguo linaje.

-¿mi sangre mestiza? ¿Quieres decir que soy un mestizo? ¿Cómo cual? ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿soy un bicho raro? _Otra vez no…._

-No Harry, no lo eres, eres en verdad especial: tu sangre la razón del porque mi madre y padre aceptaron tan rápido en permitirme en convertirme en un rey y tener mi propia nobleza. Todo eso es porque tú eres una joya en bruto sin igual, Harry, eres el que será un orgullo para mi casa. Tú serás grande. Porque Harry tu mestizaje es simple: eres mitad humano y mitad fénix.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Se quienes fueron mis padres y te aseguro que ellos no tenían sangre de fénix en….ellos….!-Harry detuvo sus exclamaciones de shock antes de lentamente una expresión de sorpresa y entendimiento cruzo en su rostro. Las lagrimas de Fawkes de hace tres años atrás podían ser la respuesta pero eso no tenía sentido, solo recibió unas cuantas gotas pero eso no lo convertía en un fénix, era imposible.

Harry no sabía que en cada una de las veces en que estuvo en la enfermería de Hogwarts siempre fue visitado por Fawkes y dado con lagrimas curativas de la misma, Harry era muy suertudo en sus aventuras pero estas le tomaron peaje y estuvo tantas veces al borde de la muerte que la única manera de salvarle la vida era con lagrimas de fénix, Dumbledore pensó en no decirle sobre estos sucesos a Harry para no preocuparle y asustarle, en total básicamente Harry había recibido más de un litro dadas voluntariamente de lagrimas de fénix que han curado un montón de heridas en el joven Potter a través de los años. También estaba la varita del joven ya que tuvo una fuerte afinidad con el núcleo que contenía una cola de un fénix, al salir del reino de la muerte su cuerpo absorbió la esencia de la varita lo cual explicaba como aumento un poco el poder mágico de Harry pero como adquirió mas rangos de fénix pero no era suficiente. Algo más hizo el cambio….

-Espera un momento ¿un Sacred Gear? ¿Qué tengo un Sacred Gear?

-Correcto, Harry, es por tu Sacred Gear que me ayudo a escoger mi decisión de fundar mi propia nobleza y hacerte parte de ella. Tu Sacred Gear es único en verdad, es uno que nunca antes ha existido y el ser que esta sellado en el es un ser poderoso que mis padres y mi hermano Ruval reverencian cuando se enteraron de él.

-¿Qué es? ¡Dime Ravel!

-Es sencillo, decidí nombrarlo como** King Phoenix**, poseedor del alma de una de las cuatros bestias simbólicos: **Zhuque, el Vermillion Bird, **el fénix del sur y del fuego, señor de los veranos y uno de los fénix más poderoso de todos a la par de la fuerza de uno de los cincos reyes dragones. Y lo sorprendente Harry es que….

-¿Q-que…? ¿Por qué te detienes de repente, Ravel?

-Porque…se suponía que Zhuque había muerto junto a sus hermanos hace más de mil años y a manos de….el ave del trueno God-Slayer….y Harry, ese ser es un peligro para ti porque….si Zhuque de alguna manera sigue existiendo, quizás el ave del cielo de rayos sigue existiendo también en alguna parte. Y este quizás podría buscarte para asesinarte a ti y al ser que está en tu Sacred Gear.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro loco quizás podría intentar buscarme para asesinarme?! ¡No otra vez!

Curiosamente, el destino no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

**Mundo humano.**

-_¡¿Cómo las cosas habían terminado tan mal?!-_Pensó con urgencia el ángel caído Kalawarner mientras se apoyaba en un árbol sosteniendo su costado que rezumbaba sangre por su tremenda herida. Las cosas en general parecían extrañas y para empeorarla a ella ahora que estaba supuestamente en una misión sencilla termino ella muy herida.

Señor Azazel, señor Penemue, señor amaros y señor Barakiel habían estado inquietos debido a una creciente aumento de lo sobrenatural desde hacía un mes atrás, al parecer en esa época hubo un especie de algo que sucedió que expulso formas de energías poderosas que se movieron al mundo humano antes de desaparecer, hasta ahora en total Kalawarner podía decir que nada ha ocurrido excepto que hubo un pueblo en algún lado que fue destruido….y masacrado de la peor forma. Según los rumores algo… de una manera algo soltó una gran cantidad de…algo oscuro que pudrió todos los seres que entraron en contacto e incluso más de dos semanas desde entonces según le ha comentado su amiga Mittelt aun seguía contaminada después de intensas horas de purificación y tal. Por un lado Kalawarner pensaría que tratar con esas cosas en el mundo humano era una pérdida de tiempo pero la verdad el señor Azazel era muy benevolente y respetuoso con la vida humana, que una ciudad haya sido evaporada por algo maligno pensó que era su deber saber quién era el culpable aunque también se tenía que ser pragmático para saber si se trataba de una posible amenaza.

Debido a las urgencias de los altos mandos de Grigori muchos ángeles caídos de bajo rango se le ha enviado con la tarea de la vigilancia y si es posible invitación a la organización de usuarios de Sacred Gears, sus fuerzas no estaba en las mejores optimas condiciones así que la invitación de humanos con Sacred Gear a la fracción de ángel caídos era una buena jugada aunque no era de muy buen gusto para una parte de los ángeles caídos, en especial Kokabiel, Kalawarner simplemente le daba un comino al asunto aunque le gustaba molestar a los humanos enseñándole que aun con todo ella como un ángel caído seguía siendo una superior.

Entonces ella termino en un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada en Japón vigilando al parecer a dos personas que tenían Sacred Gear que respondían con los nombres de Nekomaru Nidai y al parecer su novia que se llamaba Akane Owari, al parecer el primero era entrenador de varios equipos en la secundaria mientras su novia era una gimnasta muy famosa en su escuela, no eran tan especial y Kalawarner solo les vigilo sin más sin molestarse realmente pero entonces unas semanas después ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal, una chica salida de quien sabe donde se les acerco y entonces Nekomaru Nidai mostro su Sacred Gear. Fue una verdadera monstruosidad, un segundo estaban en aquel parque vacio y al siguiente había una explosión de electricidad y destrucción por todos lados. Kalawarner en el futuro podía jurar que escucho la forma de un ave hecho de electricidad desde el ataque y el sonido de mil aves. Ella iba a actuar para saber la situación pero entonces fue cuando, quizás, descubrió el causante de la infección de aquella ciudad que tanto interés tenia señor Azazel.

Malevolencia pura estallo sin igual totalmente de la nada.

-_Urgh…con solo recordarlo….me hace tener ganas de vomitar…-_Pensó respirando con dificultad Kalawarner mientras temblaba al mismo tiempo, lo que creía fue una batalla fue tan rápido y caótico que no se pudo ubicar correctamente y entonces esa maldad pura surgió de la nada que le ataco sin igual, ella juraba, maldita sea que ella juraba que si no fuera por su luz santa entonces ella se abría vuelto loca porque experimento una ilusión llena de monstruosidades que le llenaron de un terrible sentimiento de **desesperación** sin fin. Cuando logro calmarse pudo observar a Nekomaru Nidai y su novia heridos e inconscientes siendo sellados por el causante de no solo derrotar a los dos humanos sino incapacitar tanto a ella como también a la mitad de los seres humanos en aquel pueblo.

Kalawarner intento detener al causante de tal suceso con una lanza de luz pero….esa chica…esa cosa simplemente se dio la vuelta, le miro con sus ojos grises y estos brillaron de locura sinfín antes de que toda la zona fuera consumida para un mejor modo de explicarlo sería…**sombras llenas de desesperación **antes de desaparecer tan repentina como apareció. No solo destrozo su lanza de luz sino se destruyo toda una cuadra a la redonda y si no fuera por sus alas Kalawarner sabía que abría muerto pero resulto herida tanto física como emocionalmente así que se dispuso a informarle al señor Azazel y Grigori lo que habría sucedido pero cuando iba a teletransportacion sufrió un dolor sin fin y para su consternación al parecer fue sumamente herida por alguna clase de maldición en su cuerpo, en concreto en su costado, que impedía el uso completo de sus poderes, desesperada de su situación decidió ir a la ciudad donde su amiga Raynare estaría para así informar de la situación pero a la mitad del camino fue atacada por una demonio callejero llamada Vizer con quien tuvo que luchar pero con su estado herido la batalla fue dura y ella aunque salió victoriosa termino mas herida.

Y ahí estaba ella en medio de un bosque desagriándose intentando usar un hechizo de curación pero sea lo que sea que esa niña…esa cosa, esa cosa de cabello rosa que se llevo a Nekomaru Nidai y Akane Owari le había dejado una maldición incurable. Y ni podía dormir porque sufría pesadillas y su energía estaba muy desgastada ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le ataco? Ella no podía negar la verdad mas…ella iba a morir, eso era seguro, era una lástima en verdad ya que ella no logro decir esta información a señor Azazel, el que siempre vio lo mejor en ella aun cuando ella misma sabía que no valía mucho la pena. Era tan su devoción al gran ángel caído que incluso acepto el estúpido plan de Raynare de hacerse de poder de algunos Sacred Gears para ser de verdadera utilidad a señor Azazel. Pero parecía que no se iba a poder cumplir, parecía que en verdad este era su fin y con una mueca cerró los ojos dejando que el tiempo vuele y que el momento de su fin llegue. Su cuerpo parecía aceptar su deseo porque lentamente comenzaba a dormirse pero entonces repentinamente siente una presencia acercarse a su persona así que con todas sus fuerzas abre sus ojos y observa de quien se trataba—

-¡tranquila! ¡te llevare a un lugar seguro y te curare, lo juro por mi honor que te ayudare o sino no me llamo Karlamine, la caballero más honorable!-Hablo una joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos verde que le miraba profundamente con preocupación mientras guardaba su espada en su funda y con cuidado tomaba a Kalawarner en estilo de novia, si la ángel caído estuviera en su mejor estado se habría echado a reír que una humana podía sostenerla en tal estado, en cambio lentamente comenzó a caer dormida sin preocuparse si este humano iba a poder ayudarla o no. Solo dejaría que el destino decidiera cual era el suyo. Así Karlamine llevo al ángel caído que encontró y usando un hechizo de refuerzo en su cuerpo salió corriendo a alta velocidad dispuesta a llegar a su cabaña para así darle apoyo médico a la mujer que se encontró. Había jurado por su honor que le ayudaría.

Y ella nunca rompería su honor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su gusto, en total no es curioso que ninguno aquellos que se convierten en demonio no reaccionan tan mal cuando saben que se convirtieron en demonio, en especial Asia que al menos debía de haber mostrado un poco de trauma o algo así. Mi teoría en este fic es que siendo Harry de un mundo "normal" dejando a un lado lo del mundo mágico el reacciono como cualquier humano en su situación reaccionaria además de que él pensó justamente que su situación era terrible pero el logro calmarse aunque seguirá un poco amargo sobre su status actual. He mostrado la faceta de rey de Ravel siendo ella preocupada de su reina pero mostrando su deseo de que su reina sea un gran poderoso demonio además de su motivación y como tratar de hacerle frente a un problema, siendo ella estratégica y tal se esperaba que fuera capaz de ver cosas que otros no. Oh, ha aparecido personajes de Dangan Ronpa ¿y quién fue ese ser de malevolencia? Si alguien conoce Dangan Ronpa de seguro saben de quien hable, eso sí que es solo porque he visto algunos videos y cosa de wiki, no soy un maestro ni nada, entonces tenemos a Karlamine y Kalawarner ¿Qué les pasaras esas dos ahora? En el siguiente episodio Harry aprende de Zhuque, termina en Hokkaido, conocen a Karlamine y Kalawarner pero entonces son atacados por un asesino serial y su amigo Barba azul ¿y cómo así que invoca a demonios salidos de Chtulu o como se llame?**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónicas del rey fénix. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que Highschool DxD.**

**Harry x Ravel x harem. El harem está conformado por: Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares, Bennia, Valerie Tepes, Kiyome Abe, Kalawarner y Aika Kiriyuu. Aparecerán nuevos Sacred Gears, nuevos personajes, nuevas sagas y tal, por lo tanto en si este fic no entrara plenamente con el canon. En el cap anterior se me olvido agregar a Kalawarner al harem así que disculpen.**

**Las series utilizadas en este fic como bases para los OCs son la siguiente: Sekirei, Dangan Ronpa y Tsukihime/Fate Stay Night (Nasuverse). Les repito y les aviso de antemano: solo se usara la apariencia, personalidad, historia más o menos alterada, poder y tal de los personajes, no las sagas de las series por lo que esto no sería un multi crossover, como por ejemplo con Dangan Ronpa, apenas y solo he visto unos videos y leído wiki así que si alguien no sabe quién es Nagito Komaeda está bien y no hay necesidad de averiguar sobre toda la serie, solo es como un OC pero no será creación mía sino una base de un personaje de otra serie ya hecha, porque así no creo accidentalmente Gary stu aburridos. Además debo de aclarar que me entere que Ravel tenía otro hermano sin nombre así que para no meterme en lio ya que en capitulo anterior solo mencione a Riser y a Ruval, hare de cuenta que Ravel solo tiene a esos dos hermanos.**

* * *

_Saga 1: Jack en Hokkaido._

El Sacred Gear **King Phoenix**, que tenía en sellado el alma de una de las cuatros bestias simbólicas chinas; **Zhuque, el Vermillion Bird, **el fénix del sur y del fuego, señor de los veranos que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Harry james Potter. El ave Vermillion es una existencia junto a sus hermanos e iguales que componían el grupo de las cuatros bestias simbólicas aunque anteriormente fueron llamados cuatros bestias sagradas pero resulto que un grupo de seres bestiales en Vietnam tomaron el titulo cuando Zhuque y sus hermanos fallecieron hace ya siglos atrás.

Cuando Harry Potter paso por la tierra de la muerte Zhuque y sus hermanos se incrustaron al cuerpo de Harry para así escapar de la tierra de la muerte y renacer, claro está que no fue el único, quizás cientos de seres de gran poder igual escaparon de la muerte y andan libres en el mundo humano de nuevo aunque posiblemente la mayoría estén sellados en Sacred Gears nuevos, la razón del porque esto sucedía es porque el sistema de los Sacred Gears tenía una especial clausula en donde había Sacred Gears que tenían seres de gran poder sellados dentro y aun con salir de la tierra de las muertes estos seres a mas tardar son fantasmas conscientes sin cuerpo que en total solos no pueden hacer mucho en el mundo, por lo que no les queda de otra mas que unirse a un humano o a un ser que tiene un lado humano u otro medio y así que al introducirse en un cuerpo humano el sistema de dios de la biblia automáticamente crea un nuevo Sacred Gear de acuerdo que tipo de habilidad tiene el espíritu en que esta sellado. Alguno sino la mitad rápidamente se clasifican como Longinus: una razón más de lo bizarro que puede ser el sistema sin dios manejándolo. Michael no puede hacerlo todo al final.

-¿Quieres decir que por tener a…este como se llame en mi interior fue porque me convertí en mitad fénix?-Pregunto confundido Harry mientras Kahago Phenex tomaba un poco de café de su tasa mientras leía un libro sentando en su asiento con la compañía en su oficina privada, a su lado estaba su esposa leyendo también aunque era más una revista que otra cosa y Ravel igual estaba presente solo que ella igual esperaba que le respondería su padre a las dudas de su reina. Harry rasco un poco su cabeza aun confundido-…Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, ya me habrían informado si era mitad fénix cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts o si tenía algo sellado en mi interior, sinceramente muchas cosas no me dijeron en Hogwarts que he terminado aprendiendo aquí y estoy en verdad confundido ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ser mitad fénix? No es posible que eso pueda suceder, es biológicamente imposible.

-También pensamos eso, joven, los fénix puros en esta época son seres que tienen pensamientos racional hasta un cierto punto pero el apareamiento entre uno con un humano es imposible y pensé que quizás seas el resultado de un experimento ya que dices que tuviste padres humanos magos sin ningún rango de un fénix pero con el descubrimiento en como posees al Vermillion Bird en tu interior entonces solo tendremos que decir que fue por él que tienes esos rangos.

-….. ¿Es malo? Es decir ¿ser mitad fénix?

-Nada de eso, es más, es una bendición que mi hija haya descubierto a tal joya en bruto, los poderes de un Phenex y un fénix son muy diferentes de lo que se esperaría pero quizás con nosotros aprendan manejar mejor esos poderes.

-….Eh ¿Qué tan diferentes son?

-Oh son muy diferentes, pues veras el clan Phenex al principio no teníamos habilidades de fénix pero antes de que existiera la biblia y el mundo era joven nuestro clan estaba en la carrera para encontrar su habilidad especial, con los Bael con su poder de destrucción, con los Bune con su habilidad de transformación de dragon y los Marbas con su transformación de leones era una prueba de que si queríamos destacar entre los otros pilares debíamos de tener un poder único y estudiando a estos tres clanes descubrimos un modo. El poder de una bestia.

-El fénix puedo suponer.

-Exacto, fuimos a varias partes del mundo a obtener el fuego intenso de los grandes fénix, Fenghuang y Zhuque siendo los principales por lo tanto ellos son considerados nuestros ancestros, cuando obtuvimos sus poderes así nos convertimos en el poderoso clan Phenex de los inmortales.

-….Ya veo.

-Bien, te explicare porque los poderes de un Phenex son muy diferentes el de un fénix, por un lado el Phenex tiene una regeneración mayor que se gano con la genética de nuestros ancestros en convertir nuestros cuerpo en fuego solido que se regenera después de cada daño que recibe, esto está basado en el aura de poder de destrucción de un miembro calificado del clan Bael, los fénix no tienen exactamente esa habilidad como la nuestra, es un poco diferente.

Kahago tomo un sorbo de su bebida y miro al vacio por un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

-Es más una regeneración física más que otra cosa, daños severos como quizás la destrucción de un corazón es un daño que no estoy seguro serias capaz de curar pero la perdida de miembros pueden ser curados y recuperados si se concentra totalmente en ello, siendo tu mitad fénix puedo suponer que heridas menores y unas que otras graves se curaran con el tiempo pero a diferencia de nosotros un ataque de un corazón o peor al cerebro ya seria suerte de que sobrevivieras ¿entiendes, joven Potter?

-ugh… sí, señor.

-Bien, claro está que un fénix tienes ventaja que los Phenex no tienen, nuestro clan se dice que manejamos el aire y el fuego naturalmente, bueno en realidad es mentira, tenemos una afinidad a esos hechizos cierto pero un Phenex no lo domina de inmediato, en verdad nuestros ataques de fuegos es mas la utilización del fuego de nuestras formas de fénix y lo soltamos en ataque, en total es como si estuviéramos arrancando parte de nuestros cuerpos y lo lanzamos, ya al crecer se necesita entrenar en el arte elemental y tal pero en esencia no somos apegados a los elementos. Un fénix en cambio sí.

Ravel le instar a Harry en voz baja intentarlo lo cual el pelinegro lo hace con malagana aunque se sorprende posteriormente ya que de la nada una bola de fuego aparece en su mano derecha aunque el fuego era negro y rojo. No amarrillo como el de los Phenex. Kahago asintió totalmente complacido mientras Hann sonreía encantada ante tal maravilla.

-Mira cuanto has hecho y aunque es pequeña puedo decir no tiene nada de malo ya que es tu primer intento, con más empeño y control podrás ser capaz de crear una esfera de gran altura, este es el poder de tu sangre de fénix, el control innato del fuego pero no solo sirve para la destrucción sino para la curación, este fuego también sirve para curar heridas, algo por lo cual el clan Phenex no es capaz de hacer además los fénix son inmunes a los efectos de la luz ya que el fuego produce la misma, los fénix son seres que fueron adorados como bestias de la iluminación por lo que ellos tienen inmunidad a la luz y tu siendo un demonio tus rangos como fénix te hace inmune a cualquier arma hecha de luz de un exorcista o un ángel o un ángel caído, algo que incluso nosotros no somos inmunes. Claro está que el agua bendita, hechizos de exorcismos y cruces te hacen daño pero es sumamente raro que un demonio reencarnando sea inmune a la luz.

-Wow….es…increíble cuanto poder tiene un fénix. _No me gusta destacar pero considerando que ser inmune a la luz puede salvarme la vida un día no me tengo que quejar._

-Es correcto, es por ello que los fénix no han sido visto en más de 400 años y es porque con la efectividad de nuestra casa, nuestros enemigos tanto como los ángeles caídos o los ángeles e incluso casas rivales del inframundo han buscando sin cesar a los fénix para experimentar con ellos y crear contramedidas para nuestras habilidades, claro está que mi padre contacto con los pocos fénix que existían y les insto a que se escondieran, era un ganar-ganar ya que tanto nadie descubriría un modo de hacernos daño como también respetar el regalo que los ancestros nos dieron. Algo que estoy muy acuerdo.

Harry miro con respeto al señor Phenex. Muchos nobles no tendrían tal pensamiento y habrían actuado egoístamente contra ello pero parecía que el padre de su rey aunque orgulloso era un hombre de respetar. Kahago tomo un sorbo de su bebida y prosiguió hablando.

-Bueno, déjame acordare que mas habilidades tiene un fénix….bueno pues tienen las lagrimas curativas pero desgraciadamente no heredaste esos rangos, joven Potter, uno de mis subordinados más cercano tomo un poco de las lagrimas que….dejaste en tu habitación…-El señor Phenex callo mientras el aire en la oficina se puso tensa. Hann apretó los labios ante esa pieza de información que su esposo no le compartió y Ravel poso su mano en la de Harry para calmarlo quien solo aspiro un poco de aire antes de hacerle un gesto a Kahago para que prosiguiera. Kahago soltó un suspiro leve pero continuo-…Se hizo una investigación de que si tienes o no lagrimas curativas además de descubrir posibles anomalía o algún rango único en tu linaje, pues no encontramos muchos pero tus lagrimas eran normales así que no ganaste las lagrimas curativas. Lo siento.

-Tranquilo señor Phenex, creo que habrá otros modos en que pueda ser de ayuda con lo referente a la curación además las llamas que poseo no curan igual ¿no?

-Sí pero siempre es bueno tener una ventaja extra. Tu Sacred Gear por otro lado es…..desconocido, por un lado se documento la muerte del Vermillion Bird Zhuque hace mucho tiempo pero que ahora este sellado en un Sacred Gear…..es algo muy desconocido. Lo que te sugiero hacer es simplemente entrenar.

-Hare lo que pueda, señor.

-Bien, la seguridad de mi hija está en sus manos, en un mes ambos irán al mundo humano en Japón siendo más en especifico, ahí irán a la escuela por un tiempo y ahí Ravel tendrá la oportunidad de fundar su propia nobleza. Tendrás que trabajar con tus habilidades mágicas, de tu linaje de fénix y averiguar lo que puedas de tu Sacred Gear ¿he sido entendido, joven Potter?

-¡Si señor! Me asegurare de cuidar a Ravel y tendremos cuidado en el mundo humano, señor.

-Eso está bien, ahora tendrás que estudiar mucho y entrenar un poco en tus hechizos antes de irse, aun tienes que estar actualizado para que puedas funcionar en el mundo humano, hare unas llamadas para que tengan todo listo en Hokkaido, la ciudad en que estarán, para que así la autoridades humana no descubran lo que deben. Bien, vayan y comience a prepararse que en un mes se estarán yendo. Esto va para ti también, Ravel.

-Si, padre, le aseguro que tendremos cuidados aunque no creo que haya problemas… además ¿Qué nos podría pasar?

Oh, ella no debió decir eso.

* * *

**Tres semanas después.**

**Mundo humano: Hokkaido.**

-Cierre, cierre, cierre, cierre, cierre. Se repita cinco veces… ¿o era cuatro veces?-Se pregunto con confusión un joven de veinte años de cabello naranja vistiendo una chaqueta purpura, camisa blanca debajo y un pantalón negro, el estaba pintando algo con los dedos de su pies en el suelo mientras sostenía un libro extraño en su mano. El chisto un poco por un momento antes de volver a leer en el libro y asintió complacido-Si, eran cinco veces.

-¡Mmrgggmm!

-¿Mmm? Oh ¿tienes algo que decir, niño?-Pregunto el hombre mirando a un lado a un niño de unos ochos años estando amarrado por cuerda y tener una mordaza hecha de trapos en la boca mientras lloraba en silencio observando con exactitud que ocurría en la habitación. La sangre que el tipo usaba como pintura en el suelo y que pintaba siniestramente en toda la habitación pertenencia a los padres ya muertos todo gracias al sujeto que hablaba tan calmadamente al niño secuestrado. Era una visión horrible. El hombre pelinaranja ladeo un poco la cabeza antes de que alzara el libro que tenía en la mano-…tu sabrías que encontraría este libro de mis antepasados sobre cómo se invocaba a demonios y pensé, Meh, asesinar a tantos ya no tenía gracia, tenía que haber algo estupendo, original y emocionante cuanto descuartizo a quienes me termino encontrando, me encanta matar pero tiene que haber algo artístico en ello así que pensé ¿Por qué no intentar invocar a un demonio y que este mate a alguien? Así sigues vivo ¿Cómo serán los demonios? ¿Ellos aparecerán y saludaran tan casualmente? Mmm bueno, déjamelo intentarlo.

Entonces el sujeto gira en sí mismo para después pararse frente al niño y sonreírle alegremente.

-¡Yosh! ¡Mi nombre es Uryuu Ryuunosuke y soy un demonio!

-¡MMRGGGGMMMM!-Gimió aun mas aterrado el niño ante la sonrisa del asesino que después de todo soltó un suspiro de molestia.

-Mmmm no se siente bien, quisiera que mi demonio apare—

¡WOOSSSHH!

-Espera ¿Qué sucede?-Se pregunto Uryuu y observo como del circulo que hizo este estallo en una gran onda de luz y niebla que cubrió la habitación, Uryuu incluso se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa antes de observar como una figura se movía desde la niebla hasta que se hizo presente tratándose de un hombre alto vistiendo un traje de mago negro con detalle de color rojo y azul oscuro en su cuello, tenía el cabello negro bien peinado aunque con mechones sueltos y unos ojos saltones que le hacían parecer como los de un sapo, en sus manos con uñas puntiagudas descansaba un terrible libro hecho al parecer de piel humana. El sujeto miro a Uryuu por unos segundos antes de sonreír con simpatía.

-Vaya, entonces ¿eres tu quien me ayudo a volver a la vida?

-Eh…pues… ¿no se?

-Oh tranquilo joven, tu pequeño truco de verdad me ha ayudado a recuperar mi cuerpo físico….ara, oh veo que has hecho ¿has matado a los padres de este niño?

-Si, así es, soy Uryuu Ryuunosuke, veinte años, desempleado, mis aficiones son matar y matar, quería invocar a un demonio para que matara a este niño…. ¿tu eres un demonio?

-¿Un demonio? Oh no, no soy de hecho pero igual….tengo mis maneras de ayudarte con tu afición joven Ryuunosuke ¿quieres ayudar en esto?

-¡Adelante señor!

-Oh solo dime barba azul, es un apodo que me gusta en verdad, ahora veamos qué hacemos con este pequeño….oh probare mi libro de hechizos de Prelati, veamos… ¡aja! Aquí hay algo bueno…. Bien adelante…

-¡MRGMMGMMG!—

¡SPLASH!

-…Entonces joven Ryuunosuke ¿Cómo le pareció?

-Oh men….fue tan ¡Sugoi! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo hasta saciarnos! ¡¿Vienes conmigo en mi camino de la matanza, barba azul?!

-Sería un honor, joven Ryuunosuke.

Tiempos oscuros venían en Hokkaido.

* * *

**Varias semanas después.**

-¡…En otras noticas se han encontrado otras escenas de crimen en la avenida 32, la policía aun no ha…!

¡Click!

-¡Tsk! Nunca es fácil para mí ¿no?-Mascullo Harry con suma molestia mientras tiraba el control en el sofá y tomaba asiento en una silla mirando al vacio con molestia. Desde hacía dos semanas que habían llegado a Hokkaido después de un mes intenso de entrenamiento y estudios para que así Ravel pueda familiarizarse con el mundo humano y comenzar la búsqueda de su nobleza, lastimosamente se calculo mal el tiempo y resultan que estaban en comienzo del verano lo cual significaba vacaciones para la escuela y la mayoría de los jóvenes en la ciudad están en actividades lejos de la zona en donde Harry y Ravel residían en la pequeña casa bien acomodada que Kahago Phenex mando a preparar hacia un tiempo atrás para la llegada de Ravel y su reina. En total la búsqueda de nuevos miembros será un poco complicado de lo que se esperaba pero entonces había un problema cuando recién llegaron.

La ciudad estaba siendo arrasada por un asesino serial.

-_No uno normal considerando lo que viste, Harry…-_Eso fue lo que Ravel le había dicho después del incidente horrible que le había ocurrido. Siendo él un demonio recién reencarnando se le esperaba que cumpliera unas que otras tareas como hacer contratos aunque no era el único Ravel igual tenía que, ellos habían enviando algunos panfletos en algunas zonas sur de Hokkaido y así iniciaron su jornada de invocación para hacer contratos, los primeros eran sencillos tratándose de cuidar una casa o darle algo al benefactor, Ravel tuvo la mala suerte de tocarle un joven que le gustaba las lolis y desde ahí se convirtió en un cliente frecuente, cosa que no le gustaba a Harry.

Pero entonces una semana después de su llegada Harry fue transportado a una ubicación para una invocación que se había hecho y lo que vio fue muy horrible. Era una escena de crimen tan atroz que Harry tuvo que luchar para no gritar de horror y pensó rápido ya que uso un hechizo de invisibilidad para ocultar su presencia antes del que le invoco le notara pero entonces Harry tuvo que esquivar el ataque de una criatura con tentáculo y que logro derrotar usando hechizos de fuegos pero Harry no se quedo a investigar y rápidamente regreso a la casa que él y Ravel compartían en estado de shock y pavor, Ravel tuvo que calmarle por toda una hora para que Harry describiera mejor lo que había sucedido, fue invocando en una escena de masacre en una casa normal japonesa según pudo notar y al ver tanta sangre uso un hechizo de invisibilidad para así evitar que lo vieran pero al parecer…una criatura de alguna clase hecha de tentáculos con una apariencia casi similar a una estrella de mar de color azul oscuro y con mandíbulas igual le ataco antes de que lograrse matarle. Ravel estuvo preocupada ya que sabía bien aun con los violentos y radicales que podían ser algunos de los demonios de algunos clanes nadie se iría en una masacre así sin ninguna razón aparente. Su único pensamiento era que se trataba de un diablo callejero y uno competente si era capaz de tener como familiar a la cosa es que ataco a Harry.

-_¡No podemos dejar ese asesino vivo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!-_Había afirmado Harry cuando supo entonces que en si un asesino en serie andaba suelto en Hokkaido y que al parecer tenía relación con lo sobrenatural, Ravel había contactado con sus padres pero para su sorpresa no pudo hacerlo y determino de inmediato que quien sea el asesino tenia poderes mágicos que han cortado la señal de comunicación en todo el pueblo y que definitivamente sabe que ellos están ahí. Era grave en verdad porque si la iglesia se metía en el asunto definitivamente serian culpado simplemente por ser demonios. Así que en las noches Ravel y Harry volaban en el cielo observando y buscando al asesino pero este definitivamente era muy listo y para frustración, odio y asco para los dos demonios el asesino seguía con su racha de muerte y aumentaba más las barbaridades que hacían. Estaban desesperados y no sabían qué hacer.

-Harry, se que estas molesto porque no hemos nada sobre estos asesinatos, yo también estoy molesta pero….hemos hecho de todo y….yo temo un poco-La voz de Ravel saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y tomo nota que en lugar de los vestidos pomposos que usaban en la mansión Phenex usaba simplemente una camisa de botones femenina y una falda roja haciendo que Harry se sonrojara un poco en el pensamiento de lo hermosa que era pero él se recompuso al pensar en las palabras de la rubia y así poniéndose de pie se planto frente a ella y con duda, timidez y nerviosismo la abrazo con cuidado intentando calmarle. Parecía que lo logro un poco porque ella soltó un suspiro profundo y después asintió un poco-….gracias por el abrazo…estoy estresada…nunca espere que tenía que lidiar con estas cosas.

-Yo tampoco. Esperaba un poco de tiempo de descanso y tal….no esto, no de nuevo.

-…. ¿de nuevo?

-Nunca he visto tal suceso antes pero he sido víctima de acoso de un psicópata…. ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias Harry…aunque solo te deje abrazarme solo porque si-Menciono Ravel con la cara roja mientras apartaba a Harry y le daba la espalda cruzándose de brazo. Harry rio nerviosamente ante tal cambio de aptitud pero el frunció el ceño mirando a los lejos, debían de encontrar a ese asesino de una vez antes de que las cosas empeoraran para ellos.

* * *

**Más tarde en la noche.**

**En otra parte en Hokkaido.**

¡SLASH! ¡SWIIIISHH!

-¡TOMA ESTO BESTIA INMUNDA!-Grito con fiereza Karlamine mientras cortaba otra de esas terribles criatura que habían estado atacando a su ciudad natal en las sombras de la noche desde hacia unas semanas atrás. Siendo ella consciente del mundo sobrenatural lo vio como su tarea hacer frente a este problema pero aun con sus habilidades le ha costado ser una tarea muy difícil para ella. Con un gran tajo de su espada partió en dos a otro de esos seres y siguió cortando antes de que el grupo que había encontrado fueran destruidos, ella no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr para así no poder ser capturado por el causante de estos males-_¡Si no fuera por Kalawarner esto habría sido difícil! ¡Aun más de lo normal!_

Karlamine du Lac nació de una familia de cazadores y mercenarios de baja categoría proveniente de la unión de un miembro de una familia de grandes cazadores de monstruos europeo y una mujer japonesa hace mas de doscientos años, su familia no era tan fuerte y más siendo una familia nacida de una unión ilícita de una mujer con un cazador noble entonces tampoco tenían reputación en sus principios hasta que el bisabuelo de Karlamine al parecer lucho según se decía contra el descendiente del antiguo rey sumerio, el rey de los héroes y el rey divino, Gilgamesh de Uruk y logro sobrevivir de toda la cosa, claro que su bisabuelo fue la excepción de su clan y eso inspiro a Karlamine a volverse en una gran espadachín pero entonces su familia fue masacrada cuando era muy niña por una familia de asesinos de monstruos llamado Nanaya y Karlamine ha logrado sobrevivir por si sola por puro esfuerzo pero aparte de manejar unos hechizos básicos, hipnosis y el manejo de la espada mas allá no tenía nada y eso era una vergüenza para ella ya que a comparación de muchos otros usuarios de espadas ella era en verdad inferior.

-_¡Refuerzo!-_Pensó activando unos de los pocos hechizos que se sabía, refuerzo era un hechizo en cual la energía mágica cubre un objeto y como su nombre indica lo refuerza para hacerlo más fuerte, un palo de madera podría adquirir la fuerza de una bara de acero con ese hechizo teniendo como ejemplo, Karlamine usaba ese hechizo para convertir sus músculos y huesos en acero haciéndoles más fuerte pero tienes sus límites, ponerle demasiado poder causaría que su cuerpo se destruyera por el uso excesivo de refuerzo, siempre se tenía que usar una cantidad justa. En total con el refuerzo mejoro su destreza y así su velocidad aumento ya que según comprobó en una pulsera en su muñeca otro grupo de esas criaturas estaban moviéndose de nuevo, debía de agradecer que Kalawarner le dio esa ayuda.

Hablando de la mencionada ángel caída esa es otra cosa, en medio de un tiempo de entrenamiento Karlamine había encontrado a la herida Kalawarner y decidió ayudarle aunque ya supo desde el principio que era un ángel caído pero eso no la disuadió de ayudarla, lo había jurado por su honor. Cuando trato a Kalawarner se sorprendió lo que descubrió ya que tenía un especie de herida en su costado derecho que contenía una maldición tremenda que no solo afectaba físicamente a Kalawarner sino emocionalmente ya que Karlamine tuvo que hacerle compañía a la ángel caído cuando este tenía episodios de ataques de pánicos o esquizofrenia y ni muchos menos se hable de las pesadillas nocturnas. Al principio la mujer era criticona y acida pero en un mes se había calentado con ella y una amistad se formo además que Karlamine sabía que Kalawarner la necesita ya que ni podía levantarse de la cama además…trágicamente la maldición lentamente comenzaba a devorar su esperanza de vida a un ritmo muy peligroso y si no fuera porque Kalawarner era un ángel caído de seguro habría muerto ya hace mucho. Ella usando magia de ángel caído había bendecido su espada y darle una brújula en donde se podía detectar esencias sobrenaturales para ayudarle en su batalla contra las criaturas que caminaban en las noches de Hokkaido y causar muerte a toda parte.

¡BOOMMM!

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué fue eso?-Murmuro Karlamine y así acelero mientras apretaba su espada en su mano derecha y en cuestión de minutos llego a la zona en la cual su brújula indicaba presencia sobrenatural y en la cual sucedió de la causa del sonido de la explosión. Ella observo que habían un gran grupo de esas criaturas siendo destruidos por ataques de fuegos de dos jóvenes casi de su edad, una niña rubia que disparaba desde sus manos llamaradas de fuego amarrillo-naranja y un chico pelinegro que lanzaba fuego rojo y negro desde una mano mientras con la otra parecía que invocaba un escudo blanco deteniendo los ataques de ácidos y otras cosas. Karlamine uso la brújula y descubrió gracias a las enseñanzas de Kalawarner que esos dos jóvenes tenían más presencial de lo sobrenatural por lo que obviamente no eran humanos. Karlamine se oculto un poco observando al par.

-¡Harry debemos de acabar con ellos de inmediato! ¡Atacare de frente y tú detrás!

-¡Correcto Ravel! **¡Aparición!-**Exclamo Harry desactivando sus ataques y en un remolino de energía desapareció de su lugar para después aparecer detrás del todo el grupo de criaturas grotesca. El poder mágico en sí de Harry había cambiado, ya no podía hacer todos los hechizos que hacia cuando era humano, hechizos como Lumos o Accio fueron difíciles de hacer y al parecer la Transfiguración era imposible para su persona aunque nunca fue tan bueno en ello, por un lado aun sin necesidad de usar varita necesitaba nombrar sus hechizos para la concentración, nombra la aparición es un ejemplo aunque era diferente al de los magos ya que en si Harry tuvo que recrearla con prueba y fallo, era como una aparición normal pero no tenía ese horrible efecto que tenia pero tenía la debilidad que solo se podía hacer máximo diez o doce metros a su alrededor, era imposible incluso teletransportarme de una ciudad a otra como era usual. Extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante-**¡INCENDIO!**

-**¡Flame Phenex!-**Exclamo al mismo tiempo Ravel invocando llamas ardientes combinado con poder demoniaco de viento creando un mar de llamas que choco contras las criaturas mientras atrás de las mismas Harry ataco con un potenciado hechizo de fuego lo cual causo que ambos ataques colisionaran con sus víctimas en medios convirtiéndolas en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Ya al poco tiempo ambos jóvenes dejaron sus ataques para respirar un poco por el gasto de energía pero entonces Karlamine noto como sigilosamente una de las criaturas salía de la tierra y de su filosa boca escupió un gran pico lleno de liquido que de seguro era venenoso y se lanzo hacia Ravel mientras ella le daba la espalda, Karlamine no dejaría que tal acción deshonrosa sucediera así que reforzando sus piernas salió corriendo y corto en dos a la criatura impidiendo su ataque. Ravel sobresaltada se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica castaña vestida en aradura matar a una de esas malignas criaturas que pretendía dañarle mientras estaba distraída-…tu me salvaste….espera… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Karlamine y he estado buscando al causante de estas criaturas más los asesinatos en masas, viendo que igual estaban siendo atacados puedo suponer que no son los causantes pero sé que no son humanos. Así que hablen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

**Varios minutos después.**

-Ya veo…entonces ¿son demonios? Primera vez que me encuentro con uno, se ven decentes pero les pregunto ¿de verdad no son los causantes de todos estos males?

-Claramente no. Admito que puede parecer que si y es por ello que yo y mi reina estamos tratando de capturar al asesino porque si la iglesia o algún miembro de la fracción Shinto se enteran de esto y más con nosotros aquí no solo seriamos asesinados sino podría causar un gran problema para mi raza y todo en general.

-Mmmmm puedo decir que no mienten y aunque no estoy tan conectada con el mundo sobrenatural se bien lo frágil que es la paz entre las fracciones. Esto obviamente sucede por una fuerza sobrenatural pero de la clase es sumamente muy diferente. El número de muerto ya ha excedido a 67 personas en más de tres semanas y el número sigue aumentado, no tengo alguna clase de sentimiento contra los demonios por lo que aceptare trabajar con ustedes si….me ayudan con un problema.

-….bueno, te ves clasificada y conoces mejor estos terrenos que nosotros, una alianza es lo mejor…. ¿de qué se trata en especifico este trabajo?

-….Bueno…

* * *

**Veinte minutos más tarde.**

Ravel miro a Kalawarner. Kalawarner miro a Ravel. Harry temblaba un poco nervioso. Karlamine limpiaba su espada. Zhuque se echaba una siesta en su Sacred Gear. Todos estaban en silencio. Y la situación no podía ser más tensa, Karlamine no tenía problemas con los demonios, siendo ella una niña huérfana entonces todo lo que aprendió del mundo fue auto dictada así que trataba a todos como iguales, por lo tanto ella no le importo pedir ayuda a Ravel por si tenía una forma para curar a una amiga suya…que paso a ser una ángel caído. Claro está que se lo digo cuando ella llevo a los dos demonios a su casa y pues como Ravel había aceptado su orgullo dictaba que tenía que terminar su lado del compromiso. O estaba ahí viendo a Kalawarner pensando si debía de negarse, la lógica le decía que debía de negarse ya que era un ángel caído que debía de tratar pero su mente igual estaba moviéndose a por mil pensando en una ganancia que podía conseguir. Harry estaba nervioso por el silencio. Kalawarner aun sudando, gimiendo de dolor, con molestia en todo su cuerpo y con horribles escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo no quitaba su mirada de la demonio que apareció repentinamente y que supuestamente Karlamine afirmo que iba a curarle. Y la mencionada solo limpiaba su espada como si nada, como si no hubiera dos enemigos jurados y que una tiene la llave de salvar la otra. Karlamine era muy simple en las cosas, no veía nada de malo en la situación. Harry alzo la mano como si de un niño de escuela se tratara y hablo.

-…Eh….pues… ¿Por qué no…?

-Harry.

-¿Si Ravel?

-…Cállate. Estoy pensando.

-Ouhhh.

-…Ok….suficiente….tengo que preguntar….Karlamine….¿porque….trajiste….demonios aquí?... ¿acaso….son…los causantes….de…esas muertes….?-Hablo entonces Kalawarner y se podía escuchar lo mal que estaba, su voz estaba ronca y se le notaba la dificultad en hablar, Karlamine dejo su tarea y miro a su huésped y un poco amiga para después soltar un suspiro.

-No Kalawarner, cuando les traje aquí use la brújula para vigilar la fuente de energía sobrenatural en mi pueblo, la energía es dispersa pero no conectada con estos demonios y como no hay similitud definitivamente lo que sea que está ocurriendo no tiene nada que ver con demonios.

-... ¿porque…los trajiste…?

-Porque no soy una medico. Ellos tienen poderes mas allá de lo que yo puedo hacer, quizás tengan un modo de ayudarte.

-¿Ayudada….yo….por un…demonio?...locura….en verdad….locura….prefiero…morir que—

-Kalawarner, vas a morir al final de todo, sufre una maldición que está atacando tu esperanza de vida, ningún órgano, ningún musculo, ningún hueso, nada de eso, es tu esperanza de vida y eso aseguraras que tengas una muerte lenta y horrible que aun con un cuerpo saludable no podrá curar. No sé con exactitud te paso pero no veo como te podría ayudar, una ayuda externa podría ser beneficioso.

-Joder….joder….esto….es una…maldita….burla….a mí…orgullo….yo…no…puedo…creer esto…-Haciendo una mueca Kalawarner sabía que la situación para ella era mala, ese….ese maldito ser había al parecer concentro un poder en su herida que poco a poco comenzaba a comer su energía vital matándola de la peor forma, según su parecer para sobrevivir necesitaba alguien con un notable Sacred Gear tipo curación o alguien que sepa Senjutsu o alterar su cuerpo eliminando la maldición y restaurando su fuerza de la vida. Esta última es más fácil ya que ya podía suponer porque el demonio frente suyo la miraba con tanta atención y esa opción aunque fácil era la más horrible. Entonces Ravel hablo de repente mientras suspiraba y se arrodillaba a lado de la cama de Kalawarner.

-Intentare con hechizos mágicos, Harry ven a ayudarme…-El mencionado se confunde porque él no sabe ningún hechizo de curación pero entonces recuerda que el tiene sus llamas de fénix que pueden ser un poder curativo, el lo había intentando antes pero no eran fuerte y en algunos casos ocurrieron incidentes en verdad. El se arrodillo a lado de la rubia demonio quien comenzó a lanzar hechizos demoniacos comprobando la herida maldita de Kalawarner para después fruncir el ceño descubriendo que hechizos de demonios de curación no funcionan, es más, era peor ya que alimentaria aun más la dichosa maldición, ella hizo un gesto a Harry y este pozo su mano en la herida de Kalawarner que tembló de dolor pero igual de molestia que un demonio le este tocando, un fuego rojo con negro surgió en la mano de Harry y Kalawarner no pudo evitar gemir sin querer sensualmente ante el toque repentino y el calor que recorrió parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento experimentaba. Harry se sonrojo con locura.

-O-oh dios… ¡Ay!-Murmuro Harry muy cohibido, la verdad es que desde que se convirtió en demonio ha notado un alto libertinaje de las cosas, oh las cosas que termino escuchando en las noches en la mansión Phenex cuando iba al baño o iba a la cocina a comer o tomar algo. Se sentía incomodo acercándose con Riser, el tipo era….oh dios ¡Ay! Pensando todo eso hacía que Harry gritara por la falta de decencia aunque nunca decía nada de eso, eran demonios después de todo, cochinadas nocturnas al parecer era cosa normal. Harry concentro su energía con el pensamiento y el deseo de traer curación a este ángel caído y los resultados fueron notados como la palidez de Kalawarner comenzó a desvanecerse pero entonces repentinamente ella se arqueo para soltar un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras escupía un poco de sangre y caía nuevamente en la cama respirando con dificultad. Harry tembló con sorpresa-¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería esto! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

-Cálmate Harry….creí que esto pasaría…pero….bueno, tengo otro método ¿quiere que lo pruebe, ángel caído?-Pregunto seriamente pero un poco decepcionada por el resultado la joven Phenex, Kalawarner le tomo un poco serenarse aunque seguía igual de mal, ella miro a Ravel por un momento antes de asentir dándole pésimo pero de mala gana, Ravel abrió un bolsillo dimensional en la cual guardar unas cosas, no era la gran cosa en verdad ya que era una pequeña brecha, de esta saco una botella de cristal con un liquido blanco que Harry y Kalawarner reconocieron como lagrimas de fénix. Ravel sin dudarlo le dio de tomar lagrimas curativas a la ángel caído pero al igual que lo anterior la maldición parecía hacerle daño, el cuerpo de Kalawarner se encontraba bien en un cierto sentido pero su esperanza de vida estaba siendo afectado profundamente, no había formar de curar eso…a menos que…-…..Si mueres entonces….puedo renacerte con un cuerpo parcialmente nuevo sin libre de maldición…solo que—

-…Tendrás…que….convertirme en….un demonio….sabia…que esa era la…única forma….-Kalawarner ya sabía eso incluso antes de que los dos demonios intentaron curarla pero escoger esa opción era como escupir todo lo que ella lucho tanto por su raza, traicionaría la confianza que su señor Azazel, Barakiel y Amaros le han puesto, era traicionar lo todo e incluso hubiera escogido la muerte al final pero quería, no, debía y tenía que advertir a señor Azazel sobre esa persona, ese ser, que se llevo a Nekomaru Nidai y que le causo esa maldición para empezar, sus instintos le decía que aquella maldita persona era un verdadero peligro y para pasar esa información necesitaba estar bien y viva. Ella poso su mirada en el demonio de pelo rubio con intensidad le pregunto-… ¿Por qué…intentaste…curarme antes…? ¿Por qué…porque lo hiciste?

-Sencillo, hay un asesino serial ahí afuera en esta ciudad, fuerzas del cielo o de los Youki podían venir y culparnos por estas muertes, nuestras muertes podrían causar una catástrofe entre las fracciones de eso estoy segura, hemos intentando de todo para atrapar al asesino pero solo no podemos hacerlo, no solos, por ellos necesitamos trabajar juntos para atraparlo antes de que la situación empeore.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no igual te convertí en un siervo mío? Si, considere eso pero reencarnar a un ángel caído podría ser un problema, en cabio pensaba curarte de otra manera y entonces como agradecimiento lucharías con nosotros, cuando esto ocurriera y las fuerzas externas sepan que causo esto serias la testigo de quien fue el causante que no fue nosotros. Entonces el mundo sobrenatural escucharan "¿escucharon eso? Demonios salvaron una ciudad" "si, fue una hija de la casa Phenex, ella logro evitar un problema y atrapo a un monstruo" "trabajo con un ángel caído, Lucifer-sama de seguro le agradecerá por asegurar la frágil paz de las fracciones" no espero en esencia todas esas palabras pero mi reputación comenzara y todo porque capture a un asesino siendo una demonio.

-….Tu…de verdad eres…..astuta…

-Bueno, sí, soy una demonio después de todo pero no te confunda….mi reina quiso ayudarte, decía que le debíamos a Karlamine en ayudarte y pues…Meh, no veo el problema-Dijo Ravel escogiéndose de hombro sin darle importancia mientras Harry sonreía nervioso ya que era en parte verdad la afirmación de Ravel, por mientras mentalmente la joven Phenex pensaba otra cosa, la verdad es que sus opciones en curar a Kalawarner sin convertirla en una de sus siervos de su nobleza era realmente cierta pero también era un modo para demostrar que sus acciones no era hostiles o viciosos, si, su explicación la hacía parecer que estaba actuando por un plan astuto pero en verdad considero ayudar en un modo en la cual no traería descontento a la ángel caído. Al final no importaba, no podía curarla de manera normal, al final toca revivirla. Ravel miro a Kalawarner-….solo te toca a ti escoger: vivir o morir. Si te conviertes en miembro de mi nobleza te aseguro que todo el clan Phenex estará ahí para darte apoyo en todo….pero si deseas morir como un ángel caído, entonces al menos aboga por nosotros si fuerzas externas llegan a la ciudad….claro, si vives mucho.

Así todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de Kalawarner. Karlamine se arrodillo a lado igual en la cama que la ángel caído descansaba, con su espada a su lado mirando a la mujer de cabello negro con una expresión solemne y culpable, ella que había prometido por su honor ayudar a su huésped había fallado y se sentía miserable. Harry por otro lado fruncía el ceño mirando al suelo, cuando se entero del sistema de Evil Pieces y la idea de Ravel para reencarnar otros seres para convertirlos en sus sirvientes se enojo profundamente ya que creía que era un sistema para convertir humanos y otros en esclavos pero Ravel le comento un poco más la situación que si bien parece todo el sistema al final hay un libre albedrio para los nuevos demonios, quizás ella pueda usar astucia y un poco de palabrería pero ella nunca causara mal a sus futuros sirvientes, ella ya aprendió lo delicado que era el asunto con su reina, ella buscara quienes está dispuesto y nada más, ello se lo juro y Harry levemente le creyó pero aun así la situación actual no era una que le gustaba. Así los dos demonios y la humana esperaron con paciencia la respuesta del ángel caído para después esta decir finalmente lo esperado.

-….Acepto…-Respondió Kalawarner dejando caer una lagrima de uno de sus ojos. No era por su vida que acepto sino para vivir para darle la información de su última misión al señor Azazel, era tal su lealtad que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para ser por última vez de ayuda a su gran líder. Tendrá que acostumbrarse ser una demonio pero mentalmente se juro, se juro que se volvería lo suficiente fuerte para ir y cazar a aquel maldito ser que causo todos estos problemas en primer lugar.

-…Te prometo que siempre tendrás quienes confiaras, te aseguro que como tu rey yo te cuidare…-Murmuro Ravel mirando la lagrima que Kalawarner dejo caer. Oh sí que era difícil ser un rey, pensar tan profundo y tratando de encontrar soluciones a tantos problemas de verdad va a ser un martirio, por suerte Harry era bueno haciendo café, eso la calmaba. Ravel se levanto y creó una esfera de fuego en su mano antes de escogerla comprimiéndola mientras era observado un poco confusión de parte de Karlamine y Harry, por otro lado Kalawarner solo miraba a la niña rubia impasible ya resignada de su destino. Ravel comenzó a explicar-….maldiciones de estas clases desaparecen cuando el afectado muere, si la revivo como un demonio con esta maldición seguirá afectadora aun siendo una demonio. Tengo que matarla para después revivirla.

-Ravel…pero….

-¡Espera!

-…. ¿Qué quieres, chica?

-Yo lo hare.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque prometí por mi honor que iba a ayudar a Kalawarner. He fallado en eso pero si es de matarla para ayudarle entonces deseo ser quien se manche la sangre pero también le pido un favor. Por favor….conviérteme en su sirviente también-Dijo Karlamine sorprendiendo a todos tanto por su deseo de ser quien asesine a Kalawarner sino también su deseo voluntario de convertirse en un demonio. Harry fue el que entendió la razón detrás de eso; penitencia, como había dicho anteriormente había fallado en su deseo de ayudar a Kalawarner y si para que ella se salve es volverse una demonio entonces para saldar su deuda, su fallo, debía volverse una demonio y así estar a mano con su compañera. Harry tuvo una vida dura tanto con los Dursleys e incluso en Hogwarts, el sacrifico mucho para obtener cosas a cambio, se tuvo que aguantar los celos y la estupidez de Ron para tener un amigo cercano y era igual con Hermione, no eran perfectos y muchas veces les sacaron de las casillas pero soportar sus errores y perdonárselo era un sacrificio para así tener tal buenos amigos. Era una de sus penitencias que tuvo que lidiar como humano y mago. Y el podía entender lo que Karlamine deseaba.

-…Ravel. Déjala. Ella será una gran aliada.

-…Esta bien, procede Karlamine-Dijo Ravel haciéndose a un lado permitiendo a Karlamine ponerse de pie y tomar su espada poniéndosela encima del corazón de Kalawarner que le lanzo una mirada suave por una vez aunque aún seguía enferma y posteriormente cerró los ojos esperando el final. Con un movimiento rápido Karlamine apuñalo el corazón de Kalawarner. Ella gruño de dolor por un momento pero se resistió a retorcerse y a los pocos segundos se quedo quieta, Harry miro a otro lado totalmente perturbador por presencia una muerte, Ravel cerró los ojos sabiendo bien que parte de su inocencia murió y Karlamine soltó unas lagrimas igual porque sus manos tomaron una vida aun cuando dicha vida regresaría eventualmente. Repentinamente un humo negro rojizo salió de la herida del cuerpo de Kalawarner lo que causo escalofríos a los otros tres jóvenes antes de desvanecerse sin dejar rastro. Era oficial: la maldición fue deshecha.

-….Es tiempo, Ravel-Dijo Harry en voz baja mirando al suelo.

Ravel rápidamente trajo un estuche de su bolsillo dimensional la cual contenía todas sus otras Evil Pieces. Ella medito la situación por un momento moviendo sus piezas antes de sacar dos piezas y así tenerlas en sus dos manos presionándolas en los pechos de Karlamine y Kalawarner. Poder demoniaco rezumbo en el aire y Ravel comenzó a recitar:

-¡Pido a mi nombre Ravel Phenex, tu Karlamine, yo que te resucite en esta tierra como mi siervo y renazcas como un diablo! ¡Tu mi "caballero" con una nueva vida, Álzate!-Karlamine recibió la pieza del caballero que entro rápidamente a su cuerpo.

Por mientras sucedía Ravel centro su atención al cuerpo de Kalawarner y poso una pieza en su el pecho del cuerpo del angel caido.

-¡Pido a mi nombre Ravel Phenex, tu Kalawarner, yo que te resucite en esta tierra como mi siervo y renazcas como un diablo! ¡Tu mi "Alfil" con una nueva vida, Álzate!-Exclamo con fuerza Ravel y finalmente las dos chicas brillaron por un tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Kalawarner se sentara y comenzara respirar mientras la una vez ángel caído temblaba un poco antes de soltar unos tosidos ya sabiendo que estaba una vez mas viva. Ravel y Harry tomaron nota las nuevas alas demonios que surgieron en la espalda tanto de la una vez ángel caído y la chica humana, solo había un detalle sino con Kalawarner una de sus alas aun se mantiene como la de un ángel caído, una seña del mestizaje cual es ella ahora. Karlamine chillo de dolor mientras dejaba caer su espada, se le había olvidado que fue santificada por Kalawarner así que aun cuando su mango no tenía poder de luz aun el aura le afecto.

La mujer espadachín no le dio importancia a eso porque después se lanzo y abrazo a Kalawarner mientras comenzaba a llorar. La una vez ángel caído y ahora hibrido miraba al vacio en shock por un momento antes de que notara a la joven castaña y torpemente le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Harry sonrió igual al ver a Kalawarner bien, sabía que las cosas serian diferentes con las dos nuevas incorporaciones a la nobleza de Ravel y mas con Kalawarner que la tendrá dura acostumbrarse ser una demonio y haber cambiado de bando pero Harry esperaba que ella no sufriera mucho por ello, el igual aun le costaba aceptar ser un demonio y sabia que para Kalawarner debe de ser un poco difícil. Ravel sonrió un poco tensa, ya podía imaginar las criticas que recibirá por haber reencarnado a un ángel caído en su nobleza pero la verdad le valía un comino, sentía una sensación de orgullo en haber ganado a dos nuevos compañeros y tenía confianza que las cosas saldrían bien en el futuro. Ella giro su mirada hacia la única ventana de la habitación viendo la luna en el firmamento, ella frunció el ceño oscuramente, este era el inicio de una batalla contra aquel monstruo que aterrorizaba Hokkaido y ahora que tenían aliados era tiempo para intensificar su búsqueda y terminar la situación de una vez por toda antes de que las otras fracciones tomen en cuenta lo que sucedía.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

-Pronto alcanzare el poder para liberar a la bestia más poderosa y así causaremos tantas muertes que atraerá la atención de dios para que así ¡pueda escupirle la cara! ¡Por su culpa mi querida Jeanne fue quemada como bruja y lo juro por todo lo oscuro que hare pagar por su maldad dios de la biblia! ¡Lo juro hahahahahahahaha! ¡Vamos Ryuunosuke! ¡Vamos a traer más blasfemia a este mundo! ¡Hahahaha!-Reía a mas allá de la cordura aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar barba azul junto al llamado Uryuu Ryuunosuke que reía muy feliz. Muerte, sangre y gore siendo ambos estaba a su alrededor mientras un gran círculo estaba marcado en el suelo, extendiendo sus manos energía mágica fue enviada directamente al círculo y este comenzó a palpitar como si algo estaba tratando de salir. Necesitaba un poco más de energía pero con un poco mas de muerte será suficiente. Será suficiente para llamar al terror encarnado.

Con una risita maliciosa el estaba ansioso por toda la muerte que traería.

La batalla final estaba acercándose.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Solo tengo que decir que este capítulo le di un gran montón, el siguiente será la gran batalla, Harry mostrara su Sacred Gear y su habilidad, Zhuque hablara por fin y quizás un poco de Fanservice. En total espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crónicas del rey fénix. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que Highschool DxD.**

**Harry x Ravel x harem. El harem está conformado por: Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares, Bennia, Valerie Tepes, Kiyome Abe, Kalawarner y Aika Kiriyuu. Aparecerán nuevos Sacred Gears, nuevos personajes, nuevas sagas y tal, por lo tanto en si este fic no entrara plenamente con el canon. Ahora les pregunto publico ¿desean que mas chicas se unan al harem? Las opciones son las siguientes: las dos chicas del club de kendo de la academia Kuoh o alguna OC quizás Fate Stay Night y/o de Dangan Ronpa o Sekirei o Mittelt. **

**Las series utilizadas en este fic como bases para los OCs son la siguiente: Sekirei, Dangan Ronpa y Tsukihime/Fate Stay Night (Nasuverse). Les repito y les aviso de antemano: solo se usara la apariencia, personalidad, historia más o menos alterada, poder y tal de los personajes, no las sagas de las series por lo que esto no sería un multi crossover, como por ejemplo con Dangan Ronpa, apenas y solo he visto unos videos y leído wiki así que si alguien no sabe quién es Nagito Komaeda está bien y no hay necesidad de averiguar sobre toda la serie, solo es como un OC pero no será creación mía sino una base de un personaje de otra serie ya hecha, porque así no creo accidentalmente Gary stu aburridos. Además debo de aclarar que me entere que Ravel tenía otro hermano sin nombre así que para no meterme en lio ya que en capitulo anterior solo mencione a Riser y a Ruval, hare de cuenta que Ravel solo tiene a esos dos hermanos.**

**Disculpen si el capitulo no les sastiface pero espero que si lo haga. **

* * *

_Saga 1: Batalla en Hokkaido._

**A la lejanía: base oculta en Europa.**

**-**¿Mmmm? ¿Jeanne? ¿Qué te sucede?

-….No lo sé, Sieg-kun….siento como si en alguna parte…algo horrible sucede y siento que tengo que ver en ello….no lo sé, es confuso.

-De seguro no es nada, ven, tenemos que entrenar que en un par de años tenemos que actuar y cumplir las metas de CaoCao y la fracción Hero.

-Si, tienes razón, mejor iremos a entrenar. _Aunque esa sensación…sigue molestándome…._

* * *

**Hokkaido: dos días después.**

-Ya le envié la información que deseaba darle al señor Azazel, tomara un tiempo llegarle porque lo que impide la comunicación al pueblo es muy potente pero fue hecha para los demonios, yo que aun sigo siendo parte ángel caído entonces pude encontrar una brecha, espero que suceda de todos modos. Espero que señor Azazel lea el mensaje aun cuando le traicione-Señalo Kalawarner mientras tomaba un poco de sopa que Karlamine le dio, ya había pasado dos días desde que se convirtió en una demonio y en ese tiempo se la ha pasado descansando y acostumbrándose a su nueva vida como una demonio hibrido. No era tan diferente como un ángel caído al principio pero ya noto como le era incomodo invocar su lanza de luz, la sensación era como si se estuviera agarrando algo caliente pero a mas tardar no era dañino y por si solo era capaz de usar poder demoniaco y su energía de ángel caído subió un poco pero se dividió igual con poder demoniaco, en total se volvió más fuerte de lo que era y todo gracias que se convirtió en alfil de Ravel.

Por un momento pensó en matar a los presentes e irse pero la idea era muy cruel incluso para ella y esos chicos, mas su ahora auto proclamada mejor amiga Karlamine, solo intentaron ayudarle aun con las astutas palabras de Ravel, por lo que frunció el ceño en el pensamiento, de igual forma siguió con el pensamiento solo que centrándose en huir de este grupo y dedujo que tal decisión era una muy terrible, no solo seria cazada como una demonio exiliado sino también cazado por los ángeles caídos y los ángeles solo por ser una exiliada y también sus antiguos compañeros buscaran matarla simplemente porque le dio la espalda a su patrimonio e incluso era peor los efectos secundarios que se adquieren al transformarse en un demonio exiliado, no, la mejor opción era quedarse con Ravel y los otros. Los Phenex no eran la familia mejor conocida en el mundo sobrenatural pero tenía su parte de la fama, eran jodidamente ricos, eran fuertes con sus poderes de fénix y no era un clan abusivo, Kalawarner la tenia de ganar por lo que acepto parcialmente su situación. Lo único que le quedaba era la vergüenza en como ya no era una ángel caído y haberse separado de su amada raza. Era una pena pero ella aun tenía una razón más para vivir:

Matar al causante de su situación.

-_Matare a esa maldita cosa, la matare, lo juro que la matare….-_Pensó Kalawarner con una mueca de ferocidad por unos segundos antes de calmarse y seguir comiendo pensando sobre la situación actual y esperando que Karlamine junto a los otros niños tuvieran suerte hoy en sus avances de encontrar a ese desgraciado asesino serial. Karlamine había demostrado que conocía en verdad su ciudad ya que había explorado los lugares más poco conocidos y desconocidos de Hokkaido encontrando que en una zona de alcantarillado el asesino serial había dejado atrás obras de sus fechorías, menos mal que fue Harry que vio eso antes de las chicas así le advirtió y prendió fuego aquel horrible lugar, el estuvo perturbado durante todo el día de ayer pero Ravel le calmo dándole suaves mimos hasta bien tarde en la noche. Como era de día Karlamine y Ravel estaban moviéndose entre las calles investigando cualquier cosa sospecha mientras Harry que aun estaba un poco perturbado con lo que vio le hacía compañía a Kalawarner.

Cabe decir que la situación es un poco incomoda.

-Espero…que te haya gustado la comida-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida, el se encargaba de darle alimento a Ravel quien le dice que tenía un buen talento para ello, Harry tuvo que aprender a cocinar desde que tenía cinco años por lo que cocinar era algo que se sabía de memoria, lastimosamente aun con todo el nunca tuvo los ingredientes para intentar sus propias ideas para hacer receta y pedírselos a sus tíos era una locura y la señora Weasley nunca le dejo acercarse a la cocina desde los tiempos en que la pasaba en la madriguera, fue con los Phenex que Harry pudo hacer algo de cocina propia y entre algunos errores había hecho recetas propias muy buenas. Como tal Ravel le gustaba que el pelinegro le hiciera de cenar tanto porque le hacía sentir bien porque igual eran solo los dos que vivían solos en aquella casa en Hokkaido así que Harry siendo el único que sabía cocinar le tocaba la tarea.

-Es…muy bueno en verdad, me sorprende que un demonio sepa cocinar, según he sabido que los demonios tienen un montón de sirvientes ¿no?

-Bueno si pero en la mansión Phenex todos los sirvientes de nobleza se le da un trato alto aunque inferior a los miembros de la familia de parte de los demonios sirvientes aunque no son muchos en verdad. La gran guerra dejo tan mal a los demonios que el maou Ajuka Beelzebub creó los llamados homúnculos demoniacos o conocidos como sirvientes demonios, estos son seres artificiales que solo sirven a un demonio, como marionetas en verdad, es algo que no me gusta pero son de ayuda en verdad.

-¿homúnculos? No sabía eso, pensé que tenían sus sirvientes como demonios completos.

-Como dije la gran guerra nos dejo con numero bajos así que las cosas son muy diferentes de lo esperado, tenemos pero son un poco diferentes, son mas demonios que no son nobles que trabajan para los Phenex y otros clanes, Vasallos y soldados rasos en realidad, pero en total su trabajo es más que dirigir que hacer tareas, tú te preguntaras ¿dirigir qué? Pues los homúnculos, como son un poco más que marionetas no son perfectos así que necesitan instrucciones y tal para funcionar. Los demonios de esa clase en la mansión Phenex son guardias, secretarios, jefe de sirvientes, tutores, jefe de cocina, jefe de limpieza y etc., etc.

-Ya veo…nunca había sabido de ello.

-Es algo sin importancia, son raras las familias de demonios que tienen sirvientes que son puramente de demonios no nobles, los Gremory, Los Bael y los Sitri son una de las muchas familias que tienen ese privilegio de tener puros sirvientes "reales" ya que es un signo de status, considerando que…bueno, tu sabes.

-Si, su relación con los cuatro maou y la familia que es el rey del inframundo del lado de los demonios. Mmm veo que la cosa es un poco pesada de lo esperada.

-No soy un genio, apenas y rallo encima del promedio pero tuve que pelear para aprenderme de memoria todas estas cosas de la mama de Ravel para que así cuando en un evento en el inframundo Ravel tenga que mostrar su nobleza no termine avergonzándola en cosas que debería de saber.

-¿fiestas de niños ricos? Oh diablos, eso es malo, en nuestra tierra las cosas son más simples. Si queríamos hacer fiesta íbamos a la casa de unos de nuestros compañeros, llevábamos trago y listo hacemos de todo, hahaha me acuerdo de las historias que mi superior de escuadra de hace unos cincuenta años Lewuimon sobre las fiestas del señor Azazel y señor Amaros, era fiestas épicas y gloriosas, nadie tenía que ser falsos con los otros y podíamos tener grandes libertinaje hahaha. Bueno…en realidad hubo una regla de parte del señor Barakiel, Shemhazai, Kokabiel y Penemue pusieron para las fiestas y reuniones que se debía cumplir; no hagan cochinadas, eso eran lo que decían.

-¡Urk cooff, coff!-Harry se atraganto con el propio aire y cayó al suelo por la misma mientras intentaba sacar la lengua de su garganta. Kalawarner soltó una risita de burla ante tal actuación, en parte no mentía en sus palabras, la regla era más que no sucediera nada indecente en las reuniones menores y eso era debido para mantener un poco de decoro entre los ángeles caídos. Todos se podían acostar con quien desee y eso no era mal visto, su antigua raza estaban decayendo, era la peor que estaban entre las fracciones por lo que la reproducción era un tema muy importante para los ángeles caídos.

Los demonios era la fuerza más fuerte entre los tres fracciones, el sistema Evil piece ayudo mucho en eso, según pudo escuchar los rumores se decía que los demonios tenían de su parte a dos usuarios de Sacred Gear tipos Longinus aunque no era tan grave ya que se supo que eran parte de las noblezas de demonios jóvenes pero tal información era terrible en verdad, también tenían de su lado al **Blaze Meteor dragon** **Tannin** y para causar más terror también de su lado estaba **Sea Pride** **dragon Rahab **siendo en realidad hermano de Tannin siendo un gran dragon a la par de la fuerza del antiguo Maou Leviathan, un gran dragon capaz de invocar el poder del caos y la oscuridad del mar en sus poderosos alaridos, sumando a esos con monstruos como los Maou o lo que son parte cincos elites y ganadores invictos de los Rating game como Bedeze Abaddon, Roygun Belphegor y Diehauser Belial entre otros por lo que en total su fuerza en general era tremenda. En total los demonios son lo más fuerte.

Los cielos estaban en parte débil ya que los ángeles la tienen difícil porque no se podían reproducir con facilidad pero compensa eso con tener millones y millones de seguidores en todo el mundo, cada ciudad aunque sea metida en quien sabe donde tiene al menos una iglesia o un creyente en la cual adoran los ángeles y eso da fuerza al sistema impuesto por el cielo y con un ejército de humanos armados hasta los dientes con armas para asesinar ángeles caídos y demonios sumando también que según los rumores tenían igual dos o tres usuarios de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus de su lado y también tenían de su lado al poderoso **Nine Head dragon Kuzuryu **que tenía el poder a la par de los cincos reyes dragones y al **Thunder dragon Druk **quien era conocido por tener un gran poder del rayo y trueno además que poseer un poder a nivel de los cincos reyes dragones ¿Por qué estos dragones no están en ese grupo? Meh, es confuso en verdad. Y mientras que los ángeles caídos tenían a su lado al usuario del Divine Dividing (aunque este era un demonio así que su afiliación era dudosa) y Canis Lykaon junto con la fuerza del **Gigantis dragon** **Fafnir** además de unos que otros usuarios de Sacred Gear no era suficiente, bueno, pues si se hace calculo se entiende como están mal y desesperados los ángeles caídos. Por ello el tema de la reproducción es importante en la cultura de ángel caído ya que los descendientes de dichas relaciones serán la fuerza que protegerá su patria de sus enemigos. Claro estar que tenían reglas que cumplir.

-Tranquilo mojigato, que las cosas no eran tan sucias con los ángeles caídos como podrías pensar, es solo que los lideres le da importancia a los descendientes de quienes tienen vidas sexuales activas, por un lado se espera que los ángeles caídos se reproduzcan rápidamente para que así nuestras….perdón, su fuerza no disminuya. Es un poco como un problema si una ángel caído no sepa quién es el padre así que igual se espera un control con la relación de la sexualidad y tal, Meh, no es como sean estúpidos, anteriormente yo y muchos otros somos apegados a la sexualidad pero no somos promiscuos….la mayor parte del tiempo no lo somos.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ver con…..eh, ya sabes?

-¿Orgias? Pff, tendrás que aprender que nosotros, incluso los demonios y ángeles (pues no tanto estos últimos pero son quisquillosos con el sexo y su ritual además de raro es como que voyerismo) del mundo sobrenatural no le importa tanto la decencia que los humanos claman así que aprenderás cosas que los humanos ni pensarían que fuera algo normal. Poligamia, mujeres bisexual, seres mitológicos con apariencias sexuales y de por sí solo es el pico del asunto. Por mientras más vivas igual experimentaras tus propias cosas ¿Quién sabes? Quizás por accidente termines encontrándote en una situación sexy hehehe.

-Ehhhhhh….pero—

-No pienses mal de mi antigua patria, las fiestas que teníamos eran solos cosas de diversión, chistes y trago, simples cosas que los humanos igual hacen cuando están…eh ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, adolescencia, cosas inocentes pero claro que a puerta cerrada con la pareja del momento ya es diferente, hehehe obvio que las cosas suceden pero señor Amaros y señor Shemhazai esperan un poco de discreción y moderación para todos, somos una especie y tenemos que mostrar que no somos una fracción degenerada como dios nos llamo antes del inicio de la guerra y que fue uno de los motivos por la cual la organización Grigori y los ángeles caídos se lanzaron a la guerra aun con el pacifismo de señor Azazel. En total nos divertíamos a montón haciendo payasadas pero no somos seres pervertidos como la biblia tan elocuentemente nos detalla. Excepto cuando tentamos a algunos que otros ángeles, yo nunca lo he hecho pero bueno, uno escucha cosas de vez en cuando.

-….Esto es tan complicado. Y me siento tan traumado.

-Ohhhh si, ahora que lo pienso bien según dijiste solo te has vuelto un demonio hace dos meses y medio ¿correcto? Pues eso quieres decir que con tu edad aun sigues siendo virgen ¿verdad?-Pregunto lentamente Kalawarner mientras Harry se sonrojo profundamente por tal indecente pregunta de la demonio hibrida que sonrió victoriosa ante la expresión de Harry. Considerando que tendría que convivir con este chico junto a su rey y su amiga caballero quizás podía sacarle un poco de diversión a costa del demonio de ojos verdes. Kalawarner tomo su cuchara y lentamente la llevo a la boca para que posteriormente comenzara a lamerlo con su lengua de una forma erótica, todo eso ser visto por Harry que dejaba caer la boca lentamente por el shock, entonces "accidentalmente" Kalawarner dejo caer su plato con sopa en su camisa blanca, dada por Karlamine, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa-…Oh vaya, que torpe fui….creo que yo—

-_No lo haría, no lo haría, joder que no lo haría….por favor que—_

_-_Deba quitármelo. Me podría resfriar

-_Lo hará. Definitivamente lo hará-_Pensó Harry con una cara tipo obra de arte y no se equivoco en como lenta pero sexualmente Kalawarner comenzó a quitar su camisa para después tirarla en el suelo y mostrar a Harry lo que en verdad una mujer de apariencia de diecisiete años tiene y Harry sintió frio en nariz por lo que llevando una de sus manos a su rostro sabiendo que estaba soltando sangre de su nariz y no se molesto a primeras en limpiarse porque veía el cielo mismo frente sus ojos, unos pechos perfectos aparecieron frente sus ojos, no muy grande y ni muy pequeños que por suerte o por desgracia estaba cubierto por un sostén de encaje negro, una figura delgada con una cadera que delataba feminidad pura y tres detalles llamaron la atención de Harry.

El primero era que Kalawarner tenía un piercing en su ombligo lo que le daba un aire travieso para el joven Potter y aun mas con el hecho que no se había dado cuenta era que Kalawarner había estado durmiendo y descansando sin usar alguna clase de pantalón y que solo vestía una tanga negra de encaje que le subió los colores al joven Potter pero aun con todo, además de las alocadas hormonas y demás, el último detalle llamo la atención de Harry que hizo que ignorara todo lo demás por un momento.

-….Kalawarner….esa cicatriz….

-¿cicatriz? ¿Cuál…?...oh…..esa cicatriz-Cualquier rastro humor de Kalawarner se fue cuando miro lo que sería una fea marca en el costado derecho bajo sus seno, la marca en un cierto modo parecía un tatuaje de una caricatura siendo mirado de lejos pero de cerca si se toca bien se podía notar las venas quemadas que conformaba el que era el lugar que contenía una maldición. La expresión de Kalawarner se oscureció profundamente al recordar a ese maldito ser que le causo tantos problemas pero entonces siente una mano en su hombro y ve a Harry darle una sonrisa compresiva.

-Sé cómo se siente, una cicatriz que demuestra tu supervivencia…una cicatriz que odias, es duro al principio pero eventualmente terminaras acostumbrándote a ello. Así que si necesitas ayuda para algo o hablar de ello yo soy el indicado para ello, después de todo entiendo el sentimiento.

-… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo podrás saber la sensación que tendré cada ver que vea esta cicatriz y recordar mi humillante derrota contra esa maldita cosa que me ataco? ¿Sabes lo que yo siento?

-Más de lo que crees, Kalawarner-Comento solemne Harry moviendo su flequillo dejando a la vista su cicatriz del rayo, su marca de maldición y perdida, perdió a sus padres por ello, perdió una vida normal tanto en su infancia como en Hogwarts y también era un recordatorio de los que él había perdido y no vería mas; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Tonks, Remus y muchos otros más que jamás volverá a ver. Era una marca que le recordaba lo que perdió. El entendía a Kalawarner un poco mejor que nadie en ese momento-…en verdad se de lo que hablo, Kalawarner, esa cicatriz es una señal de lo que te sucedió y sé que no lo olvidaras fácilmente, solo te digo que….si tienes algún problema o necesitas de alguna manera mi ayuda yo siempre estará ahí.

-….Gracias…-Susurro Kalawarner un poco conmovida por las palabras sinceras de Harry, ella aspiro un poco de aire calmándose y con cuidado sobo su cicatriz siseando de molestia por un segundo antes de sentir su textura, ya satisfecha con eso ella se juro para sí misma que en verdad encontrara la que le causo esta marca y la matara sin dudar. Ella entonces ya calmada tomo nota la posición en la que estaba Harry, ella estaba cerca de él por lo que sonrió maliciosamente antes de agarrar a Harry y acercarlo más a su persona mientras el pelinegro soltaba un sonido de sorpresa. Ya teniendo cerca suyo tocándose mutuamente los pechos Kalawarner sonrió con coquetería-Vaya palabras, señor Potter, se nota que le encanta halagar a las chicas, acaso será…. ¿Qué quiere saltarme encima después de que le conté mis historias? Oh señor Potter, no sabía que fuera tan pervertido.

-Oiiiiihhh, no d-digas eso qu-que puede ser mali—

-¡hola chicos! ¡Tengo buenas noticias, ya encontramos la pista del asesino serial! ¡En la noche saldremos y…!-Y entonces en el peor momento repentinamente Karlamine entro a la habitación hablando con alegría por su hallazgo y deseosa de compartirlo con sus compañeros de nobleza pero entonces les descubrió en una posición comprometida y Karlamine siendo un poco amante de la lectura romántica y picante malinterpreto un poco más de lo usual la situación. Sonrojándose profundamente procedió salir de la habitación-¡Lo siento! ¡No sabían que iban a hacer la samba en la cama! ¡Hay condones en el baño pero no son míos así que no se desde cuanto tiempo están ahí! ¡Tengan cuidado!

-¡Nooooo Karlamine! ¡Espera que no es lo que piensas!-Grito espantado Harry separándose de Kalawarner y procedió a salir corriendo para perseguir a la caballero para negar sus palabras raras y esperaba que Ravel no la escuchara porque sus instintos le decían que cosas malas iba a ocurrir si sucedía. Ya un poco después Kalawarner quedo sola en la habitación y sin pena alguna lanzo una risa a carcajada al aire mientras se divertida a montón las expresiones que Harry y Karlamine mostraron, fue tan hilarante, joder con lo que pensó hace rato, estar con estos chicos quizás puede ser divertido. Y tomarle el pelo al joven Potter será un gran modo de pasar el tiempo. Ella se recostó en su cama y prosiguió riéndose aunque a un nivel más bajo…aunque aumentaron de nuevo cuando escucho gritos de furias de Ravel y gritos de espantos de Harry en la sala.

-¡hahahahahaha! ¡Definitivamente me divertiré con este grupo!

* * *

**Más tarde: media noche.**

-Es tiempo para mi obra maestra, la ofensa final para dios por todo lo que ha hecho, en cómo le dio la espalda a la santa doncella Jeanne, como la dejo morir en la quema, en cómo no la ayudo, en cómo no hizo nada en las ofensas que yo mismo hice en vida y en como ignora a la tierra misma ¡muerte a dios! ¡Muerte!-Grito con fuerza el llamado barba azul o siendo en realidad un renacido en parte el espíritu del hereje y monstruo Gilles de rais.

Su historia era muy conocida pero un resumen de ello sería que fue un caballero que lucho junto a la famosa Joan/Jeanne D Arc o conocida en general como Juana de arco, la mujer que lucho e intento liberar de su país de la guerra y que al final fue traicionada por sus creencias y quemada en la hoguera señalada como una vil bruja, Gilles se volvió loco por tal suceso y paso el resto de su vida cometiendo un montón de pecados que incluso mencionarlos daba ganas de vomitar a su oyentes, en un momento conoció a un mago experto de las artes negras y le dio a Gilles un regalo siendo el libro de hechizos de Prelati el cual tenía el poder de invocar a Horrors, criaturas demoniacas de otra dimensión la cual permitió a Gilles mantener su alma fuera de ese mundo después de su muerte y entonces siglos después el logro regresar a la vida en un cuerpo semi físico dado por Uryuu Ryuunosuke que había hecho un circulo de invocación mal hecho que permitió a Gilles recuperar forma física aunque no era perfecta ya que necesitaba un continuo flujo de energía que adquiría al matar a humanos. Y ahora con su poder estable él iba a lanzar su arma más fuerte que sería un escupitajo al dios que tanto odiaba.

- Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn-Murmuro Gilles de rais sosteniendo hacia adelante su libro de hechizos de Prelati y cuando termino el ultimo canto un especie de niebla comenzó a surgir de todos lados y cubrir la zona de una manera siniestra, con una sonrisa desquiciada Gilles comenzó a caminar a dirección de la zona del rio de Hokkaido para así recibir a su última creación.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

¡SSWWIIICH! ¡TOK!

-….T-tan…C-cool….-Murmuro Uryuu Ryuunosuke mientras caía muerto en el suelo con una sonrisa de felicidad y una lanza de luz en su estomago, Kalawarner siendo la causante hizo una mueca porque aun con los esfuerzos para curarle de parte de Ravel y Harry seguía estando un poco cansada de la maldición que padeció. Como había dicho Karlamine, habían encontrado una pista sobre el asesino serial y lograron atraparlo cuando pretendía atacar a un grupo de niños solo en la noche pero resulta fue que eran objetos creados con magia por Harry y finalmente lograron matar al monstruo. Pero tenían un problema…

-El no tiene casi ningún poder mágico ni nada ¿Cómo fue capaz de invocar a esas cosas?

-….Tiene que haber una explicación lógica, Ravel….quizás sea obra de alguien mas ¿un demonio tal vez? Después de todo el uso un sello de invocación que llamo a Harry ¿no?

-La probabilidad de eso es muy alta, podía explicarse porque las señales de comunicación están sellados pero….no sé, si fuera otro demonio habría contactado conmigo pero…

-¿un demonio callejero?

-Puede ser, de igual forma tenemos que buscar con exactitud que suceden, prepárense mi queridos sirvientes, esto será—

¡BOOOOOMMM! ¡SPLASH!

Lentamente, como si temieran lo que verían, los dos demonios juntos a los otros dos híbridos giraron lentamente la cabeza y desde su posición en la parte solitaria de un parque miraron como un sello purpura aparecía en el aire encima del rio de Hokkaido y como una criatura grotesca del tamaño de un gran edificio caía en el agua para posteriormente soltar un chirrido bestial que hizo temblar la tierra, su apariencia era tan macabra como ilógica siendo un especie de calamar/estrella de mar/monstruo de pesadillas con grandes picos, filosos dientes y grandes tentáculos cortadores de metal que azotaba a todos lados causando un verdadero caos. Kalawarner, Ravel, Harry y Karlamine se quedaron mirando tal monstruosidad con caras impasible por un buen rato.

-….Difícil…verdaderamente difícil.

-…. ¿y tenemos que enfrentarnos a eso? ¿Verdad?

-….Es eso o que nos mate a todos antes de que incluso tengamos ayuda.

-….pero ¿Cómo?

-….Creo que es tiempo para que Harry despliegue su Sacred Gear.

-Si, creo que…..espera ¡¿Cómo?!

-Harry, que no hemos entrado a ese tema era porque tenias mucho que aprender en la mansión Phenex pero mírame a mí un momento….mira la ciudad….mira la cosa esa y piensa exactamente cuan mal estamos. Tienes que activar tu Sacred Gear y ver cuál es su habilidad, quizás sea de ayuda.

-Espera ¿este chico tiene un Sacred Gear? Oh ¿Qué hace?

-No sabemos, Kalawarner….ese es el problema, posee en su ser al Vermillion Bird Zhuque pero….aparte del poder de fuego no se me ocurre que más puede hacer.

-Mmmm nunca he oído de esa criatura antes.

-Eso es lo de menos, Harry es tiempo que muestres tú Sacred Gear-Digo Ravel mientras quemaba a cenizas el cuerpo de Ryuunosuke para después mirar a su reina esperando resultados futuros. El joven Potter no sabía que decir sobre tal orden de parte de la chica Phenex, sabía que tenía al tal Zhuque sellado en su interior pero la verdad había tratado de ignorarlo debido a que simplemente le hacía sentir anormal y odiaba eso, el estaba tomando mucho con sus poderes y ser un demonio como para agregar la carga de un Sacred Gear. Le molestaba profundamente pero Ravel tenía un punto, una criatura de salido de quien sabe parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ellos y si tenían suerte el poder del Sacred Gear de Harry podía ser una gran ayuda. Mordiéndose los labios Harry asintió molesto.

-Está bien….intentare activarlo…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-….Hay diferentes formas de activarlo, imagina la persona o ser o lo que sea que se trate de lo más fuerte, un Sacred Gear se activa y funcionan con los sentimientos del usuario, la voluntad, el deseo, la determinación es la clave de ese poder. Solo debes de hacer explotar esa emoción y el Sacred Gear hará aparición. Mira, aun con eso quizás esto tome tiempo así que sugiero que él se quede aquí con Karlamine, tú qué dices ¿Ravel?

-Tienes razón. Ese monstruo tiene que ser detenido a como dé lugar. Vamos Kalawarner, Harry alcánzanos cuando entre en contacto con tu Sacred Gear-Con eso dicho Ravel y Kalawarner desplegaron sus respectivas alas, una de ave de fuego y la otra siendo alas de dos clases una siendo de diablo y la otra de ángel caído, ambas salieron volando al aire a dirección del monstruo en el rio dejando atrás a Karlamine y a Harry solo. El pelinegro hizo una mueca por la presión y se mantuvo en silencio pensando en varias cosas antes de sentir un golpeteo de Karlamine y giro para ver que deseaba.

-No te veo motivado, Harry.

-….solo….yo…

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Es que….me hace destacar y—

-¿Y? Harry a mi me suena que eso suena muy tonto. No te conozco totalmente pero puedo decir que eres un buen chico confiable y de buenas intenciones, aun siendo un demonio tengo el presentimiento que puedo confiar en ti, así que se que lograras esto pero dime ¿Por qué con exactitud te molesta tanto?

-…..no lo sé….simplemente no lo sé…yo siempre fui señalado como un bicho raro por todos y en un momento cuando pensé que estaría con personas que me tratarían con normalidad pero me equivoque, fue peor, es horrible como todos señalan tus defectos y tus dones porque cuando no cumples las expectativas de otros….es sumamente horrible.

-…Suena horrible, no se con exactitud que te paso pero Harry ¿odias ser especial? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

-….Si, lo odio profundamente.

-Entonces eres un tonto, Harry, ser especial no es nada malo, hace que otros nos note y nos permite interactuar con otros. Todos somos especial a nuestra manera.

-Pero siento como si todos me quieren por mis… "dotes"….siento que Ravel solo me convirtió en su sirviente porque soy "especial"…solo me quiso por mi poder y la fama que le traerá….

-Te equivocas en eso, Harry, porque para mí…creo que lo que te hace es lo amable y humilde que eres. Eres un gran chico Harry y Ravel e en eso en ti, puedo haberlos conocido solo dos días pero puedo notar como ella te mira…..te mira como alguien "especial" pero para ella lo especial que eres es simplemente porque eres tu…-Dijo Karlamine con una voz suave mientras veía a los lejos como Kalawarner y Ravel disparaban proyectiles a la criaturas pero esta ni se molestaba mucho, Ravel lanzaba grandes llamaradas de fuego hacia la criatura y Kalawarner invocaba lanzas de luz pero aun con todo eso no conseguían herir a la criatura.

Harry vio eso, eventualmente ellas saldrían lastimadas o peor muertas y le necesitaban para eliminar esta amenaza. El apretó el puño impotente ante sus sentimientos y tal pero entonces sintió la suave mano de Karlamine en la suya y alzo la mirada para ver como ella le sonreía con amabilidad que cautivo a Harry.

-….Tu eres especial Harry, eres un gran chico y puedo sentir que nosotras tres no vamos a estar contigo solo porque eres especial por el poder sino porque eres tú. Vamos, demuéstranos, demuestra lo especial que eres con tu determinación, demuestra a Ravel lo que ella ve en ti, tu voluntad, lucha para demostrar que eres especial porque aun con un gran poder sigues siendo el mismo tímido, mojigato y suave Harry Potter que puedo llamar un aliado desde ahora para siempre como nuestra vida como demonios. **Demuéstralo** Harry.

¡SWWWICH! ¡KACH!

-¡SI! ¡LO HARE!-Las palabras de Karlamine encendieron un fuego en Harry que el creyó que no tenia, era la misma determinación y valor que una vez tuvo cuando le gano de manera no convencional a Voldemort. La voluntad de superar sus límites y hacer imposible. Tal cosa es lo suficiente para el despertar de un Sacred Gear. Harry odiaba destacar, ser privilegiado, ser señalado pero como ha hecho antes si es por el bien de otros entonces olvidaría sus penas y actuarias pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ya no le importaba que fuera especial porque en verdad él era una buena persona y eso bastaba. La gran confianza que Karlamine le mostro le dio la fuerza para salir de su auto-odio y mostrar su determinación. Así el exploto su poder y llamo a su Sacred Gear-¡VEN A MI SACRED GEAR! ¡RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO ZHUQUE!

**[Finalmente…has escuchado mi voz, pequeño polluelo….adelante….demostremos nuestro poder ¡juntos!]**

* * *

**En el rio en Hokkaido.**

-¡MALDITOS DEMONIOS! ¡SABIAN QUE HABIAN DE SU CLASE EN ESTA CIUDAD! ¡MUERAN DEMONIOS!-Grito Gilles con furia psicópata mientras se encontraba dentro del Gigant Horrors que invoco. El había notado la llegada de los demonios e incluso intento asesinar uno que parecía que iba a hacer un pacto pero se escapo y para atraparlos antes de que escaparan había hecho un campo limitado en toda la ciudad cortando cualquier tipo de escape o comunicación. Y estos demonios estaban ahí peleando contra su criatura-¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ CRIATURAS INMUNDAS! ¡MUERAN!

-Este ser sí que me da asco…-Digo un poco agitada Ravel disparando sin parar ráfagas de fuego desde sus manos e incluso uso unas que otras barreras de menor rango de poder demoniaco pero la criatura además de ser grande tenia poderes regeneradores a la par de un Phenex y sus tentáculos eran muy filosos y rápidos por la cual Kalawarner tenía que moverse rápidamente por todos lados e incluso Ravel había recibido heridas de esa criatura. Ella voló un poco hacia atrás mientras Kalawarner lanzaba otro conjunto de lanzas de luz antes de retroceder igual de cansada-…uff….uff, esto es malo, esos tentáculos son….muy maliciosos, si recibo mas de esos ataques de seguro me desmayare… ¿se te ocurre algo, Kalawarner?

-Este tiene que ser nuestro peor enemigo y nuestra primera batalla definitivamente va muy mal.

-Una ayuda Kalawarner, no un comentario desfavorable.

-Ugh ¿qué esperabas? He estado en las ultimas y ahora estoy peleando contra un monstruo, ugh, no creo poder pelear por mucho.

-Entonces lancemos un ataque combinado con todo, por suerte si le atacamos en el centro matamos al invocador de esta maldita cosa.

-…Vale, vamos…

-¡HOY MORIRAN MALDITAS DEMONIOS PODRIDAS DEL ABERNO! ¡GIGANT HORRORS ATACA CON TODO!-Grito histéricamente Gilles de rais desde el interior de su criatura y un centenar de tentáculos que tomaron formas filosas se lanzaron hacia Kalawarner y Ravel pero la rubia Phenex tomo a su sirviente hibrida y retrocedió hacia la orilla del rio esquivando los rápidos y mortíferos ataque incluso se la ingeniaron para darle lo cual la dejaron respirando un poco mal pero se recompuso con rapidez. Ambas vieron a la criatura y posaron sus manos al frente concentrando todo su poder demoniaco, parte poder ángel caído y poder de fuego en un punto antes de disparar…

-¡FUEGO!

¡BOOOOOMMMM! ¡BAAAAMMM!

-¡AAAAAARRGGHHH! ¡MALDITA DEMONIOS!-Una gran viga de fuego con bordes de energía de luz y demoniaca fue disparada desde las dos jóvenes que incinero a su paso a todos los tentáculos que iban a empalar a Ravel y a Kalawarner para después seguir su camino y chocar contra el pecho de la criatura abriéndole un agujero con restos quemados de lo que hubo una vez. Gilles de rais se encontraba levemente visible pero él no le parecía importar sino solo seguía gritaron de ira psicópata y apunto con uno de sus dedos a ambas demonios con una expresión de furia de locura-¡SE ACABO! ¡HOY MORIRAN DE VERDAD! ¡VENGAN MIS HORRORES! ¡VENGAN!

-Oh no…-Murmuro Ravel mientras ingería una botella de lagrimas de fénix dándole igual otra a Kalawarner que la tomo sin pestañear para ingerirla después, ayudaría por un tiempo pero eventualmente se cansarían y mas con todo el poder que había dado a ese ataque aunque recuperaron un poco gracias a las lagrimas de fénix. Desde los restos de los tentáculos del Gigant Horrors surgieron igual unos muchos más pequeños desde estos restos formando un gran ejército frente a ellas dos-….oh, esto es malo…

-Vamos a morir…joder, vaya forma patética de morir….juro que esto tiene que ser culpa de Mittelt, ella y sus comentarios de muertes fatalistas….ahhh….que mal… ¿no, rey?

-Vaya boca floja eres Kalawarner, mejor deja de decir eso y prepararte que comenzaremos a pelear….-Susurro Ravel con una sonrisa tensa mientras expulsaba una gran llamarada de fuego hacia un grupo mientras Kalawarner usaba un escudo de luz deteniendo a otro grupo de esos Horrors pero entonces el Gigant Horrors envió uno de sus tentáculos gigantes hacia las dos demonios desprevenida antes de que en un flash de luz dicho tentáculo fue cortado en dos por Karlamine que aprecio de improvisto y que cayó de rodillas frente a Ravel y Kalawarner, con una sonrisa suave se lanzo a alta velocidad y corto en dos a todo un grupo de Horrors y retrocedió también a la misma velocidad parándose frente a sus otras dos compañeras demonios. Ravel le pregunto-…entonces Karlamine… ¿el lo logro?

-Oh si, Ravel….el lo logro….

_-… ¿Este…es mi Sacred Gear…? Se ve…un poco bobo._

_**[Puede parecer inofensivo pero es un gran poder combinado con el tuyo. Juntos somos invencibles, créelo pequeño polluelo]**_

_-por favor…no me llames polluelo, es denigrante._

_**[Entonces no me llames Zhuque, llámame por mi otro nombre, estamos en Japón y me siento nostálgico en llamarme por uno de mis nombres antiguos y más en estas hermosas tierras. Entonces desde ahora te llamare compañero ¿te parece, Harry james Potter?]**_

_-Vale….hare como tu desees…. ¿estás seguro que esto será suficiente?_

_**[Ganaremos pero solo si crees tanto en ti mismo como en mi. Juntos podremos y juntos lo lograremos ¡JUNTOS SALDREMOS VICTORIOSOS! ¡¿ESTAS LISTO HARRY JAMES POTTER?!]**_

_-Si, estoy listo ¡lo estoy en verdad!_

_**[¡PUES ADELANTE!]**_

-¡Dame tu fuerza **Suzaku, Vermillion Bird**! ¡SURGE, **KING PHOENIX**!-Ese fue el grito de poder de Harry al usar el nombre japonés de Zhuque, el Vermillion Bird, que dio su confianza en él para ganar y así lo hará. Su cuerpo brillo de color rojo y entonces su Sacred Gear hizo aparición tratándose de tres esferas de cristal duro de color rojo intenso que comenzaron a girar alrededor de Harry mientras el volaba encima de sus otras tres compañeras. Ravel al ver las esferas se confundió al igual que Kalawarner aunque Karlamine tenía una sonrisa serena llena de orgullo.

-¿Esferas? ¿Eso es el Sacred Gear de Harry?... ¿es una broma verdad?

-No, Ravel, no lo es, así pensamos cuando la vimos pero su habilidad es en verdad aterradora-Dijo Karlamine con una sonrisa de confiaba mientras Harry tomaba una de las esfera con su mano y entonces pareció concentrarse profundamente, tanto que el aire mismo comenzó a calentarse y los horrores incluso parecieron notar el cambio en la atmosfera porque se lanzaron hacia a Harry dispuestos a matarlo pero entonces Harry extendió su mano que apretaba mucho una de las esferas y grietas en la misma aparecía en la misma pero entonces Harry grito con fuerza un hechizo…

-**¡INCENDIO!-**Grito con fuerza Harry y desde el puño apretado con la esfera salió una gran torrente de fuego rojo pero este no era normal, era más grande, mas fuerte y más centrado que un ataque usual de Harry, era quizás diez más grande que el ataque de Ravel e incluso la misma shockeada pudo comparar ese ataque con uno de su hermano Riser, no, le superaba incluso. El mar de llamas literalmente incinero a todo lo que toco y siguió su camino hacia el Gigant horror que se cubrió con sus tentáculos pero muchos se volvieron cenizas por el gran poder del ataque de Harry. Este dejo su ataque dando respiro profundo mostrando su cansancio mientras la esfera en su mano estallaba en piezas de cristal y desaparecía. Kalawarner y Ravel observaron todo eso mudas de la sorpresa ya que Harry acabo con más de quinientos de esas criaturas con un solo ataque, Karlamine sin pestañear decidió aclarar la verdad de la situación.

-Esas esferas se llaman **Gudodama**: Bola de la búsqueda de la verdad, estas esferas las posee los cuatros bestias simbólicas chinas cuando estaban vivas y que usaban para muchísimas tareas diferentes, aunque diferentes para las otras tres bestias las esferas de Zhuque o Suzaku tienen una habilidad monstruosa: Amplificar. Los poderes naturales de Harry son fuertes por lo que si se amplifican esos poderes se convertirá en un verdadero monstruo de batalla.

-¿amplificar? Es… ¿es como el poder de duplicar el poder del dragon celestial Ddraig?

-En parte pero no igual, después de todos los Sacred Gear algunas veces adquieren características de otros y tal, es similar pero diferente. El Sacred Gear King Phoenix se centra en la amplificación de un hechizo o poder elemental en las esferas que actúan como un medio en la cual multiplica de cinco a diez veces su poder, también sirve para absorber cualquier tipo de energía tanto del usuario, aliado o enemigo para diferentes tipos. En total cuanto más fuerte sea Harry. Su Sacred Gear volverá sus ataques aun más fuerte y será aun más peligroso en batalla.

-**¡BOMBARDA!-**Grito con fuerza Harry usando otra esfera sobrecargada de energía mágica lanzándola como si fuera una pelota común y corriente hacia el Gigant horror que recibió el impacto por su tamaño y una enorme explosión que sacudió toda la zona e hizo temblar la tierra se escucho mientras la gran criatura caía en el rio aun mas totalmente herida. Ravel dejo caer aun más la boca ante tal despliegue de poder sin sentido frente suyo, Harry entonces aterrizo frente a las tres chicas escupiendo un poco de sangre y para horror de las chicas observaron como el cuerpo de Harry se adelgazaba como si no hubiera comido por varias semanas de seguidas. Karlamine aun con su horror ante eso siguió hablando.

-Pero tal poder obviamente tiene su efectos secundarios, como es un Sacred Gear recién usado solo puede usar tres esferas y estos son muy inestables ya que se rompen aun cuando no se da mucha energía, después de que son usadas y destruidas no se pueden usar por varios días después dependiendo de la suerte y el detalle más importante…pues creo que es obvio el cual es el efecto que sufre el usuario en su cuerpo en el uso de las Gudodama, perdiendo masa corporal y energía física que es usado como combustible para el uso prematuro de este Sacred Gear.

-¡Urk!...muy….pesado…. ¡chicas vengan ya!-Grito Harry mientras sostenía una Gudodama entre sus dos manos posicionándola frente suyos, Ravel y compañía se pararon a lado del pelinegro y la chica Phenex rápidamente saco una de sus botellas de lagrimas curativas que se la dio a beber a Harry que le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. El entonces concentro su mirada hacia adelante siendo más en especifico de la gran criatura que pretendía masacrar a todos los habitantes de Hokkaido, en ese momento estaba desorientado pero debía de atacar con todo en ese momento así que comenzó a concentrar todo su poder restante en la última Gudodama en su mano-¡chicas escuchen, no tengo mucho poder así que necesito que den parte del suyo en este ataque! ¡Por favor! ¡Si queremos ganar debemos de lanzar este ataque!

-¡Pero Harry…tu cuerpo esta…!

-¡Yo no importo, Ravel! ¡Tenemos que acabar con este monstruo antes de que los inocentes salgan heridos! ¡Por favor creen en mí!

-…. ¡Vale y espero que no te desmaye, eres mi segundo al mando, mi amigo y compañero más confiable, espero mucho y mas que esto, Harry! ¡Chicas den todo su poder, es una orden!

-¡Si Ravel!

-¡Adelante! ¡AARRGGHHH!-Grito Harry concentrando todo su poder en su última esfera siendo seguido por las otras tres chicas, poder demoniaco con toques de poder elemental y de luz se fundieron en la esfera sobrecargándola pero manteniéndola estable al mismo tiempo. Gilles de rais pareció darse cuenta desde su posición en lo que sucedía por lo que con un rugido de locura invoco más poder de su criatura y esta misma cargo una gran esfera de energía desde su frente deformada.

-¡MORIRAN MALDITOS DEMONIOS! ¡MUERAAAAANNNN-Grito Gilles con locura y su monstruo disparo su ataque creando una viga de luz de gran poder que se dirigió hacia los cuatros demonios pero estos juntos poniendo sus manos en la Gudodama dispararon su ataque que era igual sino mayor que el ataque de la criatura chocando ambos creando una gran explosión que sacudió toda la zona, la tierra se rompió, arboles salieron volando y un puente a los lejos fue destruido por el choque de los dos ataques-¡HAHAHAHAHA MORIRAN MALDITOS DEMONIOS Y CUANDO GANE MATARE A TODOS ESTOS HUMANOS! ¡PRONTO, DIOS, PRONTO, TRAERE MAS PECADOS Y TE ESCUPIRE A LA CARA HAHAHAHA!

-¡KALAWARNER! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PODER ES ESE?! ¡TÚ PUEDES DAR MÁS! ¡VAMOS!

-¡CALLATE CHICO MOJIGATO! ¡AQUÍ VA MAS DE MI PODER!

-¡KARLAMINE DA LO TODO! ¡TIENES EL PODER! ¡DALO TODO!

-¡SI RAVEL!

-¡HARRY! ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI! ¡ERES FUERTE! ¡ERES EN VERDAD ESPECIAL PORQUE SE QUE PODRAS SACAR TODO ESTE PODER! ¡Y DARNOS LA VICTORIA!

-¡RAVEL…!

-¡SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS! ¡PORQUE TU ERES AQUEL QUE SERA MI HEROE QUIEN SIEMPRE ME PROTEGERA! ¡PORQUE ESE ERES TU, HARRY, TU TIENES EL PODER PARA PROTEGER Y SIEMPRE CONFIARE QUE TU NOS DE LAS FUERZAS PARA GANAR! ¡GANAREMOS! ¡GANAREMOS SEGURAMENTE!

-¡SI! ¡GANAREMOS! ¡GANAREMOS! ¡NOSOTROS GANAREMOS! ¡AAAAARGHHHH!-Grito con fuerza primal Harry siendo seguido por las chicas y fueron rodeados por un tumulto de energía y su rayo de poder aumento tanto que supero el del Gigant Horrors, abarco todo su ataque eliminándolo y prosiguió chocando contra la criatura consumiéndola lentamente. Gilles de rais gritaba de dolor mientras era consumido por un rayo de energía de llamas de fénix demoniaco con poder de luz.

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO FALLAR! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR SIN INSULTAR A DIOS! ¡SI MUERO TODOS USTEDES MORIRAN!-Entonces Gilles con su ultima fuerza invoco el poder de su libro de hechizo de Prelati invocado una bomba biológica que destruirá toda la ciudad como su última muestra de venganza. Y aun cuando era incinerado lentamente sostuvo la bomba biológica en su mano riéndose a carcajada con malicia ya que sus vencedores no sabía que estaba haciendo pero entonces repentinamente, incluso sin ser escuchado por Gilles o por Harry y compañía, una voz suave pero burlona hablo en lo lejano de la zona de la batalla.

-Oh mi suerte ataca de nuevo, una visita a mi ciudad natal y he llegado en el momento justo para ser el héroe…que mal…. **Karmatic Hope…-**Susurro la voz de una persona que veía la batalla en los restos de un puente y alzando una mano en el aire una onda de luz blanca apareció y en el mismo tiempo la bomba que Gilles sostenía fue destruida inesperadamente ante la sorpresa horrorizada de Gilles que grito con furia y agonía antes de que fuera quemado hasta la muerte poniéndole fin a su existencia para siempre. Su libro igual fue destruido por lo que jamás volvería a la vida. Harry y sus compañeras lanzaron todo su poder en ese ataque asegurándose que hicieron cenizas a su enemigos antes de que la ultima Gudodama fuera destruida en una pequeña explosión que mando a volar hacia atrás a los cuatros demonios haciéndole colapsar en la tierra. Ellos se mantuvieron así por unos buenos momentos tomando nota que su enemigo fue finalmente vencido y que la ciudad fue salvada, se mantuvieron ahí respirando con dificultad a antes de reírse mutuamente.

-Hahahaha mi….primera batalla y…..mira cómo termina…

-….hahaha si…..de verdad…..será loco ser una demonio….

-...de verdad…hahaha….ni tenía tanta….locura como una….ángel caído...uff, que cansancio….

-chicas…..gracias….por confiar…en mi….gracias…-Después de dejar de reír Harry dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa sacando unas a sus compañeras antes de que los cuatros cayeran inconscientes por el sobreesfuerzo que dieron en aquella batalla la cual salvo a Hokkaido de la masacre. Por otro lado el autor de frustrar el último movimiento de Gilles apareció entre los cuatros demonios y soltó una risita melodiosa.

-Vaya mi suerte, ahora tengo que cuidar de estos chicos, que lata, de verdad algunas veces mi súper habilidad es una verdadera molestia….

* * *

**Varios días más tardes.**

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido tomando nota que estaba mirando un techo. El techo que le pertenecía a su cuarto en la casa en Hokkaido, el parpadeó dándose cuenta que quizás le habían traído y recordó el resultado de la batalla contra el asesino serial y el monstruo ese en el rio, el intento levantarse para buscar a Ravel y a las otras pero entonces sintió un peso encima de su cuerpo y girando su mirada se sorprendió a montón ya que se encontró mirando el rostro dormido de Ravel pero entonces se pregunto ¿Por qué no podía mover todo su cuerpo? El giro hacia el otro lado encontrándose que era Kalawarner que dormía también. Oh rayos. Y si su suerte le ha enseñado es que lo inesperado siempre ocurre así que bajo la mirada topándose el pelo castaño de Karlamine en su pecho. Así que las chicas dormían con él, mmm, que raro, el usualmente se habría asustado pero considerado de su victoria contra ese monstruo se sentía dichoso.

-Ohhhh con que estamos en esa ¿no? ¿Verdad, reina de mi hermana?-Harry palideció profundamente y alzo la mirada tomando nota de la aparición de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules vistiendo un traje fino de estilo noble, él le miraba con maliciosa burla y Harry ante el terror que sentía se pregunto ¿Por qué Ruval estaba ahí y porque se estaba divirtiendo a su costa? Entonces Harry sintió un frio en su parte baja y sabiendo su suerte palideció aun mas por lo que con lentitud movió su mano izquierda y toco el estomago de Ravel. Si, ella estaba desnuda y gimió ante su toque, Harry se puso azul de miedo ya que sin querer hizo algo indebido y más uno de los hermanos mayor de Ravel presente para ello. Ruval sonrió depredadoramente viendo el estado del pelinegro-…Oh si, te tengo en mis manos pero antes de todo eso, dime ¿Qué sucedió con exactitud en esta ciudad? ¿Y que causo que ustedes cuatros estén inconscientes por cuatros días de seguidos?

-¡¿cuatros días?!...espera ¿hemos estados inconscientes los cuatros?

-Si, así es, cuando llegue aquí los encontramos juntos en esta cama y tan abrazados que le dejamos así para no molestarlo, oh si te daré una bien grande por tocar a mi querida hermanita, de igual forma se me hace raro.

-…Espera ¿si yo y las chicas estuvimos todo este tiempo inconscientes y no fuiste tú quien nos trajo a nuestra casa….? Entonces ¿Quién fue?

* * *

**En las afueras de Hokkaido.**

-Ma, ma, mi suerte en verdad es pésima, no pude salir mucho de mi antigua casa porque los sirvientes Phenex andan por ahí, ma, ma que mala suerte la mía…

_-Por favor, deja de quejarte de esa forma, es impropia de un reina de la nobleza de la heredera del clan Agares comportarse de tal manera tan relajada ¿oíste…?_

-Vamos, Seekvaira, no me trates así ¿no que éramos amigos?

_-….Si, lo somos pero espero un poco mas de decoro de tu parte, mi reina_-Esa fue la voz dura y firme viniendo de un celular que era sostenido por un joven de cabello blanco desordenado vistiendo una camisa blanca con un logotipo en ella también usando una gran chaqueta verde que le llegaba a la rodillas en la parte trasera y vistiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados. El miraba con sus ojos grises todos lados aburridos aunque hacia pucheros mientras hablaba por teléfono, el no se encontraba solo sino que era acompañado por un mayordomo que le dirigía hacia una limusina que le llevaría a la casa de una compañera de nobleza en otra ciudad.

-Yo de verdad no esperaba que esto ocurriera pero fue una suerte ¿no?

-_Quizás lo sea, tu reporte de los miembros de nobleza de Ravel Phenex es prometedor, el reina de Ravel es en verdad interesante, quizás pueda darle una visita a la mansión Phenex y aprender más de ese demonio reencarnado. _

-ma, ma, Seekvaira ¿tan interesado esta en ese chico?

-_Tus detalles de su Sacred Gear en verdad son gloriosos, quizás se podía clasificar como un nuevo tipo Longinus, no entiendo porque una niña sin importancia como Ravel se la ingenio para obtener tal pieza de la nada, puede ser más útil de parte de mi nobleza, así que quizás deba de encontrar un modo de ganármelo._

-Tan fría, mi querida rey, de verdad eres toda una mujer, espero que mantengas tu esperanzas en alto porque si no podrías formar un poco de problemas, hahaha pero está bien, incluso causando discordia en todos lados si se hace con esperanza entonces no hay problema.

-_Uuuhhh tú y tus charlas de esperanza siempre me trae dolor de cabeza. De igual forma espero que cuando llegues a Tokio te encuentres con Matsu, Satsuki y Lugh para que entrenen un poco y regresen a nuestras tierras en el mundo infernal ¿he sido entendida, Nagito?_

_-_Fuerte y claro, mi querida ama, mantén tu esperanza en alto-Dicho eso ignorando claro esta el gemido de molestia de su rey el joven peliblanco termino la llamada y guardo el celular en su bolsillo, ya cerca de la limusina giro la mirada viendo a su ciudad natal con nostalgia pero notando a los demonios que volaban en el cielo investigando lo que realmente sucedió en la ciudad.

Aun con su tiempo en su ciudad no pudo hacer todo lo que él le gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libres, que mala suerte tenia y mas que tenía que irse para estar con su compañero de nobleza, por suerte el fue de ayuda en la situación y ayudo a esos cuatros diablos en el final de la batalla e incluso les llevo a su casa ya que no le tomo mucho encontrarla gracias a su súper talento de buena suerte, el se divirtió dejarlos todos juntos y para mantener el decoro les desnudo usando un hechizo para después irse de ahí e ir a su propia mansión. Con una sonrisa suave pero divertida el joven conocido como **Komaeda Nagito, **usuario del Sacred Gear tipo Longinus** Telos Karma, **reina deSeekvaira Agares** y autoproclamado súper estudiante súper suertudo **entro a su limusina que partió rápidamente fuera de Hokkaido. Dejando así a quienes salvo atrás. Sabiendo que eventualmente el los volverá a ver. Personalmente y considerando su suerte bipolar en las cosas y conociendo a su rey, Seekvaira las cosas en verán serán….

Muy explosiva.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y así termina la primera saga de crónicas del fénix, se revela mucho como la mención de dragones, el poder del Sacred Gear de Harry, la aparición de Komaeda Nagito siendo usuarios de Telos karma, cameo de la fracción Hero, el futuro encuentro de Seekvaira y Ravel con sus noblezas, las siguientes sagas serán estas; la siguiente saga será una batalla a lo Street Fighter, la siguiente es una batalla contra vampiros, la siguiente es la aparición del ave de rayo con la aparición de Seekvaira, la siguiente es un loco plan de un estúpido llamado Minaka y la siguiente es el encuentro con otro vampiro y el usuario de la muerte, el siguiente es una batalla campal en el inframundo y así entramos al canon. De igual forma si alguien tiene una opinión del fic le agradecería si la comentara además si alguien tiene una como el harem o una idea de una saga pues adelante, máximo cada una dura como dos capítulos máximos así que en poco tiempo llegare al canon así que esperen paciente los siguientes capítulos. Les mando saludo y buena suerte.**

**Toaneo07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crónicas del rey fénix. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que Highschool DxD.**

**Harry x Ravel x harem. El harem está conformado por: Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares, Bennia, Valerie Tepes, Kiyome Abe, Kalawarner y Aika Kiriyuu. Aparecerán nuevos Sacred Gears, nuevos personajes, nuevas sagas y tal, por lo tanto en si este fic no entrara plenamente con el canon, posibilidad que se agregue a otras chicas del universo de Harry Potter tales como Tonks, Luna, Bellatrix (Joven) , Hermione, Fleur o Gabrielle y algunas de las descendientes el epilogo como las hijas de Fleur y Bill. **

**Las series utilizadas en este fic como bases para los OCs son la siguiente: Sekirei, Dangan Ronpa y Tsukihime/Fate Stay Night (Nasuverse). Les repito y les aviso de antemano: solo se usara la apariencia, personalidad, historia más o menos alterada, poder y tal de los personajes, no las sagas de las series por lo que esto no sería un multi crossover, como por ejemplo con Dangan Ronpa, apenas y solo he visto unos videos y leído wiki así que si alguien no sabe quién es Nagito Komaeda está bien y no hay necesidad de averiguar sobre toda la serie, solo es como un OC pero no será creación mía sino una base de un personaje de otra serie ya hecha, porque así no creo accidentalmente Gary stu aburridos. Además debo de aclarar que me entere que Ravel tenía otro hermano sin nombre así que para no meterme en lio ya que en capitulo anterior solo mencione a Riser y a Ruval, hare de cuenta que Ravel solo tiene a esos dos hermanos.**

* * *

_Saga 2: ¡Harry Potter y el torneo de lucha! _

Harry se juro que Ruval de verdad cuando quisiera era muy bueno en sacarle broma a la gente cuando tenía materiales para ello. El no parecía molesto que estuvo desnudo junto a su hermana sino mas bien le pareció algo natural y muy divertido aunque la razón de tras de ello se le escapaba. Harry sacudió la cabeza ante eso, los demonios en verdad no son como lo esperaba, en total Harry estaba bien aunque un poco de los nervios tantos las risitas que Ruval soltaba cada vez que le veía como también el nerviosismo cuando pensaba el cuerpo desnudo de Ravel junto al suyo.

La verdad es que Harry encontraba fascinante Ravel, en un momento la chica Phenex podía parecer una doncella de nobleza pero en otros momento podría ser una buena estratega novata como también una chica que ocultaba sus sentimientos (Tsundere) como también una chica en el otro lado muy despistada, véase que si bien Ravel sabia como manejarse en la alta sociedad en un cierto punto no sabía cómo tratar con un cierto tipo de personas, ósea la normal y toda su cultura, cuando habían ido a comprar víveres en el supermercado en el centro de Hokkaido Ravel se perdió en dicho supermercado….tres veces y nunca se le ocurrió preguntar a los trabajadores por las direcciones porque no sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Harry no estaba mejor, el vivió en la época de 1995 ósea antes del nuevo siglo y la época actual era 2013 así que muchas cosas le descolocaban, microondas, celulares, computadores y demás que le dejo confundido. Apenas era un demonio desde hace dos y había estado en las ultimas con la época actual aprendiendo de todo, siendo un demonio el podía hablar todos los lenguajes pero escribirlo y tal era otra cosa muy diferente así que mediante un hechizo Harry a duras aprendió japonés, alemán, e italiano. Los dolores de cabeza que se tuvo que aguantar fueron muchos. .

-_Pero ella ha estado ahí en todo….en verdad….-_Pensó Harry con una leve sonrisa recordando como Ravel al principio decía regaños suaves mientras le daba mimos imperceptibles después de cada lesión de estudios que tenía que soportar, en como de manera silenciosa mostraba su preocupación y como le ayudo superar la muerte de Sirius y la falta de sus amigos. Aun no se acostumbraba ser un demonio pero quías, solo quizás, gracias a Ravel se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo. Ella le fascinaba, no sentía miedo en admitir que quizás le gustaba mucho pero era muy pronto así que Harry no estaba tan acelerado sobre sus pensamientos. Claro estar que ver desnudo el cuerpo de Ravel le ha descolocado un poco la cosa.

-¿Pensando en mi hermana?

-¿Eh? ¡Urk! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?! Hehehe. _Joder, este tipo es bueno._

_-_Sabes chico, no te creo, después de todo viste sin nada a mi querida hermanita y eres u niño en su época hormonal así que de seguro aun piensas en mi hermana… ¿o estas implicando que mi hermana es fea? ¿Estas tratando de decir eso, Potter? _Hahahahahaha molestar a este chico es divertido en verdad-_Menciono con falsa seriedad en su pregunta Ruval haciendo que Harry tuviera todo un poema como rostro, mentalmente el hombre Phenex se reía maniáticamente, con su trabajo en el mundo infernal y pasar tiempo con su esposa no le dejaba tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas de la vida, como meterse en la vida de su hermana Ravel y su allegados, meterse con Riser era aburrido y ahora ni valía el intento de sacar de quicios a su playboy hermano menor. Ruval soltó una risita disipando las preocupaciones de Harry aunque se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-No debería de burlarse así y ni muchos menos si tiene que ver con su hermana, señor Ruval.

-Ma, ma, Harry, somos casi familia, excepto cuando estemos en reuniones y tal espero que me llames Ruval, después de todo en este mundo duro la familia lo es todo ¿no es cierto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa Ruval mientras una criada de su hogar personal le dejaba una taza de té para él como una de jugo de naranja para Harry, ambos hombres agradecieron y tomaron de sus bebidas mientras unos cuantos sirvientes homúnculos se movían en silencio en la cocina de la casa que se había hecho para Ravel en Hokkaido.

Por mientras Harry y Ruval estaban en la cocina las chicas estaban aun durmiendo en la habitación recuperándose de sus heridas, era un método de curación básica en donde se pasaban energía curativa en contacto piel a piel por lo que quien están usando este método usualmente estaban desnudo, por ello Ruval no se sorprendió a ver a su hermana y su nobleza en tal estado aunque como todos ellos estaban heridos se podía explicar porque estuvieron como cuatro días ahí inconscientes. En total el heredero y futuro líder Phenex había tomado a Harry tanto porque le fue el primero en recuperar la consciencia como también quien le informara la situación que ocurría en la ciudad. Eso pareció pensar Harry porque dejando su vaso de jugo hablo a Ravel sobre el tema.

-…Bueno….Ruval, eh….me pregunto, se que debió de haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió aquí pero—

-¿Te pregunta con exactitud ahora en la ciudad, verdad, Harry? Vale, menos mal que preguntaste, de eso quería hablar así que hablaremos de este asunto enseguida. Primero de todo quiero que me digas con tus propios hechos con exactitud que ocurrió aquí-Pidió Ruval con seriedad y Harry cerró los ojos despejando sus sentimientos ante la batalla contra el asesino serial, solo pasaron unos días y vio muchas cosas horribles y estuvo expuesto a tanto estrés, ya calmado comenzó a contar los hechos sin dejar cabo suelto hasta que terminando dejando pensativo por unos minutos a Ruval-….bueno, puedo decir que manejaron bien la situación, es interesante notar como Ravel obtuvo a sus dos nuevas piezas para su nobleza, una espadachín notable y una ángel caído de toda la cosa es algo muy anormal además que fue por voluntad propia, se podría llamar suerte si no fuera por la batalla que tuvieron. Por cierto, felicidades por usar tu Sacred Gear, mi padre hablo con orgullo de ello pero no esperaba que su verdadero poder era en verdad aterrador, amplificar los conceptos de las cosas en verdad es un poder que le hace digno de un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus. Definitivamente lo es, además teniendo una bestia de gran poder sellado en él, no hace más que solo confirmar mis palabras.

-Eh…si, hehehehe si, fue difícil de usarlo pero bueno, tuve suerte y ganamos, pero…eh, Ruval ¿no crees que presuntos llamarlo una Longinus? Mi poder no—

-Este fue tu primer en usarlo y mira lo que lograste, Harry, imagínate lo que puedes hacer, lo que puedes lograr, tus ataques pueden destruir una ciudad si se concentra con eficiencia y el poder de amplificar se puede usar para cualquier cosa, no, definitivamente es una Longinus y está bajo el poder de la casa Phenex. Es en verdad glorioso.

-…bueno….si, como digas, Ruval. Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?...creo que diste a entender que los altos mandos se han dado cuenta que ha sucedido.

-Uff te quedas corto chico, los cielos incluso se enteraron de la situación, déjame recapitular lo que sucedió. Uno de los subordinados de Ajuka Beelzebub detecto la situación pero no pudo enviar equipos para investigar que sucedía así que cuando el monstruo fue derrotado y encontraron los restos de un monstruos dimensional y entonces los ángeles se presentaron al asunto la situación empeoro pero como no se encontró pruebas de lo que sucedió a primera vistas entonces los ángeles se fueron y nosotros decidimos quedarnos tanto porque los soldados rasos les descubrieron y bueno me llamaron a mi porque mis padres estaban ocupados, así que aquí estamos en resumen se podía decir que tengo el deber de enviar un informe escrito a Maou Beelzebub explicando que sucedió de acuerdo a las palabras de Ravel y su nobleza. Aun hay soldados rasos demonios vigilando la ciudad, no queríamos otra sorpresa ya que Maou Lucifer no quiere otro encuentro con los cielos, ya mucho se armo con lo que sucedió aquí.

-….oh….eh…. ¿lo siento?

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Fue gracias a ti y a mi hermana que evitaron una catástrofe tremenda, concedido, la amenaza fue una entidad desconocida pero los demonios podríamos haber sido culpado por esto, ya mucho se tiene con el numero de avistamiento de demonios callejeros en Japón así que mejor no agregar esto a la lista, fueron excepcionales en impedir un gran problema y tengo que decir que me siento orgulloso de su rapidez de actuación.

-…Gracias Ruval, en verdad…solo quisimos hacer lo correcto.

-Pues me alegro de ello, somos demonios, cierto en verdad, somos personas egoístas, codiciosas y un poco maliciosas pero como seremos de ese modo define lo mejor de todo; hay seres egoístas que son muy buenas personas al final de todo. Lastimosamente después de que den declaraciones con el enviado de Ajuka Beelzebub tendrá que irse de Hokkaido.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-La razón del porque los cielos nos dejaron en paz fue con la condición de dejar esta ciudad, simplemente eliminando una posible sospecha de que estemos planeando algo, así son las cosas con las facciones y tal, sospechas y advertencias de un lado para otro, no dudo que en el futuro una iglesia se construirá aquí o unos exorcistas vivirán por un tiempo aquí para vigilar la ciudad. Simplemente no es normal que un ser que no sea un ángel, un caído o un diablo sea capaz de sellar la situación de cualquier llegada de estas tres fuerzas, así que al final para evitar problemas es mejor cumplir con las peticiones de los cielos y es mejor que ustedes niños vayan a otro lugar para continuar entrenando y que Ravel encuentre nuevos miembros para su nobleza.

-….oh, esto es malo, no hicimos nada aquí en Hokkaido y yo….bueno, quería hacer turismo, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar lejos de Inglaterra…..supongo que no todo se puede.

-Bueno….se podría hacer arreglos y en un futuro podrían volver a estar en tierra japonés aunque sea en un lugar seguro ¿Qué te parece? Además igual irán a otro país y quien sabe quizás sea divertido. Gracias a que Ravel se ha saltado varias clases en su escuela en el mundo infernal solo tendrá un año y medio antes de que tenga que ir a clases nuevamente.

-Aunque sea más para ocio que otra cosa…además aun necesito estudiar mucho….yo—

-Si, madre me ha platicado de eso. Oh y eso me recuerda ¡aquí tienes!-Dijo con una alegría el hombre Phenex que puso del borde a Harry y no se equivoco como Ruval invocaba mediante un circulo de invocación no solo uno sino como quizás diez de libros tipos bloques que cayeron en la mesa en la cocina antes de que la mesa sin demora termino partiéndose y cayendo al suelo juntos con el vaso de jugo de Harry y la taza de té de Ruval, los sirvientes homúnculos sin penar comenzaron a limpiar el desorden ignorando como Harry miraba los libros de gran pesos en el suelo con una expresión llena de horror mientras Ruval sonreía con una malicia y diversión pura. Harry con una cara de horror alzo la mirada hacia el hombre Phenex.

-… ¿estás es tu venganza?

-Me caes bien chico pero hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer y uno para mi es molestar a quien se atrevió a tocar mi hermana.

-…Pero—

-Tú sabes que podría ser peor, imagínate que Riser supiera de esto, se podría furioso.

-….Eres un demonio.

-Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

**Una semana más tarde.**

-…..Estamos en china…. ¿Quién lo diría? Pensé que íbamos a Rusia, mmm, parece que no sé nada de los aviones y esas cosas….-Murmuro Ravel mirando con curiosidad desde el gran ventanal del aeropuerto que dejaba a vista a la ciudad de Shanghái, ósea que estaban en china, inicialmente ella no sabía muy bien qué país iban a terminar ya que su hermano Ruval no fue muy claro en su palabras cuando les dejo en el aeropuerto en Hokkaido, la pregunta que Ravel se hacía en ese momento para sí misma era ¿Por qué no usaron un hechizo de teletransportacion o algo así para llegar a china? Simple, la fracción sobrenatural chino si bien no tenia terribles trato con demonios y otras especies tenían estrictamente igual para ellos prohibido llegar al país de manera no convencional, en total solo se podía llegar en avión, Kalawarner sabiendo mas de estas cosas informo que las probabilidades dictan que este método es para que la fracción china pueda darle un seguimiento a los visitantes sobrenaturales.

-Ehhh ¿Ravel?

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo pudiste confundir la bandera de Rusia con la de china?

-Se parecen y no me preocupo mucho con eso, soy una demonio, no una amante del mundo humano, ósea yo no puedo ser la única en no estar en la misma situación que yo, digo ¿Qué demonio de sangre pura sabría tan obsesivamente de una cultura de un país del mundo humano?

A los lejos Rias estornudo.

-Karlamine, vamos, yo igual tampoco sabía dónde estábamos yendo así que no hay problema.

-…has estado durmiendo en momentos aleatorios durante estos días, Harry, obviamente no sabrías bien que estaba sucediendo.

-Hey dame un respiro, tengo que leer diez súper libros tratándose de cinco años de estudios de secundaria y el libro esta encantando con magia demoniaca que hace que si termino tocándolo tenga que terminarlo sin tener un momento de descanso. Los dolores de cabezas que he tenido me ha puesto de malas y la falta de sueños me ha afectado, en serio, dame un respiro.

-Vale, lo siento si te ofendí, te juro por mi honor de caballero que te—

-Y dale con tu honor, Karla, cálmate ya con eso, que tus movimientos podrían hacer que los de seguridad nos moleste.

-Lo siento Kalawarner.

-…..Oi si, Kalawarner ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estos llamados aeropuertos? Harry tampoco sabe y este es el primer viaje de Karlamine, yo igual tampoco sabía de ello.

-…..Una vez quise probar lo que llaman "sexo en el aire" pero mi compañero del momento no solo me abandono sino se fue de parranda con una zorra en algún lado, no solo me tuve que quedar como una boba por quien sabe cuántas horas en aquel aeropuerto sino que al final ni había valido la pena. Yo puedo volar al final de todo. Bueno, aprendí un poco sobre los aeropuertos en ese tiempo.

-Ugh…yo no debería haber sabido de eso.

-Uhhh aligérate chico virgen, ni que fuera hecho alguna clase de locura.

-….Me sorprende que nadie está sorprendido de las peculiaridades que hemos hablado.

-…Quizás sea porque me he encargado de ello-Así los cuatros demonios jóvenes se detuvieron para girar y ver quien fue que le hablo tratándose de una joven china vistiendo un traje de su nacionalidad de color azul, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en dos moños en cada lado de la cabeza y con trenzas que caían al suelo de esos moños, sus ojos aguamarinas les sonrió suavemente aunque igual pudieron ver que estaba tensa. Obviamente, ellos eran demonios por lo que era compresible que estuviera así y tomaron nota como a su alrededor las personas no le prestaban atención y Kalawarner teniendo experiencia en haber sentido diferentes tipos de energía en su vida pudo detectar que el causante fue un hechizo mágico de parte de la chica china. Ella entonces hablo con voz molesta-…Oh, ustedes sí que hacen ruidos en verdad, menos mal que hice un hechizo de silencio y rechazo en esta zona porque sino los guardias de seguridad les estaría cayendo encima.

-¿Quién eres tú? Por tu energía puedo decir que eres una usuaria de magia y humana para arrancar, puedo decir que sabes que somos demonios pero entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-…Simple, viendo como están tan gritones quise saber de qué tanto están hablando pero también evitando que sus griteríos se escapen a las personas normales, hay normas generales sobre mantener lo sobrenatural oculto de las personas normales.

-Si, tienes razón, nos disculpamos por nuestras indiscreciones, es solo que llegamos al país sin saber más o menos a cual nos dirigíamos. _Si, Ruval debió de haber sido más claro aunque quizás no le preste atención, esta cosa de los humanos llaman aeropuerto y aviones fue fascinante. _

-…. ¿llegaron a china involuntariamente? Bueno, tuvieron suerte en haberme encontrado, no muchos ven a los demonios con ojos….neutrales.

-Si, sabemos que somos odiados, ya lo superamos. Pero no hemos venido a causar problemas.

-Hehehe si, puedo notar eso, como le decías tuvieron suerte que yo fui quien tope con ustedes, otro consciente de lo sobrenatural les había encontrado y enseguida las cosas habían sido muy malas pero me tienen a mí como apaciguadora, oh me olvide preséntame, me llamo Xuelan Baihu, es un placer.

-No, el placer es nuestro por prestar su ayuda a nosotros que somos demonios, me presento, soy la hija menor de la orgullosa casa Phenex de los 72 pilares, Ravel Phenex, estoy a su servicio.

-….Tsk, está bien, me presento, yo soy Kalawarner, alfil de Ravel Phenex. Eso es todo lo que diré.

-Mi nombre es Karlamine, Caballero de Ravel Phenex. Le prometo que no usare mi espada para dañar a otro sino solo por si la situación lo amerite, lo juro por mi honor.

-…..soy Harry Potter…reina de Ravel Phenex…un gusto en conocerla, señorita Baihu. _Oh puedo suponer que no recibiré ningún respeto por ser una reina, que mala suerte—_

_-_Vaya, entonces son miembros de nobleza y en buenas posición también tengo que añadir, con solo verlos puedo decirles que son muy fuertes…..quisieras tener una pelea amistosa con ustedes-Confeso Xuelan con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada. Ravel tuvo una mirada contemplativa pensando en algo, Kalawarner miraba con fastidio a Karlamine recordando cómo una vez más su amiga hizo uno de sus juramentos raros y la mencionada sonreía igual en el deseo de Xuelan de un combate, Harry soltó un suspiro debido que no se burlaron de su posición. Xuelan entonces se recompuso y soltó una risita nerviosa-Hehehe vaya, parece que dije algo que no debía.

-Para nada, yo igual tengo deseo de pelear contra ti, apenas es más de una semana que soy un demonio pero tengo el deseo de tener una gran honorifico y estupendo duelo ¿quieres…?

-Karlamine.

-….vale, Kalawarner, de igual forma ¿puedo llamarla Xuelan?

- Nah, no hay problema.

-Gracias, igual deseo alguna vez tener un duelo amistosos contra usted.

-….Hehehe, vaya para ser demonios siento que…son un poco confiables, si, mi sangre hierve en el pensamiento de tener una batalla, parece destino en verdad, mmm ¿quizás….? Ok, les diré algo muy importante.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Verán, en Beijing habrá un torneo de lucha sobrenatural mayor en una semana, será el torneo de batallas número 50 desde que fue fundado por el dios del poder marcial Guan Gong, estas batallas serán tremendas e incluso hay el rumor que circulas en las calles sobre que el primer famoso dios Sun Wukong siendo acompañado igual por el poderoso dios guerrero Chi You para ver el torneo.

-Increíble, suena interesante.

-Ni que lo digas, lastimosamente con las presencias y patrocinios de estos dioses solo grandes guerreros que son parte de la fracción china pueden competir y yo…pues soy una civil que aprendió magia taoísta no hace mucho así que no soy una reconocida peleadora por lo que no podre pelear en una gran batalla. Soy joven y desconocida en verdad.

-Oooohhh ya veo, es terrible en verdad, supongo que incluso no podría competir porque soy una espadachín.

-Hahahaha por suerte, hay un consuelo, hay un pequeño torneo semi-clandestino en donde se aceptan cualquier combatiente, edad, sexo, estilo de pelea, especie e incluso el año anterior peleo un familiar de toda la cosa…aunque era un dragon Blizzard pero eso es lo de menos, este pequeño torneo no es tan grande pero se permite de todo a todos, yo participare en él así que si desean participar pues….ahí estaré.

-¡Hahahaha entonces definitivamente participare! ¡Te juro por mi nombre, que es Karlamine, iré a pelear y te aseguro que yo ganare!

-Mph pues intentarlo, quizás seas una espadachín te aseguro que perderás si no por mi será por otro combatiente, Hahahaha será emocionante-Confeso Xuelan con una gran sonrisa alegre que fue copiada por Karlamine, Ravel y los otros en cambio se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando la conversación aunque suspiraba divertidos ante los locos de batallas que eran aunque Ravel tenía un pensamiento loco ese tal torneo, algo bueno podría conseguir ahí ya que podía probar la fuerza de su nobleza como también reclutar a nuevos luchadores. Entonces Xuelan noto la hora de un reloj puesto en una pared del lugar y se alarmo-¡Mierda! ¡quede con mi tía en buscar su maleta perdida y me he retrasado! ¡De igual forma si irán al torneo menor tendrán que llenar unos papeles y te harán unas preguntas para dejarte participar pero cuando termines te aseguro que esperare para tener nuestro combate! ¡En fin, nos vemos demonios!

Con eso dicho Xuelan con prisa se fue dejando a los cuatros demonios despidiéndose atrás antes de verse entre sí.

-…Eso fue….interesante.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Hahahaha me siento tan emocionada ¿Ravel? ¿nosotros…?

-Definitivamente participaremos en este torneo, será emocionante además tenemos algo estupendo con esta información, creo que ya entendí porque mi hermano nos mando aquí.

-¿Querrás decir…? Oh ya veo, es una buena idea, podemos encontrar nuevos compañeros fuertes en ese torneo.

-Además sería una gran prueba de nuestra fuerza, quiero que mis leales siervos sean muy fuertes, no lo olviden.

-Ugh, Ravel, cuando hablas así me da ganas de jalarte los cachetes.

-¡Cállate Kalawarner! Grrrr, sí que sabes sacarme de casillas, de igual forma es mejor irnos…. pero ¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres? Somos demonios, podemos hablar todos los lenguajes.

-¿Pero sabes leer chino?

-…..

-nadie aquí sabe leer chino.

-….Joder.

-Bueno, solo nos toca preguntar….que chafa.

-No creo que sea nada malo, Ravel.

-Bueno, vamos y veamos si podemos conseguir una limosina.

-¿una limo…? ¿Qué diablos estás hablando, Ravel?

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas que tome un trasporte como la gente común? ¡pues lo digo desde ahora no se tomar uno!

-¡Aaaahh esto no es normal!

Por mientras los cuatros demonios se iban de la estación hablando rarezas siendo seguidos en las sombras por espías taoístas sobrenaturales que dejaban caer la gota por lo subnormales que eran los demonios que tenían que tener leve vigilancia, a los lejos ya teniendo la maleta perdida de su tía Xuelan se dirigía a su casa pensando en el grupo de demonios que conoció, a la hora de la verdad un fuerte instinto en su ser le hizo hacerle ese favor a su tía como también ese mismo instinto le hizo acercarse a esos demonios, entablar conversación y despedirse con buenos ánimos.

Xuelan sabía que lógicamente debió de haber sido precavida y cuidadosa estando cerca de demonios pero sin querer se abrió tanto a ellos derramando tantas cosas que no debería de haber dicho como su nombre o como era usuaria menor de magia o su deseo de participar en el torneo menor en Beijing pero había algo, algo en verdad fuerte que le hacía confiar en esos chicos, algo en verdad grande y una regla de ser una peleadora marcial es que siempre se confíen en los instintos. Además no fue malo, fue muy divertido, sentía que esa chica Karlamine será un reto en pelear y los otros igual tendrán que ser fuertes, ya tenía ganas de pelear contra ellos.

-_Además…ese chico….en verdad era muy lindo…-_Xuelan se sonrojo profundamente al pensar en el chico de pelo negros y ojos de jade, cuando ella le vio sintió como su cuerpo se congelo por un momento y si no fuera por pura disciplina se habría puesto muy nerviosa estando cerca de ese chico llamado Harry. Había algo tan poderoso, misterioso y tal de ese demonio, no le importo que fuera una reina, demostrara que era fuerte y su aptitud suave, tranquila y un poco tímida le hizo mucho más agradable a la vista para Xuelan. Además había algo, un sentimiento que ese chico tenía algo para ella, algo muy poderoso. Sentía una fuerte emoción en su ser, ya deseaba que el torneo comenzara y ahí ver de nuevo a ese grupo. Ella sin saber junto a los otros, en lo más fondo del alma y ser de Harry Potter, uno de los seres que descansaban en el despertó y entonces supo que había encontrado a su nuevo portador y con una felicidad tremenda rugió con júbilo.

El tigre blanco encontró a su pareja finalmente.

* * *

**Algunos días después…**

Isabela, una joven mujer de cabello castaño naranjo con mechones rojo que usaba un traje de motorista de color verde, miraba con ira a las personas que estaban frente suyo tratándose de cuatros japoneses, un joven de cabello castaño claro vistiendo de traje de color gris, otro castaño con lentes y traje azul ejecutivo, siendo acompañados eran dos mujeres una de cabello verde oscuro vistiendo un traje azul y blanco provocativo y también estaba una mujer de piel morena y de cabello negro corto vistiendo igual ropa ceñida al cuerpo provocativa de color amarrillo y morado. El hombre con el traje de negocios gris sonrió como si nada a Isabela que le miro con todo el asco del mundo.

-Entonces, señorita Isabela ¿tenemos un trato?

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo, Higa Izumi! ¡Te juro que algún día alguien te hará pagar por todo!

-Tienes una gran boca, señorita Isabela, lastimosamente para ti esas simples palabras no me afectan en lo mas mínimo, de igual forma ¿aceptas mis….ordenes, señorita Isabela? O…quizás ¿quieres que…?

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hare desgraciado de mierda! ¡Ahora vete de aquí! ¡Vete!-Grito con profunda ira y odio Isabela levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a partirle la madre a esos desgraciados, las otras dos mujeres presentes se tensaron dejando escapar ondas de intención asesina dispuesta a atacar por si acaso pero higa Izumi con un movimiento de su mano las detuvo, el en silencio y co una sonrisa de satisfacción se levanto para después irse siendo seguida por las dos mujeres dejando al otro hombre que miro con burla y victoria a Isabela.

-No se olvide de lo que platicamos…falla y pagaras el máximo precio. Contactaremos contigo cuando sea el momento.

-¡Te dije que te fueras desgraciado! ¡Vete de una vez!-Con una furia sin igual siendo mostrado por su ojo prohibido el hombre restante temblando de terror aunque aparentaba estar en calma salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Isabela sola en aquel lugar antes de tomar asiento y gemir de dolor por su ojo prohibido lo cual rápidamente tomo su máscara y la puso encima de su ojo derecho sellando su poder innato antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio peor aún seguía furiosa por lo que recién le sucedió y lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

La historia de Isabela era de por sí complicada, por un lado desde que tenía memoria ella se crio en un orfanato, al parecer sus padres habían muerto en una visita a china dejándola a ella sin ninguna prueba de identidad y tal ¿Cómo sabían que ella no era nacida en china y era extranjera? Bueno aparte de su apariencia y nacionalidad la explicación apareció mucho después, como a los ochos años repentinamente su ojo derecho había sufrido un dolor tan intenso que Isabela había perdido el conocimiento y haber estado en cama por muchas semanas, cuando estuvo mejor su ojo sufrió un cambio volviéndose de color azul eléctrico, creyó que no pasaría nada con ello pero entonces un día cuando se había enojado por una bobada infantil su ojo había ardido de poder y dolor lo que para shock de Isabela resulto ser algo imposible: todo quien miraba se le detuvo su tiempo.

Después de ser echada del orfanato y maldecida como un monstruo, Isabela siguió vagando sufriendo dolores de su ojo derecho preguntándose qué era lo que le sucedía hasta que se encontró con una mujer llamada Medea y su esposo Souichirou Kuzuki, no le dieron mucho en verdad pero prestaron su ayuda aunque era más curiosidad que por caridad, aprendió de ellos sobre el mundo sobrenatural y tal, después de todo Medea era descendiente de su tocaya Medea de colquida, la bruja de la traición de la era de los dioses en Grecia ya hace miles años atrás, aunque no era plenamente humana sino era mitad elfa, toda una combinación en verdad ya que la mujer era una poderosa y peligrosa hechicera capaz de diezmar ejercito con su poder, su esposo en cambio era un humano normal sin nada especial solo que fue parte de una secta de asesinos que le entrenaron en todas las artes de luchas marciales y método de asesinato entre otras cosas, su historia era simple; simplemente dejo la secta y se convirtió en un maestro de escuela, suena loco pero era en verdad, el se termino casando con Medea y han sido, a sus modos, felices juntos.

Medea siendo una poderosa maga descubrió la verdad de Isabela: ella era un legado. Un legado en la mitología griega son descendientes de figuras místicas de cualquier mitología pero el ser llamado un legado es algo mucho diferente de los descendientes de los héroes como en el caso de Medea (o CaoCao o Siegfried, ustedes entienden) ya que un legado son mortales con antepasados divinos que en esos casos son abuelos o bisabuelos o incluso mas allá, por ejemplo se podía usar a Neoptolemo, era un héroe mortal que a simple vista cualquiera no lo reconocería pero la verdad fue el hijo del legendario Aquiles y siendo hijo de ese gran héroe también se hace alusión que Neoptolemo es descendientes de la titán Thetis. Como tal Isabela era una legado pero una impactante; ella era legado del dios oscuro **Balor**, rey de los Fomorians, conocido igual como Balor Birugderc o Balor del ojo penetrante entre otros títulos. No solo eso sino por ser un legado de ese dios, Isabela igual era legado del dios héroe legendario Lugh como también estaba relacionada con el más grande héroe irlandés, Cuchulainn.

Entonces en voz baja Isabela es de Irlanda pero bueno eso no le quitaba lo loco del asunto, Obviamente se pensaría que era imposible que Isabela sea un legado de Balor considerando que este está muerto hace ya muchísimos siglos a manos de su propio nieto Lugh pero entonces Lugh igual seguía vivo por lo que Isabela era descendiente de un hijo de Lugh en la era actual, la locura más grande es como Isabela haya heredado el poder del ojo oscuro o **Birugderc** ya que alguien de la línea de Lugh no podría poseerlo como también que el poder de Balor estaba imprento en un Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, pero bueno, considerando cuan jodido era el mundo actualmente (con el dios de la biblia muerto y los cuatros Maou originales muertos se explica esas rarezas, claro que ellos no sabían de ello) por lo que no se indago mucho de ese tema.

Lastimosamente con un ojo místico con muchas habilidades una de ellas detener parcialmente el tiempo de una persona tenía sus contratiempo, sangre de Lugh recorría en las venas de Isabela por lo que el poder maldito del abuelo de Lugh estaba siendo rechazado a cada momento lo que causaba intenso dolor y sufrimiento a Isabela por lo que tenía que usar una máscara que sellaba su ojo prohibido y así evitarle el dolor, otros fallos fue que Isabela aun con tener un cuerpo poderoso de ser descendiente de un dios héroe su cantidad de poder mágico era muchísimo inferior a la media por lo que Medea no le pudo enseñar casi nada pero Isabela aprendió artes marciales de Kuzuki convirtiéndose en una gran luchadora. Ya entonces a los catorce años Isabela dejo a Medea y su esposo para encontrar su camino lo cual a la larga llevo a Isabela en su problema actual.

-….ugh, ese viejo de Kuzuki de seguro estará decepcionado conmigo por meterme en estas estupideces…-Murmuro Isabela levantándose de su asiento para ir a un gabinete y sacar una pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que posteriormente se tomo y pensó en su situación. Vivir sola era muy difícil por lo que tuvo que hacer de todo para sobrevivir, al final tuvo que recurrir a las peleas callejeras antes de que ella entrara contacto con el mundo sobrenatural, hizo muchos trabajos como guardaespaldas, mano de obra, entrenadora y tal pero entonces no era suficiente para sus gastos además que quería comprar una motocicleta para sí misma por lo que hacía dos años atrás entro al torneo de lucha menor la cual gano gracias a su artes marciales, su resistencias y el uso consciente de su Birugderc aunque estuvo hospitalizada después de ello, gano una gran suma de dinero y así decidió participar en el siguiente torneo quedando en tercer lugar ganando buenas ganancias pero entonces alguien pareció tener interés en ella.

Higa Izumi era un joven heredero de una empresa que tenían en su control muchos hospitales en toda china y en Japón, la verdad es que higa Izumi era un estafador, chantajista, extorsionista, secuestrador, mafioso, apostador y demás cosas bajo su cubierta de un joven educado, el tipo conocía del mundo sobrenatural y decidió hacer ganancia de ello usando muchísimos oscuros, depravados y asquerosos métodos y todo para hacer mejor a la empresa de su familia en mercado y ser los mejores. El no trabajaba solo en realidad, su segundo al mando Kakizaki, había contratado a lo peor de la escoria del bajo mundo e incluso de la fracción shinto y taoísta, creando efectivamente todo un sindicato criminal usando criminales e incluso Youki china y japonesas, el aun siendo un humano normal tenía una forma de ganarse a la gente y que trabajaran para sus fines, incluso se gano la lealtad de algunos miembros de una raza Youki llamada Sekirei.

Totoyama e Ichiya, las dos mujeres que seguían a Higa, son parte de una raza de lo más extraña de todas, según Isabela escucho de los rumores, un loco tarado en alguna parte de Japón creó hace veinte años una raza completa usando partes de ADN de otras especies femeninas de Youki como Súcubos, Arpías, Sirenas, ángeles, ángeles caídos y de toda la cosa ADN de la diosa del amor y la guerra sumeria Ishtar creando a la raza Sekirei.

Seres con forma humanoide mayormente femeninas con una mentalidad en donde se rigen en la unión de compañeros, son una especie que idolatran los lazos emocionales siendo el principal el amor, con la belleza de las sirenas y los ángeles como también la sexualidad de los ángeles caídos y los súcubos son en verdad una raza notable además con la parte genética de arpías las Sekirei son capaces de vivir en relaciones poligamia si es que su objetivo de sus afectos sea el mismo, el punto terrible de esta especie es que el ritmo de sus poderes son tremendos, tienen tanta habilidades y un control de ellos que lo hacían más impresionante pero su otro fallo e incluso el más notable es que las Sekirei al unirse a su objeto de afectos absolutamente dejan de importarles las cosas mundanas y centrarse únicamente en su pareja. Totoyama e Ichiya están unidas a higa y han asesinados a más de quinientas personas sin remordimiento simplemente porque su amado se lo pidió, en verdad el loco que creo esa especie sí creo una raza en verdad que muchos matarían por poseer, lastimosamente la fracción shinto y chino ya habían obtenido a las descendientes de esas especies dándole asilo evitando así que los amigos y las otras fracciones tengan en sus manos a las Sekirei.

Su problema actual se deriva que higa tenía en cierto sentido casi control total del torneo de lucha menor, su método es que envía a sus Sekirei y a otros subordinados peleadores para que compiten en el torneo, así haría apuesta de un combatiente en especifico y arreglaría la pelea para que el tenga ganada las apuestas e incluso si unos de sus esbirros termina peleando contra un combatiente que no esté afiliado a su persona simplemente o lo sobornaba o lo chantajeaba o lo amenazaba, al final de todo Higa ganaba una gran suma y estaba en la espera para poder acceder a los grandes círculos de apuestas del gran torneo sobrenatural mayor pero sus planes fallaron por una sola persona: Isabela, en su primer año Isabela no perdió ninguna pelea y salió victoriosa lo cual le costó muchísimo dinero invertido y perdido a Higa, en el siguiente año quedando de tercero, ese año le fue peor porque de una manera Isabela hizo que sus combatientes o los más cercanos no aceptaran los sobornos de Higa lo cual causo un desorden en las apuestas además que sus leales Sekireis, Totoyama e Ichiya, perdieron contra Isabela así que Higa decidió vengarse de ello pero le tomo más de un año en encontrar alguna suciedad en Isabela o algo parecido antes de que supieron del linaje de Isabela con Balor.

-Maldito higa hijo de puta, desgraciado maldito….-Mascullo Isabela con furia intensa partiendo sin querer el vaso el cual estaba tomando agua y con pesar tomo una escoba y comenzó a limpiar el desastre aun pensando en su terrible situación. Higa la había amenazado con la cosa que asustaba tremendamente a Isabela: contar la verdad de su ojo de la fracción celta.

Ella podía ser la única poseedora del ojo terrible que una vez poseyó Balor y eso la hacía un objetivo por lo que Isabela hacia de que no existía tanto porque era un poder difícil de dominar como causarle mucho dolor, su poder era peligroso para su vida al final de todo, si la fracción celta supieran de su existencia rápidamente la buscarían para matarla. Ella brevemente pensó que quizás por ello murieron sus padres protegiéndola de los peligros de su nacimiento.

No era exageración mencionar esa gran posibilidad ya que Balor fue un dios odiado y un tirano, alguien que tuviera un poder peligroso como el Birugderc era obvio que tenía que ser asesinado además ni siquiera había que mencionar al clan Fraga, el clan que nació del héroe legendario Cuchulainn como tal también del dios Lugh, era un clan de combatientes mercenarios asesinos magos muy poderosos que poseen copias de la poderosa espada de Lugh, Fragarach, además de dominar todas las artes de runas y combate cercano entre otros secretos, se dice que uno de sus miembros resulto ser el descendiente y reencarnación de Cuchulainn que incluso ha logrado someter la peligrosa lanza demoniaca Gae Bolg. No es un grupo que nadie debe de meterse e Isabela lo sabía, Higa lo sabía por lo que la amenazo, no diría nada mientras Isabela trabajaba para él y ella sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-_Si supiera donde estaría la señora Medea quizás…yo…uff….no sé qué hacer….-_Pensó con pesar Isabela apoyándose en la repisa de su cocina de su apartamento pensando las cosas que tendría que hacer, no solo tenía que pelear a nombre de Higa sino también causar problemas a los otros luchadores que terminen luchando contra los esbirros de Higa e incluso si perdía tenía que seguir saboteando a los demás concursarte hasta que reciba nuevas órdenes. Y la cosa es que Isabela sabia que Higa no la dejara en paz, con la amenaza de exponer su secreto como legado de Balor el siempre la tendrá bajo su mira y sabia que de esta no será fácil salirse. Soltando un suspiro Isabela se quedo mirando a la nada entristecida y resignada de su situación.

Esperaba que en algún lugar; algo o alguien que le ayudara.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-¿Díganme?...oh vaya….eso es en verdad muy glorioso, si, de hecho ya he obtenido bajo mi control a la chica…no, ella no sabe cuáles son nuestros planes….sí, ya verifique dos veces la información obtenida, si, se sabe que Sun Wukong, Guan Gong y Chi You estarán en la zona del torneo sobrenatural mayor…..bien, actuaremos en medio del torneo menor, prepara los implementos y yo me aseguro que la chica cumpla con su parte.

¡CLICK!

-Ne, ne, señor Higa ¿el plan funcionara?-Hablo Totoyama, la mujer de piel morena, con sensualidad que fue ignorado por Higa más que solo encontró sus ojos con lo de su asistente y mano derecha Kakizaki que asintió para después comenzar una llamada en su celular para posteriormente hablando en voz baja con alguien más. Higa entonces noto como sus Sekirei le miraba esperando una respuesta, interiormente Higa hizo una mueca de molestia, aun con ser leales seguidoras eran muy molesta con su necesidad de afecto y tales pero bueno el precio era menor tener en su poder a dos guerreras de gran calibre, así que para evitar tantas molestias el decidió contestar con la verdad mientras sonreía maliciosamente siendo copiado por las dos mujeres.

-Si, definitivamente el plan surtirá efecto; los dragones malvados más peligrosos chinos regresaran; El **Poison Dragon Xiangyou **y el **Catastrophe Dragon** **Gonggong** estarán aquí y nadie los podrá detener. Nada.

Risas de pura maldad fue lo que recibió como respuesta en su declaración.

* * *

**Un par de días después.**

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-Grito sorprendida Ravel mientras su nobleza miraba con interés y en parte Harry en sorpresa al ver quienes estaban frente suyo. Con el torneo de lucha menor Ravel había decidido que todos ellos tenían que aprender, Harry tenía que hacer puro ejercicio físico para aprovechar las características de una reina ya que tenia habilidades de un caballero, torre y alfil, Karlamine era la encargada en ayudarle con el entrenamiento físico y mejorar su velocidad como también su resistencia, ella misma estaba entrenando eso ultimo y Kalawarner solamente estaba experimentando con la energía demoniaca y viendo la posibilidad de agregar energía santa a un hechizo elementa demoniaco o algo así, Ravel entrenaba en su control de sus poderes demoniacos aunque ella igual no iba a participar en el torneo pero entonces inesperada tuvieron la llegada de un visitante que no esperaban.

-Vaya, has estado en el mundo humano solo un par de semanas y ya te ha vuelto ingrata hermana-Mascullo Riser siendo acompañado por su reina Yubelluna y su caballero Siris, la sorpresa de Ravel era que su hermano había decidido visitarla de toda la cosa y Ravel sabía que su hermano tuvo que tomar un avión para llegar ahí ya que está prohibido el uso de marca de invocación y notando lo irritado que se notaba mas sus dos mujeres compañera ya podía suponer que estaba de malas, Ravel igual lo estuvo, pero para Riser era peor ya que era muy orgulloso de su linaje Phenex y el hecho que voló en una invención humana de seguro le tiene de las casillas.

-Riser, hermano, me alegro en verdad verte pero…. ¿Por qué has…?

-¿Por qué he venido aquí preguntas, eh, hermana? Tengo unas cuantas razones personales pero la principal serian dos: vigilarte y buscar nuevas miembros para mi nobleza.

-¿Y eso? Creí que estabas bien con las que tenias…..quizás ¿acaso te aburriste de ellas…?

-Oh no pienses mal de mí, Ravel, es que tuve que dar una pelea en el rating game la ultima vez y pensé que tener más nuevas chicas a mi nobleza mantendrá estable mi reputación. Meh, estaba aburrido aunque odio estar en el mundo humano, puaj, el aire es en verdad asqueroso.

-….El avión te puso de malas ¿eh, Riser?

-Fue una porquería, la comida era un asco, los malos asientos aun en primera clase, las azafatas rechazaron mis peticiones en unirse a mi nobleza, los baños eran muy pequeños para que pueda probar cosas "nuevas" con mis chicas, el piloto contaba chistes malos cada rato y si no fuera por el hechizo de hipnosis por casi le quitan a Siris su espada-Dijo Riser sin ningún tacto en sus palabras en como critico el servicio del aeropuerto como también admitió que tenia fantasías sexuales que deseaba cumplir y ni ninguna de las mujeres miembro del harem de Riser negó palabra alguna. Harry sabía que las chicas en la nobleza de Riser son muy orgullosas de su estado como parte de harem de Riser, Harry no entendía en verdad porque era así pero ya podía suponer que los demonios tenían unas que otras tuercas flojas, porque a su opinión Riser es un idiota. Siris al ser nombra hizo una mueca furiosa y alzo su puño al aire agitándolo mostrando cuan enojada estaba.

-¡Si lo hubieran hecho de seguro los habría matado!

-….Si, fue muy malo. Menos mal que logramos salir sin ningún problema, Meh, los humanos sí que solo saben causar problemas. Entonces ¿Qué hay hermana?

-Ugh, Riser, de verdad no debería de haber venido.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Además no confió en dejarte sola con solos demonios de clase baja, necesita a alguien recordarte a donde perteneces Ravel, Meh, de igual forma estoy interesado en otra cosa, he escuchado que habrá un torneo en unos días….quizás participe ¿tú qué piensas de ello?-Respondió Riser sonriendo arrogantemente mientras Siris sonreía complacida en el pensamiento de un torneo y Yubelluna solo soltó un suspiro al respecto de la situación. Ravel parpadeo un poco tomando en cuenta lo que recién oyó mientras Harry se ahogaba con su propia saliva recordando cuan fuerte era Riser, Kalawarner y Karlamine miraron a todos lados en silencio sin saber que decir al respecto hasta que Harry puso sus manos en su rostro y gimió levemente.

-Esto va a ser una mierda.

Oh, no tenía ni idea.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está la nueva saga, he hecho historia para Isabela y un poco de Xuelan, esta última no tiene nada especial…hasta que pase el siguiente capítulo, El hecho que Isabela tenga poderes de Balor y que no haya sido mostrado en su batalla contra Issei en el canon es que no desea usar ese poder y lo desprecia, en este fic habrá tanto desmadre que aprenderá a usarlo y tal, aun con tener el ojo de Balor eso no quiere decir que Isabela tiene los mismos poderes que Gaspar, los poderes de Isabela tiene poderes diferentes y mas limitaciones, en total en el siguiente capítulo se podrá un gran torneo de pelea, chistes, chicas, conspiraciones, una gran batalla y tal. Así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
